


Гибельная изнанка мира

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: После того, как Стив становится недобровольным подопытным в подконтрольном Россу эксперименте по созданию соуперсолдат нового поколения, Баки размораживают, и он присоединяется к рискованной операции по спасению Стива из неприступной правительственной базы на антарктическом побережье. Но когда всё катится к чертям, Стиву и Баки приходится вдвоём отступать по враждебной местности с людьми Росса на хвосте.ИлиЭто рассказ, в котором Стив швыряет в вертолёт снегоходом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perilous Underside of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850618) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> Предупреждения: графичное описание насилия и пыток, расчленёнка, недобровольные медицинские эксперименты, смерти второстепенных персонажей, графичное описание лучевой болезни; evil!Росс, кратко упоминается evil!Говард Старк; смена POV; погрешности в описании матчасти, в том числе ядерной физики, в угоду жанру.
> 
> Примечание: в тексте отсутствует графическое описание секса, рейтинг проставлен за жестокость

**Глава 1**

**_Стив_ **  
Когда это наконец произошло — в Мумбаи, в тысячах миль от дома и от Баки, — Стив ощутил лишь покой; он словно погрузился в глубокий тёплый пруд, где вокруг него струился солнечный свет и клубился ил, так глубоко, что лопались барабанные перепонки. В каком-то смысле он ждал этого момента с Сибири, с тех самых пор, как сбросил одну мишень и тем самым нарисовал у себя на спине другую. Его объявили предателем свободного мира, заклеймили террористом. За ним охотились долгие месяцы. Честно говоря, ему выпало больше времени, чем он ожидал — достаточно, по крайней мере.

— Сэм, — сказал он по рации; он был рад, что его голос не дрожит, и рад, что слышит Сэма, что тот рядом, как талисман или маяк. — Сэм, они загнали меня в угол. Я смогу их задержать. Отправляйся на аэродром.

Солнце раскалило металлические крыши, и над ними висело густое марево, полупрозрачное, как толстое стекло. Стив снова перепрыгнул с одного дома на другой, словно проходя полосу препятствий. К нему приближался чёрный вертолёт, пропеллеры которого вращались так быстро, что не различить глазом, и было слышно, что по улице внизу прокладывали путь бронированные военные машины с завывающими сиренами. Стив приземлился, сделав перекат, и нагретая крыша обожгла плечо; металл, песок и синева неба вокруг него смазались в единую размытую полосу. У него была лишь секунда на то, чтобы подняться на ноги, а затем на крышу вокруг него обрушился град пуль. Кажется, ему попали куда-то в живот. Ничего страшного, для Стива не смертельно. Пустяки. Но этого ранения было достаточно, чтобы его замедлить.

— Сэм? — снова позвал Стив, чувствуя, как за ушами скапливается пот. Он вспомнил о лихорадках в Бруклине и о том, как Баки обнимал его и едва слышно что-то напевал.

— Стив. Дай мне свои координаты. Я тебя подхвачу. — На фоне свистящего воздуха Сэм казался загнанным и запыхавшимся.

— Времени нет. Возвращайся на аэродром. Отвези книгу в Ваканду. Это приказ, Сэм, — по-командирски твёрдым голосом велел Стив. Перед его глазами выстроились все части мозаики его мира: Сэм в поблёскивающей броне, летящий по ветру, тёмная махина вертолёта, убежище в жаркой Ваканде и Баки, надёжно спрятанный там.

Всё стихло. Сделав рывок, Стив нырнул за покосившуюся трубу, и позади него мелькнула яркая вспышка и грохнул взрыв. Теперь вертолёт находился так близко, что песок, поднятый в воздух его лопастями, летел Стиву в лицо — а у Стива не было ни амуниции, ни щита.

(Иногда Стив думал: интересно, не остался ли щит в том тёмном сибирском бункере. Может, он так и лежал там, холодный и забытый, как сувенир из другой эпохи. А порой Стив представлял, что Тони забрал щит с собой. Может быть, думал он, щит заперт в тёмном шкафу на базе Мстителей или лежит на лабораторном столе. Стив надеялся, что Тони всё же забрал его, надеялся, что щит приносит ему успокоение или, по крайней мере, хорошие воспоминания.)

— Я вернусь за тобой, Кэп, — пообещал Сэм, и Стив понял, что тот говорит всерьёз. — Мы тебя вытащим.

Уродливая махина вертолёта зависла в двадцати футах от крыши, закрывая собой горизонт. Сквозь пятна перед глазами Стив разглядел, как пулемётчик снимает оружие с предохранителя. Раньше его пытались взять живым, у них что, поменялись приказы?

— Скажи Баки, что оно того стоило, — попросил Стив и, чувствуя, как солнце печёт макушку, прыгнул с крыши, целясь в пулемёт.

Он приземлился в открытую дверцу кабины, и вертолёт по инерции бешено закрутился вокруг своей оси. На лице удивлённого стрелка мелькнула паника, а в следующий миг Стив аккуратно вышвырнул его из вертолёта на крышу. Пилот беспокойно задёргался на сиденье; выглянув наружу, Стив увидел, как под ними расстилается город, словно на картинке из детской книжки. Вертолёт, кренясь и кружась, нёсся к земле.

Стив бросился вперёд и обеими руками ухватился за наушники пилота. Грязная улица, видневшаяся внизу за ветровым стеклом, была пустынна, и Стив с мрачным удовлетворением осознал, что ему удалось убраться из центра города — а значит, жертв среди гражданских не будет.

— Прости за это всё, — сказал он пилоту.

Тот был совсем ещё мальчишкой, безусым и напуганным. Он попытался перехватить штурвал у Стива, отчаянно дёргаясь в его хватке. Столкновения с землёй было не миновать.

Стив вцепился в ремень безопасности, расстегнул его и перетащил мальчишку назад, за сиденье. Вертолёт, всё ещё вращаясь, пролетел мимо пустых окон, и Стиву показалось, что он слышит в наушниках крик Сэма. Впрочем, на это не было времени.

Стив крепко прижал мальчишку к себе так, чтобы его голова была защищена нагрудной бронёй костюма, а в следующий миг в спину ударила волна жара, и мир вокруг превратился в инферно из огня и металла. Прогрохотал взрыв, мальчишка закричал, а спину Стива пропороло что-то острое. Он запрокинул голову, а затем ничего не стало.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

**_Баки_ **  
_Четырнадцать месяцев спустя_   
Первые двадцать миль через ледяной океан по направлению к антарктическому побережью Баки Барнс плыл, размеренно двигая руками и ногами и сосредоточившись на ощущении, как вспенивается вода вокруг него. Он очистил разум от всех мыслей, и тот дрейфовал в неподвижном сером тумане, который за долгие годы жизни Баки стал считать одновременно благословением и проклятием. В конце концов, оружие не думает, а только исполняет приказы.

Температура солёной воды была близка к нулю, и чем ближе Баки подплывал к континенту, тем чаще мимо дрейфовали плавучие льдины. Он держался близко к поверхности, поскольку небольшого кислородного баллона, прикреплённого к спине, должно было хватить лишь примерно на тридцать минут, так что нужно было сберечь как можно больше на то время, когда Баки окажется в пределах видимости караульных прожекторов. От макушки до кончиков пальцев Баки был облачён в резиновый чёрный костюм, скользкий и глянцевый, напоминающий тюленью кожу. Вдоль рук располагались хитро сконструированные воздушные мешки, позволяющие держаться на поверхности и уравновешивающие его новую руку из литого вибраниума. На голову был надет облегающий шлем с прозрачной лицевой пластиной, который застёгивался под горлом, не оставляя водной стихии ни единого открытого участка кожи. У шлема имелся мундштук, который не давал воде проникать внутрь, но обеспечивал ограниченный доступ кислорода. Пока Баки держался у поверхности, кислород пополнялся, и можно было свободно дышать, даже не высовывая головы.

Наташа и Сэм сбросили его в тридцати пяти милях от берега. Ну, то есть, они вывели один из джетов Т’Чаллы на высоту приблизительно в шестьдесят футов над водой, и Баки выпрыгнул из открытого шлюза грузового отсека. Стив бы им гордился. Подойди джет чуть ближе, они рисковали быть обнаруженными даже с учётом изощрённой маскировочной технологии.

Безрадостный Сэм напоследок ещё раз проверил его гидрокостюм, бормоча себе под нос что-то о дурацких поручениях.

— Если ты утонешь, Стив меня убьёт, — отрезал он, пока они с Баки стояли в хвостовой части джета и обжигающе холодный ветер бил им в лица.— Так что лучше даже не думай об этом.

Баки бы стоило сказать тогда что-нибудь успокаивающее, но в голову ничего не шло, так что Сэм, закатив глаза, бурчал себе под нос и проверял застёжки на костюме и снаряжении.

Впрочем, перед самым прыжком Сэм в последний раз наклонился близко к Баки.

— Вытащи его, ладно? — негромко, стараясь не перекрикивать тихий гул моторов и плеск воды внизу, попросил он. — Верни его.

Так что Баки плыл, размеренно загребая руками и ногами, а вокруг стояла ясная морозная ночь. Даже в костюме он чувствовал, как немеют руки и ноги, и приходилось одной рукой счищать лёд, намерзавший по бокам лицевой пластины.

Сэм предлагал долететь на крыльях, а Клинт — подойти к берегу на крохотной моторной лодке, но вокруг базы была возведена система слежения по последнему слову инженерной мысли Хаммера. Если к базе по воде или по воздуху приближался объект, превышающий размерами крупного тюленя, или любого рода мотор, вся база намертво запечатывалась.

Заплыв оказался наилучшей возможностью — и, к ярому неодобрению Сэма, эту возможность не мог реализовать никто, кроме Баки.

Уилсон не скрывал: он думал, что отправится за Стивом сам. Им двигали собственное отчаяние, нежелание подвергать Баки опасности и страх, что кто-нибудь на базе знает слова-триггеры. Гидрокостюм, созданный вакандскими учёными, был лучшим в своём роде — но и он не мог творить чудеса. Даже в нём любой человек, кроме Баки или Стива, умер бы от переохлаждения задолго до того, как доберётся до берега.

Во время тестовых испытаний, ещё до того, как все смирились с мыслью, что их единственной надеждой был бывший убийца из ГИДРы с промытыми мозгами и полной действующих триггеров головой, Сэм сделал пару пробных заплывов. Перед тем, как Баки согласился с планом, Наташа показывала ему видеозаписи. В первый раз Сэм едва продержался двадцать минут в огромном бассейне, имитирующем холодные антарктические воды, а затем стал дрожать так сильно, что не смог продолжать плыть. Во второй раз он выдержал двадцать восемь минут, и его губы опасно посинели. Это его не остановило, и уже после того, как разбудили Баки и начали составлять план, Сэм сделал ещё одну, последнюю попытку. Самое долгое время, которое ему удалось продержаться на плаву, составило чуть меньше сорока минут, и, когда его наконец заставили выбраться из ледяной воды, он едва не впал в кататонию от переохлаждения. А заплыв до континента должен был занять несколько часов.

Конечно же, для Баки он тоже был рискованным, и Наташа до мельчайших деталей проработала вместе с ним все потенциальные опасности. Пока Сэм злился, что выбрали не его, а Ванда притихла от отчаяния, именно Наташа говорила, что у Баки есть выбор — что никто не станет думать о нём хуже, если он откажется. «Стив не захотел бы, чтобы ты рисковал своей жизнью», — с каменно-спокойным лицом говорила она. Но Баки всё равно согласился. В его голове была одна программа, заложенная гораздо глубже, чем могла сунуться ГИДРА, и эта программа влекла его защищать Стива Роджерса. Может, Баки и был оружием ГИДРы — но верным соратником Стива он стал задолго до того.

Так что они с Наташей и учёными проработали все риски: что костюм может порваться при первом погружении, что крохотный насос оксигенатора откажет, если его детали смёрзнутся. Застёжка, не пропускающая воду, могла повредиться — и если ледяная морская вода начнёт просачиваться внутрь, даже Баки не протянет долго. Впрочем, эта миссия стоила всех рисков и даже сверх того.

Вода заливала лицевую панель. Постепенно Баки приблизился к береговой линии, гребни волн начали бережно подталкивать его вперёд, а спокойное безразличие, охватившее его благодаря заплыву по океану на много миль, уступило место острым приступам беспокойства.

Под ним чернела толща воды. В считанных дюжинах футов от него могла находиться гигантская тварь, которую он и не заметил бы. Возможно, Баки плыл над громадными остовами затонувших кораблей, подводных лодок и разбившихся самолётов. Разум зацепился за эту мысль. Разбившийся самолёт.

Почти восемьдесят лет назад Баки не знал, что Стив направил самолёт ГИДРы в океан. Он задумался о том, как Стив глядел в чёрную воду и белый лёд, а затем погружался ниже и ниже, пока даже солнечный свет не перестал дотягиваться до него. У него не было ни защитного костюма, ни баллона с кислородом, ни выхода. Стив умирал в одиночестве.

Баки вздрогнул.

На этот раз выход будет.

Ещё один вал, на этот раз крупнее, поднялся и толкнул его вперёд. Облака над головой медленно расступились, и Баки увидел, что подплыл достаточно близко к массивному ледяному шельфу моря, которое очень кстати (по его мнению) было названо морем Росса. Шельф вырисовывался в темноте подобно утёсу и поблёскивал в звёздном свете, словно странное живое существо. В высоту и ширину он был ужасающе огромен. С его боков срывались айсберги, грузно высовывающиеся из воды, словно огромные опрокинутые корабли.

При виде этого пейзажа в памяти что-то шевельнулось, вызывая чувство дежавю. Теперь, после того как Баки сбросил программирование и обрёл всё возрастающее самосознание, это ощущение он испытывал очень часто. Он восстановил много ярких, живых воспоминаний о ГИДРе, о войне, о Бруклине — но гораздо больше их было скрыто в тени и утрачено, и они всплывали на поверхность только тогда, когда Баки сталкивался с чем-то знакомым лицом к лицу. Сейчас он просто мысленно убрал картинку в архив. У него ещё будет время вглядеться в неё внимательнее — позже, когда Стив окажется в безопасности.

С краю шельфа он заметил тусклые красные огни станции Мак-Мёрдо, мерцающие, как маяк — но ему нужно было не туда.

Баки взбрыкнул ногами, перевернулся на спину, используя инерцию, и сориентировался на местности по звёздам. Затем, используя кнопки управления на пальцах, включил компьютер, встроенный в шлем. Поле зрения заполнили зелёные линии.

Баки опасался включать компьютер надолго, даже несмотря на то, что сестра короля, ведущий учёный, лично поклялась, что никакие сканеры не смогут его засечь. Когда Баки поднял эту тему, Скотт отколол шуточку на тему пожилых граждан, которые боятся современных технологий, но поспешно замолк, когда Баки шевельнул в его направлении новенькой вибраниумной рукой. Впрочем, Баки пришлось признать, что он не так сильно доверяет компьютерам, как Т’Чалла и Скотт.

Впрочем, некоторые положительные моменты у техники определённо имелись. Перед глазами развернулась тепловая карта берега. На ней было видно, что учёные на станции Мак-Мёрдо спят в своих кроватях, и заметно, как на значительное расстояние разливается тепло от вулканов. Но ни то ни другое его не интересовало.

Баки осторожно увеличил границы обзора и просканировал лёд. Весь экран оставался окрашенным в голубой цвет, обозначающий леденящий холод, пока Баки не дошёл почти до противоположного края ледяного шельфа — и тогда в поле его зрения загорелась крохотная золотистая точка, похожая на драгоценный камень в скальной породе. Баки снова перекалибровал экран, приближая изображение. Видно было немного: золотой мазок, который был его целью, а за ним — едва заметные зелёные очертания, глубоко вмурованные в утёс напротив станции Мак-Мёрдо. Это была она: база, которой не существует.

Баки сфокусировался на золотой точке во льдах. Если их источники сообщили верно, это была шахта вентиляции, которая тянулась от днища базы, проходила через нижнюю часть шельфа и заканчивалась в воде под относительно мелководной его областью. Выход закрывала мелкоячеистая сетка, труба был размером примерно три на три фута и уходила вверх под углом почти в семьдесят градусов. В неё мог забраться только один человек. Это и была конечная точка заплыва Баки — его путь внутрь несуществующей, но неприступной базы. Если он будет плыть быстро, то окажется там как раз к окончанию ночной смены.

По мере того как Баки приближался к шельфу, айсберги вокруг него увеличивались, и плыть с ровной хорошей скоростью становилось сложнее — так что пришлось довольно долго двигаться параллельно шельфу, а только потом повернуть к берегу.

Ему предстояло, подобравшись ближе, оставаться как можно дольше под водой, чтобы его не засекли сенсоры движения или прожекторы — не говоря уже о том, что льдины там были чрезвычайно толстыми, затрудняющими выход на поверхность. А у самого шельфа ему предстояло погрузиться вертикально вниз на двести-триста футов, а затем проплыть ещё сто футов под тысячами тонн льда, чтобы добраться до зарешеченной шахты. У Баки впереди была долгая ночь.

Он выключил визор и снова поплыл, на этот раз быстрее, мощно загребая ногами. Он нашёл механический ритм и попытался войти в тот самый неподвижный, мертвенный транс. Вода, тёмная и беспощадная, обрушивалась на шлем, и Баки силой заставлял себя дышать ровно и спокойно. Он почти добрался.

«Стив, — подумал он, когда звёзды снова исчезли за облаками, — я иду. Только держись».

 ** _Тони_**  
Тони Старк заставил себя даже не дёрнуться, когда солдат с безразличным лицом забрал его старкфон и запаковал в непрозрачный чёрный пакет.

— Вы уж с ней поосторожнее, — заявил Тони. — Это дама. И вообще, мы уверены, что в этом есть необходимость? Она очень благоразумна и…

Росс, стоящий у окна и выделяющийся тёмным силуэтом на фоне серого неба, бросил на него взгляд. Где-то вдалеке возвышались горы, а за пределами одинокого аэродрома тянулись дикие аргентинские леса.

— Тони. Мы же договорились.

— Знаю, знаю. — Тони поднял руки ровно настолько, чтобы под манжетой мелькнуло запястье с дорогими часами. — Попытка не пытка. Пока, детка, — помахал он, когда пакет исчез с его глаз.

Тони был одет в тщательно отглаженный тёмно-синий костюм, сшитый на заказ, белую рубашку и светло-розовый галстук. На ногах его были итальянские кожаные туфли, и он аккуратно и элегантно обходил все встреченные лужи. В нагрудном кармане пряталась фляжка; когда чуть ранее Тони выходил из высадившего его частного самолёта, он намеренно распахнул пиджак, чтобы Росс мог долго и пристально в неё вглядеться.

— При вас нет больше никаких записывающих или электронных устройств, сэр? — спросил молодой охранник. Он выглядел так, словно только-только выпустился из Вест-Пойнта; лицо у него было юное и нежное. Его отец, или дед, или мать, или кто там ещё, должно быть, замолвил словечко, чтобы пристроить его на эту непыльную работёнку — охранять важных шишек на изолированной станции.

— Не-а. Нихт. Зеро. Нуль. Доволен, Росс?

Они сидели в небольшой серой комнатке с единственным узким окном, выходящим на тёмные горы с шапками снега и серую водную гладь южной части Атлантического океана. Снаружи едва слышно рокотал авианосец, ожидающий их на взлётной полосе.

— Я пытался подчеркнуть, насколько серьёзна ситуация, Старк. Возможно, эта технология изменит наши представления о медицине, обороне границ и вооружении. Такое мы не показываем впопыхах.

— Эту болтовню я слышал и в прошлом месяце, Росс. Я думал, моих щедрых вложений достаточно, чтобы показать, насколько серьёзно я к этому отношусь. — Лучше бы так и было. Пускай Тони щедростью превосходил самого господа бога, но пятьдесят миллионов долларов, которые он передал Россу на официальном приёме в центре Вашингтона, были слишком большой суммой, чтобы ими рисковать. Не говоря уже о том, что, если его возьмёт на карандаш Комитет по оценке финансов, Тони, возможно, придётся заплатить гораздо больше в качестве штрафов.

Всё началось на одном званом ужине. Тони ввалился туда, опоздав на час, от него несло выпивкой, и он громко распространялся каждому встречному о том, как опозорил страну Стив Роджерс. Это был ошеломительный успех.

Росс улыбнулся, продемонстрировав все зубы. Он был похож на волка, чующего сытную еду.

— Твоё пожертвование было крайне щедрым, Тони, и я уверен, тебя порадует то, что на него приобрели.

Тони изо всех сил удерживал на лице улыбку.

— Поглядим, Росс. Другая ерунда, которую наштамповали ваши прикормленные учёные, меня не особенно впечатлила.

— Совсем скоро увидишь. — Росс взмахнул рукой. — Мы отправимся сразу же, как только охрана закончит окончательную проверку.

— Замечательно. А теперь мне нужно отлучиться в комнату для мальчиков. Это ведь туда? — Тони указал на длинный коридор, через который они вошли.

Росс кивнул, уже переведя своё внимание на свой защищённый спутниковый телефон.

— Возвращайся к десяти, Тони. Мы же не хотим опоздать. До лабораторий три часа пути.

Туалет в конце коридора оказался влажный и выстуженный — он не был связан с изначальной системой вентиляции и отопления, установленной на остальной базе. Пускай они и находились у чёрта на рогах в аргентинской глухомани, но с тех пор, как восемь месяцев назад в Антарктиде возвели новый тайный бункер, эта американская база видела немало выдающихся транзитных пассажиров. С учётом того, какого крупного калибра чиновники проезжали через эту базу, Штаты наняли нескольких подрядчиков, чтобы провести небольшой апгрейд и повысить уровень комфорта. Но ремонт делали халтурно и наспех, и о таких туалетах, как этот — отсыревших пережитках старой конструкции, — забыли.

Но сегодня сырость играла Тони на руку. Несколько недель назад он выделил на планах базы именно этот туалет. В нём было ни камер, ни жучков — никто не следил, что он тут делает. Тони включил генератор белого шума, встроенный в тонкую оправу его очков, а затем распахнул чёрную куртку.

— Ты там нормально? — спросил он у нагрудного кармана, противоположного тому, где лежала фляжка.

Раздался едва заметный шорох, и из кармана вылез Скотт, который уселся на большую металлическую пуговицу, не дающую сканерам засечь никаких сигналов от его костюма.

— Обязательно было сегодня лить на себя столько одеколона, Старк?

— Нюх у тебя, как у деревенщины, Лэнг. Эта туалетная вода стоит больше денег, чем ты можешь унести в охапке. — Тони не видел лица Скотта, но готов был спорить, что тот морщится. — Залезай обратно.

Лэнг поднял едва различимый палец и снова спрыгнул в аккуратно отглаженную шёлковую подкладку.

Они подружились не так давно, если их отношения в принципе можно было назвать дружбой. Когда Тони прибыл вместе с Наташей в Ваканду после почти сорокачасового путешествия окольными путями, чтобы замести следы, там кроме Клинта его ждал и Скотт.

— Я не доверяю Старкам, — почти немедленно сказал он, — но меня с тобой не связывает такая история, как остальных, так что добро пожаловать на борт.

— Ну, а я не доверяю ворам — но поскольку мы собираемся вломиться в тюрьму, полагаю, мне придётся.

Как только Скотт более-менее надёжно спрятался в кармане, Тони схватил металлическую урну, стоящую рядом с писсуаром, и поставил вверх дном рядом с раковиной. Вытащив из кармана носовой платок, он забрался на неё, схватился за грязные металлические зубцы, окружающие вентиляционное отверстие, и дёрнул. Болтики попадали ему в ладонь. Тони убрал их в карман штанов и сунул руку внутрь, в темноту. Внутри было влажно и склизко, и он поморщился.

Наконец он нащупал пальцами тонкий пластик и вытащил из тайника небольшой пакетик. С лёгкостью разорвав упаковку, он извлёк наружу тонкий старкфон.

— Снова в деле, — пробормотал он себе под нос, засовывая телефон в металлизированную подкладку куртки. Она должна была сработать как клетка Фарадея и не дать сканерам Росса его засечь. Тони аккуратно поправил урну, выключил генератор белого шума и разорвал упаковочный пластик на мелкие клочки.

В дверь постучали.

— Мистер Старк? — раздался приглушённый массивной дверью голос увиденного ранее охранника. — Мы готовы к отправке.

— Минуточку, — ответил Тони. Он сбросил клочки пластика в унитаз и смыл, проследив, чтобы все они исчезли в древней канализации. Затем он включил воду в раковине и тщательно вымыл руки, убедившись, что края манжет его рубашки немного намокли. В конце концов, пьяные немного неуклюжи.

Он знал, что они зашли уже слишком далеко, так что приходилось обдумывать каждую мелочь.

Первой ему позвонила Наташа — больше года назад, сразу после того, как американские военные вытащили Стива из вертолёта, потерпевшего крушение в Мумбаи. Поначалу она говорила уклончиво, но, когда поняла, что Тони в самом деле ничего об этом не слышал, выложила на стол все карты. В те первые несколько мучительных недель они даже не знали наверняка, жив ли ещё Стив, учитывая, что разведслужбы на эту тему молчали. К тому времени, как Тони получил подтверждение, что Стива забрали в закрытый военный госпиталь на Филиппинском побережье, некое безымянное правительственное агентство уже снова перевезло Стива, и его следы практически растворился в эфире, лишь девять месяцев назад показавшись вновь.

В бюджете Пентагона появилась одинокая строчка расходов на «комплексное экспериментальное исследование современного применения сывороток Второй Мировой войны». Оплату проводили мелкому оборонному подрядчику, совладельцем которого через несколько подставных корпораций был Таддеус Росс. Но даже тогда они не были уверены, пока не отследили расписание поездок Росса и не засекли поспешные попытки организовать новую закрытую военную базу.

Перед самым выходом Тони остановился у грязного зеркала и взглянул на своё отражение. Его волосы были взъерошены ровно так, как надо, а лицо приобрело землистый оттенок. Ещё после принятия Заковианского соглашения он потерял в весе, а за последние несколько месяцев, пока они вынашивали этот безумный план, похудел ещё больше. Он вдруг подумал, что больше не выглядит как Железный человек. Он был похож на усталого средних лет руководителя корпорации, который оставил позади мечты о супергероике и теперь думает только о выпивке, молодых девушках и о том, где взять деньги, чтобы сохранить компанию на плаву. Он выглядел, как сотня других мужчин средних лет, балансирующих на грани между продуктивностью и алкоголизмом, между успехом и отчаянием. Он почти год играл роль ущемлённого, разочарованного и расчётливого бизнесмена и теперь практически ощутил вкус победы. Ему нужно было лишь ещё раз сыграть свою роль.

Тони улыбнулся своему отражению, вытащил манжеты рубашки из-под рукавов и стряхнул с пиджака невидимые соринки. Представление наконец началось.

 ** _Баки_**  
У подножия шельфа плавучие льдины оказались толще, чем ожидал Баки. Чтобы проплыть под ними, пришлось потратить больше кислорода из баллона, чем он рассчитывал. Найти промежутки, в которые можно вынырнуть и набрать воздуха, оказалось даже сложнее, чем он думал.

В последние несколько футов его путешествия через трещины во льду не пробивался свет. Баки ощутил, что затылочная часть шлема царапнула об лёд, и вытянул обе руки в поисках расщелины. Он чувствовал, что над ним бесконечно простирался грузный ледяной массив, не дающий всплыть.

«Ты не в ловушке, — напомнил он себе. — Ты не застрял. Ты не в криокамере. Тебя не поймают. Ты не отправишься в сон. Ты здесь. Ты Джеймс Барнс».

Те уголки его разума, которые всё ещё принадлежали ГИДРе, заявили о себе громче, но Баки их проигнорировал.

Он нащупал руками открытую воду, а затем высунул ладони над поверхностью и начал протискиваться через расщелину, сопротивляясь безумному желанию резко вдохнуть или высунуться высоко над водой. Вместо этого он помялся на месте, неглубоко дыша, закрыл глаза и заставил себя успокоиться.

Когда он открыл глаза, оказалось, что ледяной утёс в считанных ярдах от него. В такой близости от этой громадины Баки ощутил себя крохотным и неполноценным. Утёс тянулся далеко за пределы его поля зрения и, казалось, был бесконечным в высоту и ширину.

Уровень кислорода упал, потому Баки чуть высунулся из воды, чтобы запас в баллоне пополнился, а сам в это время начал отпихивать льдины в сторону, чтобы добраться до края утёса. Оказавшись на месте, Баки положил на него обе руки и глубоко вдохнул.

Оглянувшись назад, он увидел мили чёрной воды и льда, тянущиеся до самого горизонта, где океан растворялся в холодной антарктической ночи. Этот дикий пейзаж успокоил что-то глубоко внутри Баки. Это не лаборатория и не бункер. Он не оружие в руках ГИДРы.

Скользнув чуть ниже уровня воды, он включил компьютер на лицевой панели, и поле зрения снова заполнили зелёные линии. Подгрузилась тепловая карта, и Баки увидел, что вентиляция прямо по курсу перед ним; теперь, когда он подплыл ближе, золотистая точка засияла ярче. Баки знал, что больше не сможет включить карту, оставаясь незамеченным. Труба выходила примерно в восьмидесяти футах под краем шельфа — но даже с его крохотным фонариком там будет кромешная тьма, и Баки придётся полагаться на собственное чувство направления, чтобы двигаться куда нужно.

Он проверил уровень кислорода. Индикатор светился зелёным. Тридцать минут дыхания. У него было тридцать минут, чтобы найти днище ледяного шельфа и заплыть глубоко под него. Баки запретил себе думать об этой части миссии — запретил думать о том, как потеряется под шельфом, во тьме и холоде, как у него кончится кислород и всё просто остановится. Замёрзнет ли он, как когда-то Стив? Как сам он замерзал в камере ГИДРы? Может быть, Баки не умрёт. Он просто погрузится на дно, и его никогда не найдут. Он проспит там сотни лет. Он сможет отдохнуть — оружие, которое наконец сдали на склад. Он пробудет на дне до тех пор, пока шапки ледников не сместятся и какой-нибудь учёный его не откопает. Мир станет совсем другим, и, может быть, в нём будут летающие автомобили, и, наверное, никто не вспомнит имя Баки или триггеры, и он сможет найти себе тихую квартирку в тихом городке, просто преклонить голову и провести там многие годы.

Но там не будет Стива.

Баки снова проверил уровень кислорода, в последний раз уточнил по карте положение вентиляции и отключил компьютер. Сделал долгий ровный вдох и, взглянув на прекрасные звёзды в небе, погрузился под воду.

Он мощно отталкивался ногами и держался одной рукой за шельф, чтобы тот вёл его по направлению вниз. Вода вокруг него стала ещё чернее и холоднее, как будто это вообще было возможно. Баки нажал на кнопку на левом запястье, и воздушные мешки, которые придавали ему плавучести, с шипением сдулись; теперь он ощутил, какая у него тяжёлая рука и как сильно она тянет его вниз.

Чем глубже он уходил, тем сильнее путал верх и низ. Глубинный животный инстинкт, суровый и неумолимый, надрывался, веля ему поворачивать назад. Несмотря на это, Баки заставил себя дышать ровно.

«Не трать кислород».

Один раз ему померещился серый сполох какой-то рыбы, и он отдёрнулся, прижавшись ко льду, словно так та его не заметит. Но что бы это ни было за существо, оно плевать хотело на Баки и продолжило плыть, не оглядываясь. На краткий миг Баки подумал включить налобный фонарик, но решил не рисковать, пока не заплывёт под шельф.

Ему казалось, что он погружается на глубину уже несколько долгих часов.

Баки сделал мощный гребок руками и, ощутив, что шельф начинает изгибаться вовнутрь, последовал туда. Здесь лёд был почти мягким, его крохотные осколки крошились под пальцами, пока Баки плыл мимо. Он воображал, что находится в космосе, огибает лунный кратер. Что позади него ничего, кроме пустоты — что нет никакого ледяного утёса, нависающего над головой.

Он разрешил себе включить налобный фонарик. С такой глубины ничто не достигло бы поверхности, а если здесь и были камеры, его всё равно уже засекли. Свет разгонял черноту совсем ненамного; фонарик скорее холодно мерцал, нежели светил лучом. Баки видел лишь воду и лёд — он словно попал в ловушку в верхней части какой-то массивной каверны.

Он решительно не стал проверять уровень кислорода. Всё равно, когда его останется только на две минуты, запиликает предупреждающий сигнал. Но так или иначе, к этому моменту не осталось никаких других путей. Даже если кислорода осталось на пятнадцать минут, Баки не смог бы вернуться на поверхность. К тому же всплыть значит бросить Стива, а если и есть что-то, что Баки Барнс не сделает никогда – он никогда не бросит Стива Роджерса.

Он потянулся вперёд, загребая воду обеими ладонями, и зашарил руками ниже. Там лёд становился ровнее; он был буквально под животом. А затем Баки услышал тихий шорох, словно в воду впрыскивают воздух.

Вентиляция.

Он едва не всхлипнул вслух.

Ещё пара сильных гребков, и Баки оказался на месте. Вода вокруг него мерцала, а ледяной потолок немного приподнялся, уходя к трубе. Это помогло бороться с клаустрофобией, пускай он всё ещё не мог ничего разглядеть дальше нескольких футов. Прямо над ним разверзся тёмный провал вентиляции, контрастирующий с чистым, почти иссиня-белым льдом вокруг. Решётка, закрывающая отверстие, была больше похожа на сетку, мягкую и тонкую, и Баки легко сорвал её с боков металлической трубы. Он втиснулся прямо под неё, сделал рывок вверх и выскользнул из воды в движении, которое показалось ему до странности похожим на рождение.

Металл был сырой, и даже через фильтры вокруг мундштука просачивался запах плесени. Баки оперся о стенку и проверил уровень кислорода. Его оставалось на две минуты и пятнадцать секунд.

Баки дал себе момент передышки и прислонился лбом ко внутренней стенке трубы, жадно хватая ртом воздух, который впервые за почти двенадцать часов не нужно было беречь. Затем он собрался с силами и целиком заполз в трубу.

На его ладонях и подошвах располагались полоски чуть липкого магнитного материала, который позволил Баки легко устроиться в узком пространстве. Как только он вылез из воды, начать движение вверх не составило труда. Спустя всего несколько ярдов труба стала выравниваться, потому он не карабкался, а скорее даже полз.

Баки старался двигаться с постоянной скоростью и как можно тише. Насколько им было известно, за этой трубой не следили, но лучше не рисковать. Это была старая труба, присутствовавшая на плане с самого начала, и её не стали заменять, когда несколько месяцев назад базу вновь ввели в эксплуатацию.

Это была единственная причина, по которой подобную попытку спасения в принципе можно было провернуть — систему охраны организовали наспех, когда стало очевидно, что нужно поместить куда-то ценного сильного узника и спрятать концы в воду. Технически территория принадлежала Великобритании, но бункер построили совместно с Соединёнными Штатами сразу после окончания Второй Мировой. До недавнего времени он был практически заброшен.

Однажды здесь побывала Пегги. Согласно записям, она нанесла краткий визит на базу в пятьдесят шестом, и вскоре после этого все эксперименты, что проводили на ней, были свёрнуты. Большая часть документов, уточняющих, о каких именно проектах шла речь, была утеряна или разрушена. Но когда Баки смотрел на скудные старые фотографии, что-то неприятно дёргало у него в голове.

Весь его разум казался заболоченным, туманным минным полем, слои грязи на котором перемешались с течением времени. Вакандские учёные сделали что могли — но коды оказались заложены глубоко, их компоненты внедрили в участки, отвечающие за основные процессы жизнедеятельности. Если выкорчевать всё, что поломала ГИДРА, сказали учёные, то удалится также и личность Баки, и разум, и все воспоминания, которые ему удалось сберечь. Это было осуществимо — но после Баки превратился бы в овощ. Часть Баки, услышав эти новости, хотела сдаться — хотела зарыться глубоко в тёплый сон и просто истаять.

Стив никогда не сдавался. Даже на той самой последней миссии, когда его схватили люди Росса, он преследовал очередного учёного ГИДРы, надеясь получить ответ именно от него. Впрочем, блокнот, полный подробных клинических заметок, который Сэм с надеждой привёз в Ваканду, оказался таким же бесполезным, как и прочие, найденные раньше.

Когда учёные оказались не в силах добиться прогресса, очень сильно помогла Ванда. После того, как Стива схватили, она преодолела собственную травму и сделала всё возможное, чтобы нейтрализовать триггеры в голове Баки — по крайней мере, те, что они знали. Получилось не идеально, но, по крайней мере, это давало Баки шанс на поле боя.

Труба стала ещё более пологой, и Баки воспользовался моментом, чтобы передохнуть, прислонившись к внутренней стенке. Он сверился с крохотными часами, вшитыми в костюм с внутренней стороны левого запястья, и продолжил ползти. Оставался всего час.

 ** _Скотт_**  
Когда Тони сошёл с вертолётного трапа в Антарктиде, Скотт немедленно ощутил, как холод пробирается сквозь толстую парку, пиджак костюма и затем вгрызается в его собственный костюм. Длинно и нескончаемо завывал ветер, отчего пространство вокруг содрогалось. Скотт поборол дрожь и, собравшись с духом, выбрался из внутренней части кармана.

Полёт из Аргентины в Антарктиду выдался тряским из-за шторма, поднявшего вокруг антарктического побережья переменчивые воздушные потоки. Тони, игравший роль поддатого миллиардера, не выпускал из рук высокий стакан чистой водки. Скотта и так укачивало, а из-за сочетания с тяжёлым алкогольным духом и запахом одеколона он несколько часов испытывал тошноту.

Если его стошнит прямо тут, это послужит Тони уроком, подумал Скотт; но тогда ему пришлось бы сидеть в собственной рвоте, и эта картинка была неприглядной. Так что он воспользовался моментом, пока Тони, громко топая, шёл по взлётно-посадочной полосе, и освежил голову на холодном воздухе.

Скотт слышал Тони, который приглушённым и слегка запыхавшимся голосом расспрашивал о системе безопасности и камерах, и Росса, который раздражённым тоном ему отвечал.

— Такое чувство, что я захожу в советский подвал, — сказал Тони. — Декоратора нанять вы не могли? Или чтоб хотя бы кто-нибудь тут немного подкрасил? Боже, как всё запущено.

— Усовершенствования должны были быть эффективными, и я уверен, что тебе это известно.

— Я видел контракт, который присылал госдепартамент. Датчики движения, инфракрасные камеры… Система безопасности влетела вам в копеечку. Не то чтобы я не был признателен за приличные прибыли для своей компании, но… даже мне показалось, что это всё несколько чересчур. Боитесь, что ваши подопытные зверушки разбегутся? — Старк сказал это будничным, даже немного невнятным тоном, словно водка, которую он пил на вертолёте, всё ещё не выветрилась из его организма.

Росс не отвечал. Они остановились — кажется, у какой-то стены, поскольку ветер стих.

— Ты умный человек, Тони. Ты знаешь, что мы экспериментируем не на животных. Это для университетов, где мелкие учёные занимаются разной ерундой. У нас же здесь — самая передовая наука, — сдержанно произнёс он. — Не думаю, что ты бы подписал чек, будь это не так.

Скотт напрягся, но Тони эти слова, кажется, не побеспокоили.

— Вы правы. А самом деле, поскольку мы с вами идём к противоударной двери в грёбаной Антарктиде, я уверен, что за местные дела нас обоих могут отдать под суд. Так что давайте-ка закругляйтесь с болтовнёй и расскажите мне, что понакупили на мои деньги.

— Нелегко тебе пришлось, — неожиданно негромким и мягким голосом сказал Росс.

Скотт поёжился. Он уже слышал это тон. В голове вспыхнуло воспоминание, как Росс говорил ему в тюрьме глубоко под водой: «Разве ты не хочешь снова увидеться с дочерью, Скотт? Ты, должно быть, очень скучаешь по Кэсси. Просто скажи мне, где Стив Роджерс, и всё будет хорошо».

Скотт крепко потряс головой и попытался сосредоточиться. Он прополз по рубчатым каёмкам к тщательно спроектированному отверстию возле подмышки Тони и выпутался из плотной пиджачной ткани.

— Я слышал, полковнику Роудсу скоро предстоит ещё одна операция, — продолжил Росс. — Он всё ещё ничего не чувствует ниже пояса? Должно быть, тяжело на это смотреть. А Стив Роджерс всё ещё в бегах — вы были друзьями, а он вот так взял и бросил свою работу, свою страну… тебя.

Тони не отвечал.

Скотт выглянул через пуговичную петлю и увидел, что они стоят посреди заснеженной равнины перед чем-то вроде взрывопрочной двери. Территорию освещали единственная лампочка, висящая над ней, и лучи посадочных фар ждущего их вертолёта. Слева от Росса стоял охранник.

— Так чего же ты хочешь, Тони? — спросил Росс так, словно говорил с неуступчивым племянником. — Что ты думаешь обнаружить на другом конце этой шахты лифта? Лекарство для полковника Роудса? Способ посадить Стива Роджерса на скамью подсудимых? Очередное оружие по последнему слову техники, которое пополнит твои карманы?

Металл заскрежетал по металлу, и тяжёлая дверь со скрипом открылась, избавив Тони от необходимости отвечать. За ней ждал одиночный грузовой лифт пять на пять футов; вдоль его стен шли толстые металлические брусья, а с потолка бил жёлтый свет потайных ламп. Скотт сглотнул, припоминая план базы. Единственный вход. Единственный выход. Лифт был спроектирован как смертельная ловушка. Если кто-нибудь попытается бежать, снаружи будут ждать охранники на позициях, и беглецы умрут в этой маленькой металлической коробке под градом пуль, как только доберутся до поверхности.

Росс, одетый в чёрную парку и с зализанными назад волосами, шагнул в лифт и улыбнулся. Он казался свежим, чистым и хорошо выспавшимся, как любой другой чиновник.

Скотт злобно глянул на него из-под шлема и представил, что под внешней безмятежностью Росса можно разглядеть его душу, чёрную и скользкую, как нефть.

Тони шагнул в лифт следом, и Скотту пришлось для равновесия вцепиться в петлицу.

— Как театрально, — сказал Тони, встав плечом плечу с Россом. — Меня там внизу что, Ганнибал Лектер ждёт?

— Что-то вроде того.

Двери лифта наглухо закрылись, и их отрезало от слабенького света со взлётно-посадочной полосы. Неприглядный свет ламп лифта никак не успокаивал.

Все охранники остались снаружи, на поверхности, заметил Скотт. В том, что на этой станции работало минимальное число персонала, был смысл. Когда держишь под землёй в цепях узника, общеизвестного как Капитан Америка, лучше, чтобы круг посвящённых был как можно уже.

Лифт неспешно поехал вниз. Внутри не было кнопок, да в них и не было нужды: лифт ходил только в две точки. Скотт не мог сказать, с какой скоростью двигался лифт, но поездка растянулась дольше, чем представлялось возможным. Ни Росс, ни Тони не произнесли ни слова.

Остановился лифт мягко и бесшумно. При всей его древней наружности механизмы, должно быть, подновили.

Пока они погружались под землю, Скотт думал о Кэсси. Узнай она, что он здесь, попросила бы, наверное, привезти домой пингвина для её коллекции домашних питомцев. Вот была бы картина: гигантский муравей и пингвин, гуляющие по району. Скотт не видел Кэсси уже два года и три месяца. Он снова взглянул на Росса. Он надеялся, впрочем, что этот срок не растянется ещё дольше.

Это задание было их надеждой. Спасти Стива Роджерса и собрать улики, необходимые, чтобы дискредитировать Росса. Затем они смогут вернуться домой — по-настоящему вернуться домой. Не во всем полюбившийся дом в Ваканде и не в одну из конспиративных квартир, которых у Наташи, кажется, было бесконечное число. Скотт сможет вернуться к Кэсси.

Когда двери лифта беззвучно отворились, Скотт был готов. Он подпрыгнул, вцепился в складку воротника, взобрался по ней и опёрся на основание шеи Старка. Он завёл руку за спину, чтобы убедиться, что рюкзак всё ещё надёжно закреплён, а затем, как только Старк вышел из лифта следом за Россом, бросился вперёд, целясь в тонкую щель в полу чуть левее лифта. Он пошатнулся, перекатился и скользнул между металлическими прутьями ровно в тот момент, когда двери лифта закрылись, заглушая его шум.

Скотт ещё раз оглянулся, а затем побежал по металлической изоляции, проложенной между старыми и новыми стенами. Тони показал ему большой палец, спрятанный под длинным рукавом куртки.

Скотт улыбнулся и, проверив часы, бросился вперёд по тонкой конструкции. Оставалось сорок пять минут.

 ** _Баки_**   
Сначала Баки услышал их — ровный топот ботинок и приглушённое перешёптывание — и только потом увидел.

Из трубы он выполз в старую систему вентиляции — сложную паутину труб и нор, по большей части прилизанных во время прошлогоднего ремонта. Внутри слабо пахло краской и антисептиком с едва заметной ноткой плесени.

Насколько можно было судить, вентиляция выходила на этаж с лабораториями. В планах, которые Шерон выудила из документов Пегги, имелось четыре этажа: управляющий центр, офисы, казармы и лаборатории. Вся база была построена наподобие шахты: её пробурили вертикально вниз в лёд и вбок, в массивную скалу сразу за ледяным шельфом; все этажи имели одинаковые размер и форму, и попасть в них можно было только с этажа выше или ниже.

Нельзя было сказать точно, где держат Стива, но Баки готов был спорить, что его упрятали как можно глубже.

Он проверил часы. Тридцать пять минут. Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, он подполз ближе к источнику звуков. Сразу за углом оказалась небольшая решётка, через которую внутрь трубы падали лучи света, и Баки замер рядом с ней.

Решётка находилась у самого пола — через неё был виден гладкий белый линолеум и что-то вроде колёсиков тележки на противоположной стороне узкого коридора. Яркий свет от диодных ламп бил по глазам. Баки моргнул, стараясь дышать ровно.

Приподнявшись, он смог лучше рассмотреть коридор и увидел открытый дверной проём. Внутри были видны металлические стулья, компьютеры и лабораторный стол с установленным на нём микроскопом. В комнату вошёл человек в белом халате, серый и неприметный. Он держал в руках папку с бумагами, которую читал на ходу. Он хмыкнул себе под нос и затем вышел в коридор — мимо того места, где прятался Баки, проскрипели практичные чёрные туфли.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил он кого-то вне поля зрения Баки.

— Пару минут назад прибыл Старк. Они наверху, в демонстрационном зале. Внизу уже можно готовить объект.

Баки застыл и ощутил, как в животе всё перевернулось. Внизу? Есть ещё один этаж? Ни на одном плане и ни в одной заметке, что они просмотрели, о нём ничего не говорилось. Если это правда, туда не вела старая система вентиляции — у него не было способа туда спуститься. Баки сглотнул. Он не мог проникнуть вниз.

 ** _Скотт_**  
Следуя за гудящими проводами, Скотт шмыгал мимо постов охраны и прятался в крохотных трещинах в стенах, и наконец попал в шумную серверную.

Раньше он никогда не видел столь безжизненного помещения. Здесь не было ни плесени, ни помёта животных, ни спешно удирающих крохотных созданий — кроме него самого. В каком-то смысле он словно попал на чужую планету. Все формы жизни, к которым он привык, сбежали отсюда, не оставив ничего, кроме холода и металла.

Это нервировало — но, с другой стороны, вся его жизнь и так была нервной с того самого момента, как он украл из сейфа этот костюм и получил вызов от Капитана Америки. Он очень сильно скучал по Калифорнии, особенно здесь, в холоде и серости. Он скучал по ветреным пляжам, по тёплым холмам и по муравьям, которые зимой заползали к нему в дом. Он скучал по дочери. Да, квартирка в Ваканде была неплоха, а команда — дружелюбна. Просто у него всё время возникало ощущение, что он им чужой. Они были семьёй, скреплённой кровью, слезами и воспоминаниями, а он — случайным знакомым, который оказался не в том месте не в то время.

Когда он согласился участвовать, Клинт отвёл его в сторону и шепнул, что Скотт не обязан вписываться в это дело.

— Будет опасно, приятель, — тихо произнёс он, пока они стояли в нише, выходящей на внутренний сад Вакандского исследовательского центра. — Подумай о дочери.

— У тебя тоже дети, — напомнил ему тогда Скотт таким же тоном. — Может, я с вами вместе не так долго, ребятки, но это не значит, что я не часть команды, ясно? Что ты сказал тогда? Придут за одним из нас — придут за всеми. Так дай мне поучаствовать.

Клинт лишь спокойно глядел в ответ.

— Я обязан Кэпу жизнью, — сказал он. — Но я хочу удостовериться, что ты знаешь, во что ввязываешься.

Скотт проскользнул в двери диспетчерской и уставился на возвышающиеся над ним ряды серверов и мониторов. Экраны были заполнены изображениями коридоров, лифтов, лестничных пролётов и комнат, а снизу бежали временные метки. Единственный охранник сидел на стуле на колёсиках и ел чипсы из хрустящего синего пакета, опершись локтем на стол возле клавиатуры. В голубом свете комнаты его лицо было вялым, словно он готов был вот-вот уснуть.

Идеально.

Скотт шмыгнул вдоль ряда серверов в поисках нужного. Тот нашёлся в конце, прямо за главным распределительным центром. Забраться наверх по веренице usb-портов оказалось сложнее, чем ожидал Скотт. Лицевая панель сервера была сделана из скользкого пластика, за который было сложно ухватиться, и к тому времени, как Скотт добрался до первого порта, он весь взмок.

Он устроился на краешке порта и, сняв со спины рюкзак, расстегнул молнию. Во внутреннем кармане лежал ряд миниатюрных флэшек, которые выглядели практически как полые рукава. Если кто-нибудь и подойдёт к серверу, то не сможет увидеть, что они здесь стоят. Это было одно из изобретений Старка, так что Скотт сохранял скепсис.

Он устроил миниатюрную флэшку внутри порта, постаравшись, чтобы она располагалась по центру. Старк сказал, что в этом нет нужды, но последнее, чего Скотт хотел — это заблокировать целый порт неработающей флэшкой. Он выскользнул из порта и пристроился на ближайшей лампочке. Раскрыв панель управления на рукаве, он глубоко вдохнул и нажал на кнопку. Раздался тихий гудок, который, как надеялся Скотт, был слышен только ему самому, а затем — соответствующий щелчок, с которым пустотелая флэшка увеличилась и встала на место внутри порта.

Скотт выглянул из-за края сервера. Охранник всё ещё поедал чипсы, переключаясь между разными камерами, показывающими выложенный кафелем коридор. Скотт увидел Тони и Росса, прошедших под камерой плечом к плечу. Он снова спрятался и вытащил портативный компьютер. Чтобы включить его, потребовалось всего мгновение — но когда он заработал, Скотт выдохнул с таким облегчением, словно задерживал дыхание несколько часов. Система безопасности базы беспрепятственно загрузилась и автоматически зарегистрировала его.

— Повеселись, ПЯТНИЦА, — шепнул он, устанавливая искин во внутреннюю систему, и затем отправился на поиски следующего порта.

Дальше пошло легче. Он установил ещё пять флэшек (три основных и две запасных, на всякий случай), а затем нашёл трещину в стене и уселся на пыльной балке.

— Мы готовы, ПЯТНИЦА? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, сэр. Я взяла под контроль все камеры и систему наблюдения за базой и внесла биометрические параметры вас, сержанта Барнса, капитана Роджерса и шефа. Все ваши передвижения будут перезаписаны, вы не появитесь на камерах и не вызовете сигналы тревоги.

— Ты лучше всех. Если когда-нибудь тебе надоест Старк, я буду счастлив принять тебя к себе под крыло.

— Я не сомневаюсь, сэр, — сухо ответила она.

Скотт улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Давай приступать. Засеки местоположение Старка и Барнса, включи их коммы, естественно, заглуши сигнал, и покажи мне, где держат капитана Роджерса.

— Вернусь через секундочку, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, и Скотт услышал, как зажужжал крохотный процессор.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Скотт развернул план базы и начал пролистывать его. Он нашёл демонстрационный зал и раздевалку, затем отметил местоположение всех лифтов. После перешёл к сканированию системы вентиляции, пытаясь понять, где мог вылезти Барнс. Проследив все трубы, он сделал паузу и прошёл по ним ещё раз.

Этажей было пять.

— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул он, и в этот же самый момент в его ухе раздался голос Барнса, чей передатчик успешно запустила Пятница:

— Лэнг? У нас проблема.

— Здесь пять этажей. — Скотт торопливо печатал, пролистывая страницы. — С северной стороны шахты есть лифт, который идёт из лабораторий вниз. Но у нас нет… нет плана этажа, и вентиляция туда не достаёт.

Барнс со свистом вдохнул, и Скотт, подумав о том, что тот, наверное, сейчас чувствует, испытал тошноту. Барнс был огромный, холодный и опасный, но Скотт был в комнате, где тому сказали, что Стива схватили и заключили в тюрьму. Скотт видел, как на какое-то крохотное мгновение исказилось лицо Барнса, как он согнулся, словно что-то внутри него рассыпалось в прах. Когда он выпрямился, его лицо снова было бесстрастным, но он весь напрягся, готовый к битве. Теперь же Скотт и вообразить не мог, каково это — подобраться так близко и смотреть, как ускользает шанс.

— ПЯТНИЦА? — отчаянно позвал он. — Я что-то упустил? — Он просканировал планировку. Барнс находился на четвёртом этаже, считая от верха, в северо-западном квадранте. Старк — на втором, там, где находились офисы, близко к центру, где, как они предполагали, исходя из старых планов базы, располагался демонстрационный зал.

В голосе ПЯТНИЦы звучало такое же сожаление, как он сейчас ощущал.

— Пятый этаж располагает замкнутой системой безопасности. Отсюда мы не можем получить к ней доступ. Тепловые сигнатуры свидетельствуют о присутствии десяти человек, температура одного из них на десять градусов выше температуры обычного человеческого тела.

— Стив, — сказал Баки таким бесцветным тоном, словно сам не осознал, что произнёс это вслух.

— Полагаю, это капитан Роджерс, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ну, что же, накрылся наш план А. — Голос Барнса звучал так, словно он находился в маленьком помещении.

— И план Б, — ответил Скотт. — У меня нет доступа к лифту на пятый этаж. Я могу попробовать пробраться туда и влезть в систему безопасности — но точки доступа были спроектированы с учётом конкретно этой системы. Я не… ПЯТНИЦА, сколько времени нужно, чтобы переформатировать наши программы для работы там внизу?

— Пока я не вижу это сама, я могу только догадываться о том уровне безопасности. Если он подобен этому, три часа, чтобы взломать все пароли и переписать код.

— У нас нет столько времени, — отрезал Барнс. — Лэнг, можешь достать мне пистолет?

— Чего? Нет! Ты не можешь прокладывать себе путь оттуда стрельбой. Ты так и до первого лифта не доберёшься! — Теперь его лёгкие сжались от паники. Он увидит Капитана Америку и Баки Барнса мёртвыми, изрешечёнными пулями. — Вас обоих убьют. — Он застучал по клавиатуре, проверяя комм Старка. Тот всё ещё был отключен. Хотел бы он быть сейчас рядом с Барнсом, а не в трещине в стене тремя этажами выше. — Просто… Давай подождём Старка.

— Не собираюсь я никого убивать, Лэнг. — В голосе Барнса звучало нетерпение. — У меня есть план.

 ** _Баки_**  
Баки не солгал, сказав, что у него есть план. Просто этот план был… не лучшим. Но, честно говоря, Баки подумал, что заслуживает поощрения уже за то, что подавил глубинный инстинктивный импульс взорвать дыру в полу и вытащить Стива на чистой силе воли.

С помощью Скотта и ПЯТНИЦы он пролез по старой вентиляционной системе на этаж выше, к казармам. Они выглядели совсем как армейские, широкое помещение было заставлено двухъярусными кроватями. На одном конце этажа располагалась группа отделённых стеной спален, на другой — общий душ и раздевалка, рядом с которыми установили условное подобие спортзала. Стены были из голого серого бетона, а пол покрывал тонкий грубый ковролин, как и во всех офисах, которые видел Баки. Кровати были приставлены близко друг к другу, оставляя минимум личного пространства. К счастью для солдат, этажом выше, в офисных помещениях, располагалась небольшая столовая с обеденным залом.

Согласно добытой информации, для охраны базы наняли двадцать пять хорошо подготовленных военных в отставке из числа нигде не засветившихся частных охранников. Их личности держали строго засекреченными, как и двенадцати учёных, которые работали здесь на постоянной основе. Все охранники на дежурстве носили маски, закрывавшие лица до самых глаз.

— Это мера предосторожности, — с деланой холодностью пояснила тогда Романофф. — чтобы предотвратить кары от людей, которых они охраняют.

Сегодня это играло им на руку.

Когда Баки выскользнул из-за потолочной плитки на незаправленную койку, комната пустовала: все ушли наверх завтракать и предположительно готовиться к демонстрационному опыту для Старка. Однако было слышно, что в душе течёт вода, и Баки осторожно соскользнул на пол.

— Итак, — шепнул он сам себе, — который шкафчик?

— Э-э… третий слева, — снова вклинился Скотт. — В душе один парень — он в центральной кабинке.

— Понял. — Баки стянул маску, которую не снимал с того самого момента, как выпрыгнул из джета. — Ты же позаботилась о системах безопасности, да, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Сейчас вас могу видеть только я, сержант.

Он кивнул.

— Ну, тогда ладно.

Он прокрался по полу к душевым. Оттуда вырывался пар, и Баки, пока аккуратно скользил по влажному полу, слышал, как кто-то напевает в душе. У раковин он остановился, прикидывая расстояние. Дверцы кабинок, сделанные из матового плексигласа, открывались наружу. За одной из них, покрытой каплями конденсата, был виден размытый мужской силуэт, а на ручке двери висело полотенце.

Баки прыгнул вперёд, схватил полотенце металлической рукой, а живой распахнул дверь.

Охранник не успел издать ни звука, когда Баки набросил полотенце ему на голову и зажал металлической ладонью рот и нос, перехватив другой рукой через грудь. Этот парень был хорошо тренирован, потому целенаправленно обмяк, перенося массу, и тут же пнул ногой, целясь в лодыжку Баки. Впрочем, Баки был сильнее и быстрее. Он легко отступил вбок, а затем толкнул их обоих в угол, устроив парня у скользкой стены душевой так, чтобы вода лилась прямо ему на лицо.

Хватило нескольких минут. Через мокрое полотенце и прижатую к лицу ладонь воздух проникнуть не мог, так что парень забился, отчаянно и неуклюже, а затем обмяк и замер. Баки подержал его так ещё тридцать секунд, чтобы наверняка, и ослабил хватку.

— Он мёртв? — высоким надтреснутым голосом спросил в наушнике Скотт. До этого всю операцию он не произнёс ни слова.

Баки проверил его пульс.

— Не-а.

Он выключил душ и выволок охранника из кабинки. Скотт сообщил ему о стяжках, лежащих в ближайшем шкафчике, и Баки связал парню запястья, локти, лодыжки и колени, заткнул ему рот полотенцем, а затем затолкал в отверстие в потолке, из которого выполз сам. После этого он направился к шкафчикам.

На третьем слева шкафчике Баки заметил навешенный на дверцу замок.

— Не поможешь тут? — спросил он. — У этого парня кодовый замок.

— Какого типа? — спросил Скотт. — Большую часть замков можно открыть с помощью…

Баки дёрнул посильнее, и замок рассыпался на части в его руке, а сердечник треснул и погнулся.

— Уже неважно, — сказал Баки Скотту и кинул обломки на пол.

Внутри шкафчика лежали только форма, пара ботинок и шлем — всё чёрное, глянцевитое, сравнительно новое. Чтобы выбраться из мокрого гидрокостюма и облачиться в форму, потребовалось больше времени, чем ожидал Баки. Штаны и рубашка были сшиты из грубой ткани с вкраплением тонких металлических волокон.

— Что это за материал? — спросил он.

Пятница издала гудящий звук.

— Это синтетический полимер с включением алюминия и никеля. Я не могу установить, для какой цели это сделано. Такая техника может быть дорогостоящей и делает материалы менее гибкими. Шлем целиком сделан из никеля с платиновым покрытием.

Баки постучал по боку шлема кулаком и прислушался к гулкому звуку.

— Он определённо тяжёлый.

Он надел шлем и закрыл лицо щитком. Теперь между двумя кусками металла виднелись только его глаза. Это не форма ГИДРы, напомнил он себе. Он больше не Зимний Солдат. Затем он схватил с полки идентификационный бейджик и прикрепил к нижней части тяжёлого тактического жилета. На карточке не значилось ни имени, ни звания, ни фотографии — только штрих-код и номер.

— Оружие? — спросил Баки.

— По левую руку от тебя увидишь шкафчик с оружием. Приложи бейджик, чтобы получить доступ.

Замок мигнул зелёным, и шкафчик открылся. Внутри лежали пистолеты стандартного образца, но кроме них присутствовали также жезлы-шокеры и тазеры — то, что можно использовать для усмирения неуправляемых заключённых. При виде них Баки внутренне дёрнулся. Всё оружие было сделано из толстого пластика — ни одной металлической детали. Баки сунул два пистолета в набедренные кобуры и подвесил жезл-шокер на пояс. Тазер отправился в левый нагрудный карман жилета.

Пересекая коридор, ведущий к лифту до лабораторий, Баки намеренно не стал смотреть в зеркало.

— Ну, ладно. Поехали.

 

 ** _Тони_**  
От вида безликих коридоров базы и убогой мебели у Тони закровоточили глаза.

— Как там называлась строчка бюджетных расходов на эту базу? — спросил он, отпихивая ногой стул, который, похоже, был в моде при президентстве Рейгана. — Выделить чуть-чуть на приличного дизайнера вы не могли?

— У нас редко бывают посетители. — Росс сидел на сером текстильном диване, украшенном несколькими тёмными пятнами неизвестного происхождения.

— Да не для посетителей, а для работников. Это же как будто в тюрьме работать. — Тони рухнул на стул и достал из кармана фляжку. В ней плескалось варево его собственного изобретения: оно пахло водкой, но на деле было всего лишь водой с витаминами.

Росс бросил на него безразличный взгляд.

Ну, вот вам и светская беседа.

Тони завинтил крышечку и убрал фляжку.

После того, как Скотт ускользнул, Тони и Росса встретили два нервных учёных, одетых в простые белые халаты и тёмные штаны. Их представили как руководителей проекта, и Тони моментально заметил: несмотря на их уверения, как они счастливы его видеть, лбы у обоих блестели от пота. Затем Тони и Росса сопроводили в сырую крохотную комнатку и оставили одних.

— Чего мы ждём? — наконец спросил Тони, когда тишина стала гнетущей. Он чувствовал вес старкфона во внутреннем кармане. Тони надеялся, что к этому моменту Скотт уже влез в центральный процессор, а Барнс живо ищет, где в этом богом забытом месте держат Стива. В любой момент мог включиться сигнал тревоги, после которого Тони сможет раз и навсегда прекратить этот цирк.

— Иногда, чтобы подготовить эксперимент, требуется немного времени. Мы хотим убедиться, что демонстрационный опыт достоин столь выдающегося гостя, — улыбнулся Росс. — Когда всё будет готово, за нами придут.

— Ну вы хоть подсказку можете мне дать? Я так терпеливо ждал, а вы же знаете, как сильно я не люблю сюрпризы. — Тони выпрямился на краешке стула. — Что-то долго тянете, Росс.

Росс вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и направился к чему-то вроде термостата, встроенного в стену у двери. Он загородил Тони обзор плечом — но тот через всю комнату услышал гудок, а затем стена напротив двери поползла в сторону, открывая комнату побольше, тёмную, заполненную светящимися экранами, по которым бежали данные. На дальнем конце её располагалось гигантское смотровое окно, окружённое индикаторами с ярко-зелёным шрифтом, а перед ним стоял ряд скамеек.

— Так вот на что ушли все деньги, — сказал Тони, демонстративно не вставая. — Похоже на сильно упрощённую версию моей домашней лаборатории.

Росс, не обратив на него внимания, прошёл к небольшому шкафчику в самом дальнем от смотрового окна углу. Он ввёл короткий код, и дверца распахнулась.

— Держи, — сказал он, — тебе нужно будет это надеть. — Он достал плотную куртку и куполообразный шлем со стеклянным лицевым щитком.

— Мы что, будем прыгать с обрыва? — спросил Тони. — Или с парашютом? Или заниматься ещё каким-то экстремальным спортом для адреналиновых наркоманов? Я вот что скажу: с тех пор, как я перестал регулярно надевать костюм Железного Человека, я как-то отказался от шлемов… — Он замолк, принимая у Росса вещи, и осторожно взвесил шлем в руке. — Он пластиковый?

— Это полимер, который разработали наши учёные. Он не плавится, в отличие от других пластмасс, даже при экстремально сильном нагреве, и выдерживает давление почти в две тонны, не ломаясь.

— Впечатляет. — Тони покрутил шлем туда-сюда. — На этом можно кое-что заработать. Не так-то просто сделать подобное.

Росс за щитком собственного шлема улыбнулся.

— Наши учёные были хорошо мотивированы. Идём сюда.

Тони нацепил шлем на голову и проследовал к компьютерам.

— Взгляни. — Росс ввёл пароль и отступил на шаг назад.

Это измерения, понял Тони. Результаты тестов. Они измеряли плотность костной ткани, эластичность кожи, силу тока и… Он сощурился.

— Вы тут что, просто забавлялись с громадным магнитом? — он переключил на следующий экран. Там был медицинский отчёт, результаты МРТ и рентгеновские снимки. Тони изучил заметки.

— Известно ли тебе, — непринуждённо начал Росс, — что твой отец почти двадцать лет работал над попытками повторить успешный опыт Эрскина? У него никак не выходило, даже после того, как удалось воспроизвести точную формулу сыворотки. По большей части она просто делала подопытных сильнее, чем раньше — но не превращала их в сверхлюдей. Никаких способностей к самоисцелению, никакой повышенной выносливости. Под конец у твоего отца появилась теория, что причина провала крылась совсем не в сыворотке, а в аномалиях магнитного поля в конкретном месте и в конкретное время и в том, как они повлияли на приложенную к объекту радиацию. Он выдвинул теорию, что Эрскин выбрал тот подвал из-за его расположения в определённой точке магнитного поля и приурочил начало эксперимента к определённому времени. Твой отец убил около двадцати человек, пытаясь воспроизвести условия. А затем он обнаружил подходящее место. Здесь. Прямо в эпицентре гигантской аномалии магнитного поля — крупнейшей на планете, согласно данным моих учёных. Он вложил средства в постройку этой базы, всё организовал, а затем прибыла Пегги Картер и положила всему конец. Она не понимала, что все величайшие научные достижения требуют жертв. Его заметки засекретили, а базу запечатали.

— Пока за дело не взялись вы, — закончил Тони, сохраняя ровный голос.

— В своих заметках Говард предполагал нечто гораздо большее, нежели увеличение физической силы, даже большее, чем Капитан Америка. Какие силы мы можем высвободить. Забудь об атомных бомбах — мы сможем ставить на колени целые нации при помощи всего одного человека. Наши учёные посчитали, что нашли рабочую формулу, оптимальное соотношение сыворотки, радиации и магнитных аномалий. Всё, что нам было нужно — это подопытные. Вернее, подопытный.

Это был кульминационный момент речи, и Тони понимал, к чему всё шло. Росс был похож на кота, который сожрал огромную ярко-жёлтую канарейку — разве что перья вокруг не летали.

Тони притворился дурачком.

— Да ну? И какого же удачливого сукина сына вы на это подписали?

Росс нацепил на лицо гримасу, призванную изображать благожелательное веселье.

— Ты ведь помнишь Стива Роджерса, верно?

Бинго.

Тони сохранял спокойное лицо.

— Он же прячется где-то в Ваканде.

— Мы поймали его в Индии несколько месяцев назад. Он искал некую книгу, которая, по его разумению, вылечила бы Барнса — но эту книгу подкинули мы. Его подобрали на улице, и, как только наши доктора его подлатали, привезли сюда. Это не человек, это атомная бомба в сорок мегатонн, было бы опасно держать его где-либо ещё.

— И что вы сделали? Превратили его в атомную бомбу в сто мегатонн?

— Мы выпустили то, что уже в нём скрывалось. Сыворотка сделала лишь малую часть того, на что была способна — нужен был лишь небольшой толчок, чтобы достичь полного потенциала.

— Стив Роджерс, — ровным голосом произнёс Тони, стараясь не выдать себя, — никогда не стал бы служить тебе.

Росс блаженно улыбнулся.

— Вот поэтому ты и здесь. Мы изучили Стива Роджерса и на основе полученной информации официально создали нового суперсолдата. Сегодня ты увидишь первую демонстрацию его способностей.

Ну, это было слегка неожиданно.

— Очередной суперсолдат? — повторил он. — И кто же?

Росс раскрыл на компьютере досье. С фотографии на них смотрел неулыбчивый светловолосый мужчина с простым лицом типичного уроженца Среднего запада. Он был голубоглаз и круглощёк, а его подбородок выделялся чуть сильнее, чем нужно для такого лица. Не Стив Роджерс, непреклонно подумал Тони, хотя мог понять, почему выбрали именно этого парня.

— Первый лейтенант Томас Пирс. Мы отобрали его из десанта.

Тони резко поднял взгляд.

— Пирс? А не связан ли он как-нибудь с нашим дорогим покойным секретарём госбезопасности? Кстати, а кто ещё, кроме него, оказался предателем?

— Это его племянник. И не суди, Тони. У Томаса впечатляющее досье без единого тёмного пятнышка, а после того, что случилось в Щ.И.Т.е, его тщательнейшим образом изучили. Не обнаружили ничего. Он целеустремлён, трудолюбив и безусловно предан.

— Иными словами, идеальное оружие? — уточнил Тони.

— Идеальное оружие. Я полагаю, что с Пирсом мы сумели разработать лучшее применение электромагнитного излучения и даже преуспеть против первоначальной модели.

— И что теперь будет с Роджерсом? — спросил Тони. Холодные у Пирса глаза, подумал он.

— Мы не можем просто так выбросить бракованное оружие со столь чудовищными способностями, которые могут быть использованы против нас. И ты это понимаешь, Тони. — Он произнёс это всё тем же внушительным тоном; словно он дедушка, отправляющий своего единственного внука на войну.

В животе Тони что-то ёкнуло. Он вцепился пальцами в край стола и сжал. Что наделал Росс…

— Что это значит? — Под конец голос сорвался, и Тони было плевать.

— Капитан Роджерс выполнил свою цель, а ещё был признан предателем своей страны. Он совершил государственную измену, и из-за него оборвались жизни бессчётного числа людей. Наказание за подобные преступления — смертная казнь.

Тони не видел Стива с того самого дня в Сибири. А до него, в Германии, они так толком и не поговорили.

«Я ведь на самом деле не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — сказал тогда Тони. Теперь эти слова эхом повторялись в его голове. — Ты нам нужен, Кэп».

Стива схватили в Индии несколько месяцев назад, и всё же ни разу с тех пор, как Наташа позвонила и рассказала ему новости, Тони не сомневался, что они вытащат Стива. В конце концов, он был Капитаном Америкой. Уж если и было на их маленькой зелёной планете что-то несокрушимое, то это он. Тони не позволял себе воображать сценарии, где они опоздали.

Не так всё должно было закончиться. Слишком много осталось несказанных слов.

Он с трудом разжал руку, сжимавшую край стола, и разгладил выражение лица.

— Как-то немного жестковато, не находите?

— Это практично. — Росс сделал жалостливое лицо. — Я знаю, что это нелегко слышать, но слишком опасно оставлять его в живых. Ты же не оставишь валяться в углу атомную боеголовку, которую нельзя обезвредить. Это безответственно.

Стив — не оружие, подумал Тони, чувствуя тошноту. Он — человек.

Росс, должно быть, заметил его скептицизм, и поэтому вздохнул.

— Я должен кое-что тебе показать, — сказал он. — Ты должен понять, насколько опасным он стал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

**_Баки_ **  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая затея, — раздался в его ухе голос Лэнга, который последние несколько минут становился всё громче и тоньше. Баки буквально через комм слышал, что тот трясётся. — Просто погоди немного. Дай мне связаться со Старком и…

Мимо пронёсся учёный в белом халате, и Баки вежливо кивнул. Коридоры, по которым он шёл, были по большей части пусты, но в некоторых ярко освещённых комнатах он видел людей, склонившихся над микроскопами или глядящих в экраны компьютеров. Все они о чём-то шушукались, отчего Баки нервничал. Нигде не было ни пятнышка, безжалостный свет ламп отражался от гладких поверхностей, нарушаемых лишь решётчатыми водостоками в полу. Всё казалось стерильным и холодным, отчего у Баки скреблось на душе что-то нехорошее. Нужно было вытаскивать Стива отсюда, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Нет времени, — шепнул он в ответ, радуясь, что его рот прикрыт чёрным щитком. — У нас и до всего этого было строгое расписание.

— Если позволите, сержант, — вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА, — как только вы спуститесь на нижний этаж, я не смогу гарантировать свою помощь. Кажется, у них здесь размещены продвинутые глушители сигнала, которые…

— Солдат!

Лающий оклик застал врасплох их всех — даже точно смодулированный голос ПЯТНИЦы оборвался, а Лэнг глубоко вдохнул. Из ближайшей лаборатории в коридор шагнул высокий подтянутый лысеющий мужчина, чей взгляд был устремлён на Баки. Поверх лабораторного халата на мужчине был надет странного вида белый пластиковый чехол, напоминающий кирасу.

Баки выпрямился, сжав пальцы на рукояти пистолета. Он не знал этого мужчину, но ему было знакомо это выражение и эти поджатые губы — с такими лицами смотрели на него самого, когда он корчился от боли на металлических операционных столах. Впрочем, Баки не расслаблялся. Если действовать быстро, он успеет вставить ствол пистолета себе в рот до того, как тот закончит читать коды активации Зимнего Солдата. Он не вернётся туда, не навредит ни Стиву, ни Скотту, ни остальному миру. Баки хотел шепнуть что-нибудь в комм, велеть Скотту любой ценой вытащить Стива, но теперь на это не было времени.

В сером коридоре стояла почти полная тишина, и Баки слышал только лихорадочный стук собственного сердца. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. В бою он достигал ледяного спокойствия, как тёмная бурная река подо льдом или флагшток после снежной ночи. Теперь ему в особенности необходимо было войти в это состояние, погрузиться в него до мозга костей, пока он не станет недвижим, как камень, как гора, как щит. Как затишье перед бурей.

— Сэр? — равнодушно ответил он.

— Тебя отправили вниз, чтобы помочь с транспортировкой? — Вблизи стало заметно, что лицо мужчины блестело от пота, хотя в лабораториях было холодно. — Ты нужен там, внизу. Требуется минимум десять человек, у нас недобор, но я не стану нарушать протокол и рисковать жизнями только потому, что у нас по расписанию встреча с важными шишками. — Он снял очки и потёр переносицу. — Господи. Зачем я на это подписался?

В лаборатории за его спиной замигал сигнал тревоги и раздался звук сирены, эхом отразившийся от гладких стен. Мужчина глянул туда.

— Блядь, — громко выругался он. — Просто спускайся в камеру. Остальные тебя уже ждут. Пора уже с этим покончить.

— Есть, сэр. — Баки развернулся к тёмному лифту, который должен был привести его на нижний этаж, к Стиву. Он приложил идентификационную карточку к считывающему устройству, и то, к его облегчению, немедленно загорелось зелёным. Когда он вошёл в лифт и нажал кнопку «вниз», в комме раздался облегчённый вздох Скотта.

— Сэр, — шепнула ПЯТНИЦА, чей голос ещё сильнее потерял в громкости против обычного. — Удачи. Я снова свяжусь с вами, как только вы вернётесь в эту сеть.

Баки кивнул. Когда он достиг нижнего уровня, в ухе раздавался лишь шорох белого шума.

Он остался сам по себе.

Но для него и Стива этого всегда было достаточно.

Двери разъехались практически бесшумно, и Баки немедленно уставился на группу солдат, одетых так же, как он сам. Когда он вышел из лифта, те огляделись вокруг.

На этом этаже было темнее, чем на верхних — весь свет поглощали стены, так что наружу просачивалось только зеленоватое мерцание. Ещё здесь было холоднее; даже сквозь маску изо рта Баки вырывался пар. Здесь не было ни дверей, ни стульев, ни кабинетов — лишь протяжённый тёмный коридор, прямой и гладкий, который, казалось, поглощал свет.

— Мне сказали, что вам нужен ещё один, — начал Баки, стараясь говорить тихим и грубым голосом.

— Угу, — ответил высокий мужчина, которого от остальных отличала только красная полоса, начерченная поперёк шлема. — Чего ты так долго?

— Задержали в лабораториях, — пожал плечами Баки. — Теперь-то я здесь.

— Ну, давайте покончим уже с этим.

В голове Баки что-то загудело, и он решительно подавил беспокойство, пытаясь очистить разум и вернуться к спокойному безразличию, в которое впал в океане. У него не было плана, но он знал, что сделает всё, что должен. Он встал в конец нестройной группы и зашагал вслед за всеми.

Все солдаты дёргались. Баки видел пот на их лбах, видел, как их пальцы постукивают по кобурам оружия, как бесшумно переступают по земле ноги. Они чего-то пугались.

Стива?

Баки, задержав шаг, сдвинулся в самый конец отряда и, воспользовавшись моментом, поискал камеры или датчики. На середине высоты стен были врезаны вентиляционные отверстия; проходя мимо одного из них, Баки услышал тихий гул и шипение. Здесь действует замкнутая система вентиляции, понял он. Доступ кислорода на этот этаж могли полностью заблокировать, оставив узника задыхаться. Это была чистая, эффективная работа, и это был признак, как сильно боялись того, кого здесь держат.

Охранник с красной полосой на шлеме приложил к небольшому считывающему устройству ладонь и ввёл код, и в конце коридора открылась широкая дверь, за которой оказалась ещё одна, на этот раз снабжённая толстыми засовами. Чтобы открыть её, потребовалось сканирование сетчатки.

Последняя дверь была простой, нормального размера. По ходу коридора двери постепенно сужались, так что за раз в них мог пройти только один человек. Они в бутылочном горлышке, подумал Баки. Теперь он ясно видел картину. Солдаты вставали на противоположной стороне, может быть, даже у лифта, и могли открыть огонь по всему коридору до самых дверей. Кто бы ни вышел оттуда, у него не было бы и шанса.

Если у них была хоть какая-то надежда выбраться, Баки должен был вытащить Стива из этой смертельной ловушки.

Последняя дверь отъехала в сторону, и позади неё оказалась лишь крохотная тёмная камера. Шириной она была с саму дверь, но Баки не видел, что там внутри. Если он думал, что в коридоре было темно, то в камере было не разглядеть ни зги.

— Капитан Роджерс, — суровым голосом сказал главный охранник, — пожалуйста, повернитесь лицом к стене.

Баки стиснул кулаки. Он мог бы убить двух охранников справа от себя за секунду, прежде, чем остальные успели бы среагировать. Прежде, чем они успели бы достать оружие, он мог бы убить ещё троих. Он заставил себя вдохнуть.

Внутри мрачной камеры зашевелилась тёмная фигура, похожая скорее на отпечаток тени, нежели на человека.

Внутрь вошли двое охранников, не отнимая рук от пистолетов. Они держались спиной к остальным, излучая напряжение и враждебность. Их движения были болезненно-знакомыми. Баки когда-то тоже был опасным существом, которое держали в клетке.

Баки пошевелил пальцами и напомнил себе, что, если он откроется сейчас, они со Стивом оба умрут. Он глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя замереть, выжидая.

 ** _Скотт_**  
— Мистер Лэнг, — тихо позвала ПЯТНИЦА спустя каких-то несколько секунд после того, как отрезало связь с Барнсом. — Секретарь Росс, по всей видимости, показывает мистеру Старку какие-то значимые видеоматериалы, мне вывести их на ваш дисплей?

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Скотт. Ему нужно было отвлечься. Слишком долго сосредотачиваясь на тишине, он вспоминал, что в буквальном смысле застрял на вражеской базе в одном из наиболее смертоносных мест на планете. Он кое-что о нём читал перед тем, как отправиться сюда.

В этой ледяной пустыне люди могли погибнуть в считанные часы, если не укрыться от стихии. В глубине материка не обитали дикие животные, на которых можно было бы охотиться для пропитания. Можно было умереть от голода, замёрзнуть насмерть или свалиться с утёса в метель. В это время года даже солнце не всходило, чтобы прервать нескончаемый лютый мороз. А мощные ветры, дующие на ледяных шельфах, могли похоронить человека под снежным заносом в считанных футах от укрытия.

На экран выскочило видео. Оно демонстрировало громадную серую комнату — должно быть, одну из лабораторий; белые цифры таймера, тикающего внизу окна, показывали время и дату: девять месяцев назад. Посреди комнаты стоял тёмный резервуар, гладкий и тяжёлый на вид, около шести футов в длину и трёх в ширину, приподнятый фута на четыре над полом. К нему и от него бежали провода, и Скотту показалось, что он слышит слабый гул и видит синеватый отсвет в воздухе вокруг этой практически чёрной камеры.

«Эксперимент «Аллаксис» номер пятьдесят шесть: завершён, — сообщил чей-то голос. — Удалось добиться высочайшей на данный момент энергетической плотности внутри объекта, температура воздуха превысила сто двадцать один градус Цельсия. Внутренняя температура тела достигла сорока восьми градусов Цельсия. Начать извлечение. Инициировать стандартный комплекс испытаний субъекта «Возрождённый».

К камере, снимая с поясных ремней жезлы-шокеры, устремились четыре фигуры с надетыми на головы чёрными шлемами. Один из подошедших набрал на панели код, верхняя часть камеры начала разъезжаться в стороны, и на месте чёрной обшивки показалась внутренняя темнота, которую не освещал даже резкий свет потолочных ламп. Фигуры склонились над открытой камерой. Скотту не было слышно, что они говорили, но их рты явственно шевелились — возможно, они звали человека, находившегося внутри. Затем самый высокий из группы протянул в камеру обе руки, словно намереваясь достать строптивого ребёнка из кровати. Мгновение спустя к нему присоединились остальные. Потребовались силы всех четверых, чтобы вытащить наружу Стива Роджерса.

Первое, что заметил Скотт — тому обрили голову, оставив короткий русый «ёжик», отчего лицо его казалось более худым и резко выделялись скулы. Когда его вытаскивали из камеры и перекладывали на длинные носилки, он висел на руках, закрыв глаза, с запрокинутой головой, которая ударялась о бортик. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, словно все его силы были сосредоточены на дыхании. Насколько Скотт мог видеть, он был обнажён, и его кожа была покрыта красноватыми пятнами, словно обожжённая. Когда он открыл рот, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох, на его зубах стала видна кровь, которая запачкала и подбородок; его грудь и плечи перехватывали тёмно-фиолетовые следы от широких удерживающих ремней.

Охранники, действуя быстро, уложили Стива на спину с разведёнными руками, словно распяв на кресте, и привязали тяжёлыми чёрными зажимами. В середине процесса Стив, казалось, пришёл в себя и начал вырываться, изворачиваясь под их руками и выгибая спину, но его скрутили.

— Субъект полностью обездвижен, — напряжённым голосом сообщил один из одетых в шлемы мужчин. Затем экран заполонили фигуры в белых халатах, которые начали закреплять на голове и груди Стива электроды и измерять его артериальное давление. Стив, прикусив губу, смотрел в потолок, словно пытался мыслями унестись отсюда. Одна женщина, чьи волосы были зачёсаны под шапочку медсестры, протёрла чем-то внутреннюю сторону локтя вытянутой руки Стива и повязала вокруг бицепса кровоостанавливающий жгут, словно готовилась воткнуть ему в руку капельницу.

И в этот момент достали хирургическую пилу.

Скотт понял, что вот-вот произойдёт, буквально за секунду до того, как на белый халат учёного, державшего пилу, брызнули первые капли крови. Фигура учёного частично загораживала вид, но Скотту было видно лицо Стива, искажённое гримасой невыносимой боли, и пальцы, которые стискивали край каталки, а затем обмякли, когда нервы, жилы и мышцы перерубили в районе локтя.

Всё закончилось через каких-то несколько секунд, но Скотт всё ещё был вынужден прижимать ко рту кулак, чтобы сдержать подступающую тошноту. Он глубоко вдохнул.

Вот на это не подписывался никто из них, истерически подумал он, когда двое учёных перенесли уже сереющее предплечье на другой стол, тогда как остальные продолжили толпиться вокруг Стива.

Иногда Скотту снились кошмары о Рафте, о крохотной серой камере, о лампах, которые никогда не гасли, и ощущение, что он заперт в ловушке под толщей океана, вызывало у него клаустрофобию. Но Стив пришёл за ними. Стив пришёл. Он появился из тёмных глубин и открыл дверь, а теперь Скотт сидел здесь и смотрел, как какие-то люди разрезают Стива на куски, и нужно было взять себя в руки, чтобы вытащить Стива оттуда.

Он уставился вверх, на металлические решётки в холодной темноте, не желая смотреть на кровь Стива и его искажённое от боли лицо. «Мы справимся, — сказал он себе. — Барнс уже внизу, он вытащит Стива с пятого уровня, что бы там ни было, а Старк наверху, отвлекает Росса, и скоро всё закончится. Королевские врачи — они самые лучшие, — повторял себе Скотт. — Они сделают Стиву новенькую целую руку. Будут они с Барнсом сочетаться».

— Сэр, — внезапно произнесла ПЯТНИЦА. — Я полагаю, вам стоит на это взглянуть.

Скотт опустил взгляд. Камера придвинулась ближе, наведя фокус на окровавленный обрубок руки Стива. Под ним скапливалась поблёскивающая лужа тёмной крови, и было видно, как дрожит плечо и дёргаются мышцы. Но прямо на глазах у Скотта рука Стива снова сильно дёрнулась, и над раной выросло нечто толстое и полупрозрачное, словно кровянистым мхом прикрывая ткани. Оно было мутным, словно слизь или сок, но затем, осев, стало непрозрачным и приобрело телесный цвет.

Стив тяжело дышал носом, издавая высокие всхлипы, а учёные лишь возбуждённо перешёптывались. Оператор отодвинул камеру, тихо говоря: «Верхушечное эктодермальное образование полностью сформировалось спустя девяносто шесть секунд. Это кратчайшее время из зарегистрированных нами».

Они делали так и раньше.

Культя руки Стива начала набухать и округляться и постепенно выросла в предплечье. Скотт видел, как при этом подрагивали формирующиеся мышцы, а на бледной коже прорастали тонкие волоски. Учёные отбирали образцы, соскребая только что наросшую кожу и помещая её в чашки Петри и пробирки. Они действовали решительно и безразлично, не беспокоясь, что Стив под ними задыхается и корчится, отвернув лицо от камеры.

Потребовалось десять минут, чтобы рука полностью регенерировала и кости и мышцы покрыла новенькая розовая кожа. Учёные укололи свежеотросший палец, на нём выступила капелька крови, и Стив дёрнулся. Оператор сообщил, что это на данный момент самая быстрая регенерация правой руки.

Скотт, больше не в силах сдерживаться, склонился набок и исторг всё содержимое желудка: сухие протеиновые батончики, которые он съел прямо перед тем, как они несколько часов назад приземлились в Аргентине.

Так вот что делали со Стивом столько месяцев — разрезали на куски и выращивали его обратно.

Скотт вернулся к экрану, услышав высокий короткий писк. Теперь они взялись за скальпель; его поднесли к одному из только что отросших пальцев, и Скотт внутренне сжался, понимая, что сейчас произойдёт. Стив тоже понимал — он вздрагивал и мотал головой. Скотт видел как его босая ступня дёргается и вжимается в операционный стол. Острое лезвие надавило, и Стив, похоже, больше не мог сдерживаться — он закричал, запрокинув голову.

Толстый металл оков, удерживающих Стива, захрустел, словно тонкий хрупкий лёд. Тёмные куски посыпались на пол, а Стив рванулся вперёд, тяжело дыша, но уже вытянув руки. Учёные повалились назад, а охранники в шлемах метнулись к нему. Стив спустил ноги со стола, лишь слегка пошатнувшись. Лицо его исказилось, и он вытянул руки, словно для равновесия. Охранник, шагнул вперёд, держа пистолет, и Стив схватил его. Толстый металл смялся, а затем треснул, и гнутые обломки полетели на пол, будто куски детской игрушки. Держась за обломанный край, Стив подтянул охранника ближе, обхватил обеими руками его шлем и сдавил. Металл поддался, словно бумага, смялся вовнутрь, и охранник издал лишь короткий вопль, а затем рухнул на пол и остался недвижим.

«Питерс?» — крикнул кто-то другой. Стив схватил ещё одного за руку и вывернул её. С резким хрупом кости конечность оторвалась, и охранник упал на колени, заливая всё вокруг кровью. Учёные с ужасом на лицах молотили в стеклянные двери.

«О боже, — выпалил оператор. — В третью лабораторию требуются силы сдерживания! Он их убивает. Они мертвы…»

Он всё ещё продолжал лепетать, когда Стив повернулся к камере. Его голубые глаза ярко выделялись на исхудавшем лице, а зубы были оскалены — Скотт не узнавал эту гримасу.

В этот момент запись оборвалась, и в холодном тёмном помещении осталось слышно лишь прерывистое дыхание Скотта.

 ** _Баки_**  
Первым, что увидел Баки, были глаза Стива — они горели, как лезвие раскалённого в огне клинка. От этого взгляда дыхание Баки спёрло в груди, и, чтобы скрыть это, он судорожно сглотнул.

Если сам Баки напоминал буран, то Стив всегда был суть пламя и жар; небо, тянущееся над красной песчаной пустыней, отмеченное присутствием лишь палящего солнца. Баки был суть ледяная планета, обращающаяся вокруг, притянутая неодолимой силой.

Стив стоял в дверях камеры, окружённый с обеих сторон охранниками, с оковами на запястьях и щиколотках. В сером коридоре он выделялся единственным ярким пятном — сполох энергии и ярости в стерильном стылом помещении. Даже смотреть на него было больно. Шею его обхватывал тяжёлый ошейник, такой широкий, что приходилось вздёргивать подбородок. По сравнению с тем, каким Баки помнил его в Ваканде, Стив отощал, но его плечи под бесформенной серой футболкой были всё так же широко расправлены. Он был бос, и бледные, хрупкие на вид пальцы ног выглядывали из-под коротковатых, плохо сидящих штанов. Стив стоял с ногами на ширине плеч, неподвижный, как скала. Тусклый, почти зеленоватый свет из коридора обесцвечивал его кожу и волосы, и только глаза становились такими яркими, что невозможно было отвести взгляд.

Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как Баки грелся у этого огня. Жар прошибал его до глубины души, напоминая о тёмных бруклинских улицах летом или вакандских подземных источниках зимой. О Сибири после долгого перелёта, когда глубоко внутри неустанно стучала кровь. Взгляд Стива был словно песня, мелодию и ритм которой самое нутро Баки не забывало никогда, даже когда его собственное имя было окутано тайной.

Охранники вокруг него беспокойно дёрнулись.

Стив выглядит опасным, подумал Баки, как опасна изголодавшаяся рысь, загнанная приближающимися охотниками. Тому, что они собирались сделать, не было ни поддержки, ни оправдания. Он не станет облегчать им работу.

От взгляда Стива теплело где-то глубоко внутри, как будто его согревал виски после долгого рабочего дня в Бруклине. Стива не сломали. Стив не сдастся без боя.

Он не стал дёргаться в оковах, а просто обвёл пылающим взглядом охранников, отмечая каждого; взгляд скользнул и по Баки.

На короткий ускользающий миг Баки задумался, а вдруг Стив разглядит его через чёрный лицевой щиток, вдруг прожжёт взглядом маску насквозь, увидит под ней душу Баки, узнает, что тот пришёл за ним. «Я здесь, — хотел крикнуть ему Баки. — Я Баки, и я здесь. Я пришёл за тобой». Но Стив лишь перевёл взгляд дальше.

Затем двое охранников подтолкнули его, и Стив шагнул вперёд, шурша закованными в цепи ногами. Он демонстративно смотрел поверх голов охраны, и Баки задумался, где сейчас витают его мысли, что за картины создаёт его разум, чтобы вынести всё это.

Они вернулись к лифту, на этот раз медленнее, подстроившись под затруднённый шаг Стива. Охранники, чувствуя себя неуютно, напрягались и вздрагивали. Ограниченное пространство заполнил сильный смрад страха, и исходил он не от Стива. Стив в сравнении с окружающими его по обе стороны людьми в толстой броне казался хрупким и чувствительным. Тяжёлый металлический ошейник уже оставил на его коже слабую красную полосу.

Что же Стив сделал, подумал Баки, чтобы все эти тяжело вооружённые люди были в таком ужасе?

Они вместе прошествовали по коридору, словно странная толпа пингвинов. Баки смотрел Стиву в спину и представлял, что сидит в снайперском укрытии, высоко на дереве над заснеженной землёй. Это был его способ медитации: он выписывал взглядом форму шеи и рук Стива, разглядывал, как сужаются его бёдра. Когда он был потерян (именно так Ванда описывала его время в ГИДРе, словно Баки повернул не туда в Альпах и оказался в тёмном лесу, где блуждал кругами, пока Стив не позвал его по имени), иногда он думал об образе Стива — безымянном человеке, которого нужно было защищать. Этот образ не исчезал никогда.

В Европе, когда Баки только привыкал к новому Стиву, тот был неловок и неуклюж и перемещался по палаткам и траншеям, как щенок-переросток. В новом веке он вырос в Капитана Америку, уже в одной поступи которого читались мощь и авторитет. Сейчас же Стив был спокоен, его плечи ровно поднимались и опускались, и он шёл не спеша, но Баки думал о том, что спокойный Стив Роджерс — это всё равно что яма, полная змей.

В лифте группа замялась, так как никто не хотел поворачиваться к Стиву спиной. В толкучке Баки прижало к левому локтю Стива, и он не смог удержаться. Его пальцы соскользнули с приклада пистолета и мазнули по обнажённой коже предплечья Стива. Когда он коснулся тёплой кожи и крепких, как канат, мышц, по пальцам словно пробежал ток. Стив не дрогнул, не повернул головы, но лишь самую малость напряг плечи, показывая, что заметил контакт.

Баки легонько провёл по его руке, всего раз, надеясь, что прикосновение каким-либо образом сообщит, что сейчас рядом друг. «Всё будет в порядке. Всё будет хорошо. Я вытащу тебя отсюда».

Если Стив и получил сообщение, то ничем это не выдал. Со своего места Баки были видны только угол его челюсти, левая щека и уголок глаза, обрамлённого длинными ресницами. Край его рта, напряжённого подобно тетиве лука, не дрогнул. Под прикосновением Баки он был неподвижен как скала, повернув лицо и устремив взгляд строго вперёд, и Баки отодвинулся, снова положил руку на приклад; остальные охранники выстроились вокруг Стива.

Двери лифта захлопнулись, и он поехал вверх.

Раздался слабый раскат белого шума, и практически в то же мгновение Баки услышал в ухе шёпот ПЯТНИЦы:

— С возвращением, Сержант.

Он не мог ответить, но чуть кивнул, зная, что та увидит.

— Барнс? — осипшим голосом позвал Скотт. — Они ставили над Кэпом эксперименты. — Баки слышал надлом в его тоне. — Они… они пытались усовершенствовать проект «Возрождение». Они… я не уверен. Я сейчас перезаписываю все данные. Отправлю их во дворец, как только выберемся отсюда. Но тебе нужно будет…

Двери лифта открылись, и Баки силой заставил себя вернуться в настоящее, подавляя инстинктивную тошноту, поднявшуюся, когда Скотт упомянул эксперименты. В конце концов, это было ожидаемо. Что бы ни произошло, они это исправят. Что бы то ни было, они всё преодолеют. Они вернутся в Ваканду, в тепло, под золотое солнце, в такие просторные комнаты, где можно не бояться клаустрофобии, к бережным и уважительным докторам. Баки хотел снова коснуться Стива, но группа выдвинулась вперёд, словно стая антилоп, загоняющая в ловушку льва.

Впереди, у открытой двери, стоял учёный, которого Баки уже видел раньше, до лифта. В руках он держал узкую металлическую коробочку.

— Все практически готовы, — сказал он. — Я лишь хотел проверить его перед тем, как мы поднимемся.

— Куда подниметесь? — спросил в наушнике Лэнг.

— Можете подержать его неподвижно? — уточнил доктор, как будто Стива не держали за бицепсы, стискивая до синяков, двое дюжих мужчин, и как будто на шее, ногах и руках Стива не висело тяжёлых оков. Ещё один солдат подошёл сзади и положил руки Стиву на плечи, не давая ему отшагнуть.

Доктор был минимум на голову ниже Стива, и тот смотрел на него вполне себе сверху вниз, безмолвный и несгибаемый.

— Капитан, — сказал доктор, — это займёт всего лишь мгновение.

— Я не тороплюсь. — Голос Стива звучал устало, но было в нём что-то насмешливое и очень знакомое.

Услышав эти слова, доктор дёрнулся, но достал чёрный приборчик, который издал писк и замигал голубым.

— Жизненные показатели слегка завышены, — сообщил доктор в наушник, — но в пределах нормы. Субъект «Возрождённый» готов к перемещению на демонстрационный этаж. — Он опустил прибор и взглянул на охранников. — Вас там ждут. Госсекретарь, первый лейтенант Пирс и Старк — все на месте.

Баки стоял достаточно близко к Стиву, чтобы заметить, как тот передёрнулся при звуках имени Старка. Впрочем, больше он не пошевелился и не произнёс ни звука.

— Не к добру это, — шепнул в ухе Лэнг. — ПЯТНИЦА, можешь понять, что они затевают?

Доктор шагнул в сторону, и вся группа двинулась вперёд, конвоируя Стива к лифту.

Баки крепче сжал рукоять пистолета.

 ** _Тони_**  
Тони ощутил, как на затылке под толстым шлемом скапливается пот, и с такой силой сжал в руке фляжку, что металл слегка погнулся. Впервые за всю экскурсию он подумал, что лучше бы там была водка. Но всё равно он сделал глоток, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — спросил он, радуясь, что стоит чуть впереди Росса, и тот не видит его лица. Перед его мысленным взором всё ещё стояло лицо Стива — едва узнаваемое, с искажёнными в гримасе агонии чертами. Тони мутило.

— Мы по максимуму использовали подлинную мощь сыворотки. — Росс ответил негромко, будто бы запись отрезвила и его. — Сыворотка Эрскина сделала Роджерса сильнее и быстрее, усилила способность к исцелению. Но это… — Росс покачал головой. — То, что ты увидел — это начало. Он сильнее Халка. Он может заново отрастить отрезанную ногу. Обе ноги! Вскройте ему грудь и вырвите сердце — он отрастит новое. А на лейтенанте Пирсе мы эту способность отшлифовали. — Затем он сделал голос чуть громче: — Может, зайдёте, лейтенант?

В конце комнаты отворилась ещё одна дверь, и внутрь вошёл высокий мускулистый мужчина.

Тони немедленно узнал глаза первого лейтенанта Пирса с фотографии, но подбородок у вошедшего был крупнее, а плечи — мощнее. Он был одет в тёмно-синюю форму с серебристым орлом на широкой груди. Он вытянулся по стойке «смирно» и коротко отдал честь Россу.

— Нравится? — спросил Росс. — Мы наняли дизайнера, чтобы он создал костюм на базе старой формы Капитана Америки. Мы его, конечно же, усовершенствовали. Думаем дать ему кодовое имя Полковник Америка.

Так вот что за замена Стиву. Тони затошнило.

— Это честь для меня, сэр, — сказал Полковник Америка.

— Это будущее, Тони, — продолжил Росс. — Первый лейтенант Пирс обладает всеми теми же улучшенными способностями, что и Роджерс, и даже более. Он быстрее, сильнее и умнее. Мы создадим отряды таких как он. Целые армии. Оборона Америки грядущих дней.

В животе Тони узлом скрутился ужас, но он силой вернулся в настоящее, принуждая себя играть роль.

— Так это и есть ваш великий прогресс? — Голос вышел ровным и язвительным, и Тони был этим горд. — Это на него вы уже потратили миллионы долларов? На одного человека, который может заново отрастить случайно отрезанный палец? Скольких вы убили, пытаясь создать его одного, и скольких убьёте ещё, чтобы сформировать какую-никакую армию? Это впечатляет, Росс, но это лишь технология времён Второй мировой с некоторыми крутыми доработками. Но не будущее.

Росс улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим, Старк. — Он повернулся обратно к панели управления и нажал зелёную кнопку. — Вводите.

По другую сторону от смотрового окна отъехала в сторону панель, и внутрь прошагали десятеро мужчин, чьи лица до самых глаз были закрыты чёрными щитками. А между ними шёл Стив Роджерс.

У Тони похолодело внутри. Где был Барнс? Барнс к этому моменту должен был уже вломиться в камеру и утащить Стива. Где-то там должны были выть сирены, гаснуть лампы, мигать сигналы тревоги, и в этот момент Тони предполагалось прыгнуть на Росса и связать ему руки собственным галстуком, а затем они все направились бы к лифту, а снаружи в тридцати секундах от них были бы Сэм и Наташа на джете, а в Ваканде их должен был ждать Т’Чалла. В салоне джета их ожидало бы пиво, и Стив бы выглядел так, словно мается запором, но при этом смотрел бы на Барнса, как влюблённый щеночек. И они бы летели навстречу победе.

Вместо этого Стива завели в эту тёмную комнату, он был окружён вооружённой охраной, а у Тони были фляжка, полная витаминизированной воды, и телефон, с которого он должен был позвонить Сэму и Наташе, чтобы те их подхватили.

Тони с хрустом размял шею.

— Роджерс, — сказал он, принимая безразличный вид.

— Он нам больше не нужен, — пояснил Росс. — Это прошлогодняя модель… модель прошлого века. Технология времён Второй мировой, как ты точно подметил. Но я подумал, что, учитывая вашу с ним историю, эту почётную обязанность с радостью возьмёшь на себя ты.

Тони потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что Росс протянул ему пистолет рукоятью вперёд, держа за ствол, словно это был обычный день на стрельбище. Тони снова дёрнул за ремешок, удерживающий его шлем под подбородком; во рту пересохло, будто туда напихали ваты.

— А это вообще сработает? — спросил он. — Разве он не может, ну, просто… заново отрастить мозги?

Росс улыбнулся.

— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, Тони. Я думал, уж такую-то возможность ты не упустишь. Несколько последних месяцев ты не говорил ни о чём, кроме возмездия. Разве не этого ты хотел? Не Стива Роджерса на коленях у твоих ног? — Он протянул пистолет. — Бери, Тони.

Тот сглотнул. Где Барнса черти носят? Где, мать её, ПЯТНИЦА? Или Скотт? Да кто угодно! Что это такое? Это проверка? Росс всё знает?

— А что насчёт лаборатории? Он убил тех учёных.

Росс постучал по кирасе.

— Этот полимер может выдерживать огромное давление. Мы специально разработали его после его последней попытки побега. К тому же рядом будет лейтенант Пирс. Это твой шанс, Тони. Отомсти. За отца, за мать. За свою компанию.

Тони вытер руки о штаны и взял пистолет.

Росс улыбнулся и указал на смотровое окно.

Охрана, пройдя сквозь отъехавшую панель на дальнем краю окна, поставила Стива на колени. Каждый шаг и каждое движение казались резкими и громкими, и Тони, чтобы справиться с паникой, считал собственные вдохи. При нём не было костюма. Здесь не было Барнса. Не было никого, кроме него самого и Стива.

Он запретил себе изучать обстановку комнаты и взглянул на Стива.

Стив не отводил взгляда от Тони. Он был не удивлён, но, вероятно, печален. Он был даже более худ, чем на записи из лаборатории, на лице резко выступали скулы, а волосы всё ещё были обриты. Он был очень бледен. Стив никогда не был бледен. Он любил солнце и свежий воздух. Раньше, когда Тони жил в Башне, Стив каждое утро вставал на рассвете и выбегал вслед за восходящим солнцем на пробежку, словно кого-то преследуя. Теперь, подумал Тони, Стив был просто бледным и усталым. Измотанным. Изнурённым.

— Удивлён его увидеть, Роджерс? — спросил Росс так, словно всё это была одна большая игра. Семейная поездка. — Я говорил тебе, что скоро ты встретишься со старым другом.

Стив вздёрнул подбородок, будто ожидая удара, но даже не глянул в сторону Росса. Он мазнул взглядом по пистолету в руке Тони и печально замер.

— Тони, — тихо сказал он. — Прости за всё. Раньше мне не доводилось это говорить. Но вот говорю. Можешь передать сообщение Сэму? Можешь сказать ему, что…

Он замолк, вдохнул, и Тони увидел в его лице что-то тёмное и болезненное.

«Выруби свет, ПЯТНИЦА, — думал он, хотя и не мог ничего сказать вслух. — Выруби свет. Пусть у нас нет никакой надежды или плана, даже если мы все здесь умрём, так давайте же умрём, сражаясь, а не просто тихо сдохнем в этой сраной дыре».

Свет продолжал гореть.

Должно быть, что-то произошло. Может, Скотта обнаружили. Может, они поняли, что их взломали, и потому перезагрузили мейнфрейм, и ПЯТНИЦА отчаянно пытается снова получить доступ, но скоро будет слишком поздно.

Тони поднял пистолет и заметил, как один из охранников позади Стива шевельнулся.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. Может быть, Барнс и Скотт выберутся отсюда. Может, они даже сейчас смотрят видео и проклинают его, потому что план был не такой — но Тони ничего не оставалось. — Мне очень-очень жаль.

Если это была какого-то рода проверка лояльности, он собирался официально её провалить. Он развернулся, уже нажимая на спусковой крючок, и не ощутил ничего, кроме удовлетворения, когда на высоком лбу первого лейтенанта Пирса появилась тёмная дырка.

Суперсолдат нового поколения неуклюже завалился на спину, а Тони в этот момент уже мчался освобождать Стива.

Но рядом с тем уже был Барнс.

— Откуда ты появился? — запыхавшись, спросил Тони.

Стив и сам выглядел так, словно ему не хватает воздуха, словно он уже умер и попал в рай.

— Баки, — выдохнул он, и его руки дрогнули, когда Барнс провёл над оковами электронным ключом.

Двух охранников, что держали Стива, Барнс уже снял, и на земле неподвижно лежали ещё двое. Ещё один бежал в сторону, к подсвеченной панели управления, и пустить пулю ему в спину не составило труда.

И в этот момент наконец вырубился свет.

 ** _Скотт_**  
— Что мне делать? — спросил Скотт вслух, наверное, в сотый раз, глядя, как Стива волокут по третьему этажу к следующему лифту.

Когда он только увидел, как Стив выходит из лифтов в лаборатории, своими силами, с двумя руками и двумя ногами, его захлестнуло облегчение. Голова Стива всё ещё была обрита, он похудел, и на нём были оковы — но это всё равно оказалось лучше, чем Скотт боялся после той записи.

— Барнс, приятель, мне тут нужен от тебя сигнал. Постучи два раза по своей пушке, если хочешь, чтобы я отрубил свет.

Барнс смотрел прямо перед собой, и его пальцы не двигались.

— Ты же меня слышишь, да? ПЯТНИЦА, он же меня слышит?

— Он вас слышит, — подтвердила та. — Но с учётом близости как к неприятелям, так и к капитану Роджерсу я бы на его месте поостереглась издавать какие-либо звуки.

— Потрясно. Отлично. Просто фантастика. — Скотт стукнулся затылком о стену. — Ладно. Итак, Барнс, хлопни по пушке дважды. Если у тебя есть план.

Секунду Барнс не реагировал, а затем, как раз когда группа вошла в следующий лифт, его обтянутые перчаткой пальцы дважды стукнули по мощному прикладу пистолета.

— Почему меня это не успокоило? Барнс, ты меня не успокоил, — простонал Скотт. — Ладно. Вот что я знаю. Старк на втором этаже вместе с Россом и этим их жутким чуваком, первым лейтенантом Пирсом, которого заправили каким-то вариантом сыворотки, благодаря которой он то ли может, то ли не может отращивать дополнительные конечности, как какой-нибудь драный осьминог. На том же этаже четверо учёных и десять охранников вдобавок к тем девяти, что рядом с тобой. Наверху на джете ждут четверо людей Росса, лифт на поверхности охраняют двое. ПЯТНИЦА может вырубить освещение и с того момента контролировать замки. Но ты будешь должен подать мне сигнал, когда захочешь, чтобы я что-то из этого сделал. Понял?

Барнс дважды похлопал по пистолету.

— И тебе надо будет заблаговременно маякнуть мне, чтобы я тоже успел отсюда выбраться. Не надо… — Скотт сделал глубокий вдох. — Кэсси будет ужасно зла, если вы меня тут бросите.

Барнс снова похлопал по пистолету, на этот раз резко, словно также сообщал, какой же Скотт идиот.

Скотт вздохнул.

— Кэп в порядке? Я не могу… внешне он в порядке.

— Жизненные показатели капитана Роджерса стабильные, в норме. Масса тела упала на двадцать процентов по сравнению с прошлыми замерами, сохранёнными в моей памяти, но он здоров. Хорошее питание и сон в тёплой постели всё поправят.

— Надеюсь, нам всем они светят, и лучше раньше, чем позже.

Двери лифта открылись, и Скотт придвинулся ближе к экрану.

— Время для шоу.

Как только группа вошла в комнату, Барнс хитрым манёвром развернулся и сумел оказаться за спиной Кэпа; в это же время двое охранников, стоящие с боков, поставили того на колени. Барнс и Роджерс, подумал Скотт, были единственными людьми в комнате, которые не выглядели так, словно вот-вот описаются от страха.

Старк выглядел порядочно зеленоватым и слегка трясся в тяжёлой броне, которую нацепил на него Росс, и Скотт не был уверен, насколько это актёрская игра, а насколько — не утихшая тошнота после просмотра записи. Пистолет в руке Старка немного подрагивал.

Лейтенант Пирс был амбалом, слегка напоминающим робота — именно таким в представлении Скотта и должен быть суперсолдат в лучших традициях Росса. Он уставился в какую-то точку на стене, которую чуть-чуть не захватывала камера.

Скотт нахмурился. Что-то было не так.

Росс нацепил на лицо маску строгого дедушки и поджал губы, словно Кэп получил слишком много взысканий за вождение в пьяном виде, и Росс готов был преподать ему урок.

Когда Тони поднял пистолет, Скотт ощутил, что всё его тело скрутило судорогой.

— Что мне делать? — воскликнул он. — Барнс? ПЯТНИЦА?

Барнс не шевельнулся и даже не дёрнулся. Стив стоял на коленях, что-то еле слышно умоляюще говоря, и Скотт подумал, что его сейчас снова стошнит.

— Может, мне свет вырубить? — поинтересовался он, пока Старк тянущиеся бесконечно секунды пялился на ствол. — Может, мне… ПЯТНИЦА?

— Подождите, мистер Лэнг, — мягко ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Полагаю, у сержанта есть план.

Старк глубоко вдохнул, что было заметно даже на камере, а затем развернулся и в то же самое время выстрелил. Первый лейтенант Пирс упал.

Тогда Барнс тоже пришёл в движение: он шарахнул охранника, стоявшего слева от Стива, жезлом-шокером в живот и практически одновременно сломал шею тому, что стоял справа. Затем он занялся оковами Стива. В передней их части имелось считывающее устройство, которое загорелось зелёным, когда Барнс взмахнул над ним украденной карточкой. И тут Скотт буквально из первого ряда увидел лицо Кэпа, когда тот наконец узнал Барнса.

— Баки, — сдавленно выдохнул он. До этого его лицо было холодным и совершенно безразличным, а теперь будто согрелось в лучах рассветного солнца.

Охранники собирались вместе и вытаскивали оружие, а Росс отступал к двери, ведущей в хранилище.

Барнс поднял голову, не убирая рук от Кэпа, и гаркнул:

— Давай!

ПЯТНИЦА погрузила комнату во тьму.

Барнс вздёрнул Кэпа на ноги — в инфракрасном спектре, обеспеченном ПЯТНИЦей, были видны лишь его очертания. Он сбросил шлем и сунул Кэпу в руки пистолет одного из мёртвых охранников.

— Иди за мной, — шепнул он, и Скотту потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он обращается к Кэпу.

— Старк на два часа от тебя, — сказал ему Скотт. — Четыре шага. Во, пришёл.

Держась впереди Кэпа и Старка, Барнс развернулся к более широкой комнате и обстрелял её.

— Идите к двери.

— Росс покинул комнату через боковую дверь и пытается запечатать зону, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. — Пока что я его сдерживаю. Кодом доступа к диспетчерской будет 0314. Полагаю, вам стоит поспешить, сержант.

Барнс рванул через всю комнату к двери, а Стив, следуя за ним, поливал пути отступления заградительным огнём. Когда резкие, громкие звуки выстрелов отражались от стен в замкнутом пространстве, Скотт вздрагивал.

— Вот сейчас щит не помешал бы, — сказал Старк так громко, что микрофон Барнса это уловил.

— Я его вроде как бросил, — ответил Кэп таким невозмутимым тоном, какого Скотт никогда от него не слышал, и Барнс негромко фыркнул, вводя код доступа.

— Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА, — сказал он, когда дверь открылась.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сержант. Я сама намеревалась запечатать комнату, но Росс вот-вот заполнит её неким веществом, которое, очевидно, является газообразным снотворным. — Она замолчала, а затем добавила: — Боюсь, моё присутствие в системе обнаружили и вернули контроль за записями с камер наблюдения. К лифтам и замкам у меня ещё есть доступ, но вам стоит поторопиться.

На экране Барнс распахнул дверь и протянул руку Кэпу.

— Надо идти, — позвал он, и все они шмыгнули в диспетчерскую. За ними захлопнулась дверь, и в тот же момент из потолочной вентиляции пошли густые клубы белого пара. В красном свете наконец включившихся аварийных ламп это выглядело зловеще.

— Ну, ладно, Скотт, — сказал Барнс, уже направляясь к двери, ведущей к офисам. — Думаю, самое время тебе к нам присоединиться.

 

 ** _Баки_**   
— Баки.

Он уже готов был открыть дверь, ведущую к офисам, но тон Стива заставил его замереть на месте.

— Стив? — Он повернулся, уже протягивая руку на каком-то древнем глубинном инстинкте, и весь его мир сузился до исхудавшей фигуры Стива, и — боже, почему он сразу этого не сделал? Он только что втянул Стива в гущу перестрелки спустя несколько долгих месяцев заключения и пыток. Баки опустил ладони на плечи Стива, и тот подался навстречу, обхватил Баки за талию, держа так крепко, словно Баки был единственным спокойным участком в бурю.

Баки застыл, одеревенел, ошеломлённый такой близостью Стива. Он закрыл глаза и вцепился в него в ответ, и тогда ощущение холода, не отпускавшее после многих миль заплыва по ледяному океану, наконец оставило его.

— Стив, — тихо повторил он.

Когда он проснулся в Ваканде, а рядом с кроватью стоял, сложив руки за спиной, мрачный Сэм, Баки боялся, что его извлекли из холодной темноты затем, чтобы сказать, что Стив мёртв. За окном светило тёплое солнце, виднелись прекрасные деревья и горы, а простыни были мягкими, но всё, о чём Баки мог думать — лучше бы они его не будили. Им стоило просто оставить его спать, думал Баки в те долгие секунды, пока Сэм молча глядел на него, им стоило схоронить камеру где-нибудь глубоко-глубоко и оставить его спать, потому что в мире без Стива не осталось ни света, ни тепла.

А затем Сэм всё ему рассказал. Сперва он извинился за то, что дал схватить Стива, попросил отпущения греха, словно Баки был священником. Баки не озаботился это прощение дать, потому что знал: это не поможет.

В последующие недели, пока разрабатывали план, Баки запрещал себе представлять этот момент. Это казалось слишком эгоистичным и слишком обнадёживало, словно, если Баки позволит себе вообразить их встречу, а она не наступит, это его сломает.

Но она наступила, и теперь Стив был в безопасности, Стив был в его объятиях, и Баки словно бы выбрался на волю из-под айсберга; его охватило такое же чувство, с каким он пробовал первые летние фрукты или смотрел на Стива, стоявшего у окна их квартиры, освещённого солнцем.

Стив отстранился всего секунду спустя, но глаза его сияли.

— Ты пришёл, — зачарованным голосом сказал он. — Я думал, ты…

— Я так-то тоже здесь, — обиженно подал голос Тони откуда-то сзади. — Потратил кучу денег и времени и…

Стив издал короткий лающий смешок — болезненный, но настоящий. Он повернулся к Тони, не отпуская, впрочем, Баки, крепко сжимая пальцами его руки.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тони. — Он замешкался и протянул руку. — Прости за то, как мы расстались в прошлый раз.

Старк метнулся вперёд так быстро, что у Баки инстинктивно дёрнулась рука остановить его, но тот просто обнял Стива руками за плечи и сжал в жёстком объятии.

— Мы справимся, — сказал он. — Мы со всем разберёмся.

Скотт в наушнике шумно выдохнул.

— Не хочу прерывать воссоединение, сержант, но я направляюсь к лифту на второй этаж, РВП — две минуты, и я бы очень хотел услышать, что у нас есть план, как отсюда свалить.

Баки кивнул.

— Мы готовы, Лэнг.

Ему нужно было собраться. Стив был здесь — но «здесь» всё ещё находилось в подземном бункере в Антарктиде, куда в любой момент могли ворваться Росс и бог знает сколько ещё людей. Он быстро оглядел комнату и обнаружил в дальнем её конце шкаф. Дверца под его рукой легко вышла из петель, и Баки отшвырнул её к стене.

Он нашёл именно то, что искал. Внутри висело несколько тёмно-синих пуховиков, которые, очевидно, надевал персонал лабораторий, когда нужно было выбраться наружу. Подойдёт. Он кинул пуховик самого большого размера Стиву.

— Скорее. Надо идти, — сказал он.

Стив послушно надел пуховик.

Коридор снаружи комнаты был пустынен. Тревожный сигнал мигал поочерёдно красным и белым, но ПЯТНИЦА глушила звук. Это нервировало.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — шепнул Баки, заняв позицию дальше по коридору. Стив шёл позади него, на шесть часов, а Тони — сбоку. Они двигались медленно: для полноценного марш-броска до лифта здесь было слишком много коридоров, дверей и вводных. — Куда ушёл Росс?

— Он вошёл в демонстрационную комнату с дальнего северного конца. Полагаю, он может попытаться отправить сигнал тревоги.

— Что она говорит? — громким шёпотом спросил Тони, наклонившись ближе. — Знаешь, дай-ка ты лучше её мне. Я ей больше нравлюсь.

Баки вытащил наушник и передал Тони. Ему самому было по барабану.

— ПЯТНИЦА, душа моя! Скучала по мне? — заворковал Тони.

Коридор сделал резкий поворот, и впереди показались двери лифта — единственное пятно на длинной стене коридора без дверей. Над ними горела зелёная лампочка.

Стив протянул руку и схватил Баки за локоть.

— Они могут подстроить ловушку в лифте, — напряжённым голосом сказал он. — Он так устроен, что можно запечатать кабину и закачать внутрь столько снотворного газа, что хватит вырубить целого слона.

По его тяжёлому тону явственно слышалось, что он узнал это на своём опыте. Сколько раз он пытался сбежать и проваливал попытки?

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты это слышала? — Старк уже нажимал кнопку вызова лифта.

Баки развернулся, не спуская глаз с коридора позади них. Там стояла тишина, но это не успокаивало.

— Она говорит, что лифты и система безопасности у неё под контролем. Пока что, — сообщил Старк, когда двери разъехались. — Как только доберёмся до последнего лифта, будет ловить связь, и мы сможем кликнуть Романофф, Уилсона и мой костюм. Так мы сможем безнаказанно сбежать, Кэп. Ничего личного, Скотт.

Двери лифта звякнули, и Старк, первым запрыгнув внутрь, придержал их, пока следом вошёл Стив и за ним Баки. На лице Стива была написана мрачная решимость, а руки сжаты в кулаки, словно он шёл навстречу какому-то демону. Баки задумался, сколько раз Стиву удавалось добраться досюда, после чего он оказывался в ловушке именно в этой точке. Он попытался наскрести хоть немного той человечности, что осталась в нём после ГИДРы, и сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, что-нибудь, от чего Стив перестанет быть так напряжён. Слова «Я не позволю, чтобы это случилось с тобой» казались пустыми и бессмысленными.

Стив всё ещё был бос.

— Твои ноги, — начал Баки, чувствуя абсурдность ситуации. — Нужно что-нибудь обуть, а то ты их отморозишь.

Стив бросил на него резкий взгляд, а Старк, едва слышно охнув, начал давать инструкции ПЯТНИЦе, чтобы та подняла их наверх.

— Я буду в порядке, — коротко ответил Стив, когда лифт поехал вверх. Голос у него был жёсткий и прочти горький. — Не беспокойся. Всё будет хорошо.

Баки хотел заспорить. Пускай он вернул себе не все воспоминания, но он знал, что Стив всегда должен быть обут. Босые ноги — холодные ноги, а это грозило кашлем и температурой, прохладной ветошью на лбу и бессонными ночами, ужасом паникой и «прошу, не бросай меня». Он стиснул пальцами рукоять пистолета для успокоения.

— До последнего лифта пятьдесят метров по прямой, — хладнокровно произнёс он с бесстрастным лицом. — Диспетчерская за третьей справа дверью — оттуда появится Скотт.

— ПЯТНИЦА говорит, что на том этаже восемь других тепловых сигнатур, а позади нас наступают ещё. — Теперь, когда связь с ПЯТНИЦей вернулась к нему, голос Старка звучал более уверенно.

— А как там наверху? — спросил Стив.

— Шестеро солдат и пилот вертолёта. — Старк скривился. — Мой костюм на самолёте с Романофф и Уилсоном. Как только я его вызову, он прибудет через девяносто пять секунд. Когда мы спускались, лифт шёл сто десять секунд. Если правильно рассчитаем время, костюм позаботится о тех ребятках, что ждут наверху, ещё до того, как мы там окажемся.

У них был и план получше. Согласно ему Стив и Баки должны были ускользнуть в вентиляцию, проползти по ней к Скотту и взобраться по пустой шахте лифта, пока Росса внизу отвлекал Тони. Никто не заметил бы пропажи Стива до того, как они оказались бы наверху, где к ним прилетели бы Сэм и Наташа. Что сказать? Мечтать не вредно.

Двери лифта беззвучно разъехались, и над плечом Стива просвистела первая пуля. Она врезалась в стену, и Стив нырнул вправо.

— Ложись! — рявкнул Баки. Он откатился влево и открыл огонь. В замкнутом пространстве кабины выстрелы зазвучали с усиленной громкостью, в тусклом свете ярко засверкали вспышки. Двое солдат в шлемах упали, а затем в плечо Баки попала пуля, его развернуло и приложило к стене. Секундой спустя он поднялся, отшвырнул пистолет, а в следующую секунду потолок кабины обрушился на него.

Человек, спрыгнувший с потолка и присевший на корточки между ним и Стивом, был высок, широкоплеч, светловолос и одет и чёрный лётный комбинезон. Со своего угла обзора Баки как раз мог разглядеть его высокий выпуклый лоб и квадратный подбородок.

В прошлый раз он видел этого человека мёртвым, с тёмной дыркой от пули во лбу, в той комнате с Россом. Этот же человек не был мёртв, никакого пулевого в голову или других признаков ранений у него не наблюдалось.

Пирс его проигнорировал.

— Капитан, — практически терпеливо обратился он. — Если остановитесь сейчас же, мы пощадим ваших друзей.

Стив, сидящий на корточках, выпрямился, уверенно схватил пистолет обеими руками и направил Пирсу в голову.

— Или я сейчас могу просто убить тебя, — сказал он. Кажется, он не был удивлён, осознал Баки.

Пирс бросился вперёд, и Стив трижды выстрелил ему в голову; тот рухнул к его ногам, хлеща кровью.

Стив даже не дёрнулся. Он полностью выпрямился и пинком перевернул труп. Глаза у того остекленели и смотрели невидяще.

— Идёмте, — сказал Стив. — Их будет больше.

— Больше чего? — спросил Тони основательно потрясённым голосом. Баки был с ним солидарен.

Стив перешагнул труп и направился к последнему лифту.

— Больше Пирсов.

— Чего? — Тони схватил Стива за руку. — Какого хера. Он что, просто взял и ожил? Может, нам его связать? Как он успел нас обогнать?

Стив высвободился из его хватки. Он снова смотрел тем самым взглядом загнанного в клетку зверя, словно собирался вот-вот выгрызть зубами чью-либо глотку.

— Отрубишь одну голову, две других займут её место, — сказал он. — Или, в данном случае, отрежешь одну конечность, и из неё вырастет новое тело.

— Так значит, когда Росс говорит об армии Пирсов, он говорил буквально? — Голос Тони, казалось, вот-вот надломится.

Стив кивнул.

Старк раскрыл рот от изумления, а Баки сглотнул, чувствуя, как противно сжалось нутро. В словах Стива не было никакого смысла — но Баки уже давно перестал считать, что есть что-то невозможное. Пирс умер этажом ниже. Теперь он снова был мёртв и лежал у их ног.

— Прямо сейчас есть ещё такие? — хрипло спросил он, сосредоточившись на самой важной на данный момент детали. Он проверил плечо: пулевое ранение оказалось всего лишь царапиной. Это его не замедлит.

— Весьма вероятно, — ответил Стив. — Я не знаю, сколько, — он запнулся, — не знаю, скольких они сделали. Поначалу это шло медленно, но они могли ускорить процесс.

— Мы видели запись, — просипел Старк. — Они отрезали…

Его прервал громкий звук удара, и из дверей диспетчерской вывалился Скотт Лэнг своего обычного роста.

— Они идут прямо за мной, — выдохнул он.

Баки схватил Стива и толкнул вперёд, держась строго позади него, изо всех сил стараясь служить живым щитом. Стива нужно было вытащить отсюда. Нельзя было дать ему умереть здесь. Нельзя было позволить им забрать его.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — позвал Старк — судя по его голосу, он вернул себе трезвость мыслей, — вызови нам лифт. А то тут у нас прямо какая-то «Атака клонов».

Позади зазвучали выстрелы, но Баки не стал тратить время и оборачиваться. Он пальнул через плечо, чувствуя, как болезненно потянуло и дёрнуло в ране. Пусть она и казалась царапиной, но всё же болела.

Лифт впереди со звоном распахнул двери, и Баки, резко прибавив в скорости, втащил внутрь и Стива, и Тони. Из дверей высунулась голова в чёрном шлеме, он выстрелил, и двери захлопнулись.

— Поехали, поехали, поехали! — заорал Старк, зажатый в левый угол. — ПЯТНИЦА, вытаскивай нас отсюда!

Скотт стоял на коленях в противоположном углу, подняв лицевой щиток шлема так, что было видно только его бледное вспотевшее лицо.

— Почти, — просипел он между судорожными вдохами. — На меня чуть не наступили. Где-то раз пять. А потом чуть не застрелили. Боже мой. Сока бы сейчас.

Стив стоял с суровым лицом, крепко сжимая рукоять пистолета обеими руками, и всё ещё смотрел на двери. Это напомнило Баки о полях сражений, о погоне за врагом несмотря на то, что битва длится уже несколько часов, и он уже не человек, а скорее, животное, которое не останавливается, даже когда смерть дышит в спину.

Он устроился ближе к Стиву, стараясь говорить успокаивающе и не угрожающе.

— Скоро будем в Ваканде, — пообещал он, потому что не мог спросить, в порядке ли Стив. — Там ждёт Ванда. Она… она поживает хорошо. Она мне помогла. Сэм за тебя переживал. И Наташа тоже, хотя она-то в основном только лицо кривила.

Взгляд Стива скользнул по нему.

— А ты. Как ты…

Баки поморщился и постучал пальцами по голове.

— Всё ещё программирован, но у Ванды есть кое-какие мысли, и…

Лифт с пронзительным скрежетом остановился, вздрогнув с такой силой, что даже Стиву пришлось сделать шаг, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Скотт медленно поднялся.

— Ребят? Это же нехорошо, да? Это очень плохой знак. Прямо очень-очень.

— Конечно, это плохой знак, гений. — Старк посмотрел в потолок. — ПЯТНИЦА? Где там Железный Человек?

Баки крепче вцепился в пистолет. Костюм был силён, но он не был уверен, что тот сможет пробиться через ударопрочную дверь и крышу кабины раньше, чем они потеряют сознание и способность что-либо сделать.

— Через сколько запустят газ?

Стив, побледнев, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и его глаза начали стекленеть, словно он предчувствовал поражение.

— Через минуту… может, меньше.

Теперь всё зависело от Баки. Ему нужно было вытащить отсюда их всех. Стив туда не вернётся. Баки знал, каково это — когда насильно возвращают в крохотную камеру, где ждёт невообразимая боль, к людям, которые считают тебя не более чем оружием, которое нужно улучшить. Баки опустил палец на спусковой крючок. Он не знал, что делали со Стивом — а после случившегося в коридоре не знал даже, может ли Стив в принципе умереть, но вернуть Стива туда он не даст.

— Ладно. Тогда у нас всего одна попытка. Помоги-ка мне.

Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы сфокусироваться; он повернул голову, стеклянный блеск из его глаз пропал, и он кивнул, позабыв на время о смерти и сосредоточившись на выживании.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Что нужно?

— Нужно меня подтолкнуть. — Баки отбросил пистолет и, сняв перчатку, скрывавшую металлический кулак, пошевелил пальцами. Крыша лифта была минимум в пару дюймов толщиной и сделана из какого-то укреплённого металла, тёмного и тяжёлого на вид. Но не из вибраниума.

Стив присел и сцепил руки, формируя стремя. Баки ступил на них и, опершись на подъёмный механизм, саданул кулаком по едва различимому шву толстой крыши. Раздался гулкий удар и тоненький треск.

— Ещё раз. — Используя сложенные руки Стива как опору, Баки оттолкнулся и подпрыгнул, метя в то же самое место. На этот раз от удара осталась явственная вмятина, а шов разошёлся на ширину его мизинца.

Рядом встал Скотт, глядя на трещину. В неё просачивался свет.

— Я могу пробраться сквозь неё и потянуть с той стороны.

Это была хорошая идея.

Баки глянул на Стива и кивнул. Скотт опустил щиток и исчез — только крохотная тёмная крапинка начала взбираться по штанине Стива, а потом перескочила на ногу Баки. Тот сложил ладонь лодочкой, осторожно подхватил Скотта и поднял руку, помогая ему выскочить сквозь трещину. Снаружи раздался глухой удар — Скотт вернулся к обычному размеру.

— До верха всего тридцать футов, — крикнул он.

Тони нахмурился.

— Не знаю, хватит ли этого, чтобы прошёл сигнал.

— Ну, поехали. Три, — сказал Баки, запустив обратный отсчёт для Скотта. Как подняться по шахте, можно будет подумать позже, как только они выберутся из кабины. — Два, один!

Он снова ударил по крыше, ощутил, как металл поддаётся, и услышал, как крякнул от натуги Скотт, пытаясь оттянуть толстую панель.

— Ещё разок, — крикнул он в ответ, — и, кажется, будет готово.

В углу кабины раздалось шипение, и Стив дёрнулся. От пола вверх начал просачиваться желтоватый пар («Горчичный газ», — раздался в голове Баки голос Стива, почти как воспоминание). Старк бросился туда и накинул на источник газа пиджак.

— Баки, — начал Стив, и в его голосе не было страха — лишь констатация факта. Вот и всё.

Баки лишь кивнул и ещё раз обрушился на крышу. Металл окончательно поддался и треснул со скрежетом, отдавшемся эхом в тесном пространстве. Шов лопнул, как кожура переспелого фрукта, и через образовавшуюся дыру, в которую мог пролезть человек, заглянул Скотт.

— Давайте сюда! — крикнул он, протянув руку с таким решительным видом и нетерпением, словно никогда не знал поражений. Это было не так. Баки помнил, что случилось в аэропорту, помнил, как Скотт рос выше и выше, лишь чтобы дать им шанс. Именно это Скотт и делает, решил Баки: он даёт людям шанс.

— Сначала Тони, — сказал Стив, уже потянув того за локоть. — Нужно, чтобы он вызвал сюда свой костюм.

— Не-не-не, Кэп. Сначала ты. Это не меня они нашинкуют на мелкие кусочки, если заполучат обратно. — Тони впился пальцами в его плечо и взглянул прямо на Баки, будто тот хоть раз в жизни мог переубедить Стива. — Скажи ему!

Стив, не озаботившись ответом, поднял Старка в воздух, как мешок муки. Старк слабо дёрнулся, резко гортанно охнул, но сумел схватиться за руку Скотта и, выбравшись из кабины, подняться на ноги.

— Теперь ты, — тихо сказал Баки. — Не спорь, нет времени.

Газ, поднимавшийся с пола, имел странный сладковатый запах, который начал густеть, несмотря на то, что его отчасти сдерживала ткань пиджака. Этот запах лип к задней стенке горла, словно мокрота. В голове Баки начало мутнеть. Долго они не протянут.

Стив бросил взгляд на газ.

— Лучше не отставай от меня, Бак. — Он подпрыгнул, схватился обеими руками за край отверстия, подтянулся, и его бледные ступни на мгновение беззащитно повисли в воздухе. Секундой спустя его лицо показалось в трещине, и он протянул руку. — Давай сюда.

Живой ладонью Баки схватился за руку Стива, ощущая, как огрубелая кожа скользнула по его собственным мозолям, а вибраниумной — за край дыры. Ухватившись обеими, он подтянулся, и Стив втянул его на крышу кабины. Здесь воздух был влажным, но чистым, и Баки глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь выветрить из головы туман и унять тошноту.

— Нам придётся карабкаться, — предупредил Стив, как только все они все встали на крыше, удерживая равновесие. Он наступил на отодранные края крыши, пытаясь удержать газ внутри.

— Вам, может, и придётся, — Тони сверкнул улыбкой, — но мой транспорт уже прибыл. Скотт, хочешь на борт?

В тридцати футах над ними раздался гулкий удар и мелькнул ало-золотой сполох. Баки дёрнулся — не от страха, а скорее инстинктивно. После того, как Ванда помогла ему успокоить самые громкие уголки разума, Баки не часто видел сны, но иногда в сумрачные часы ему вспоминался тёмный бункер в Сибири и вспышка голубого света, прожёгшая руку.

Он оторвал взгляд от приближающегося костюма и увидел, что Тони в свою очередь смотрит на него.

— Не переживай, Терминатор, — сказал Старк. — На этот раз мы на одной стороне. Ну, пока ты снова не попытаешься выдрать мой дуговой реактор.

Баки не удостоил его слова ответом.

— Давай сюда, «дорогая-я-уменьшил-детей», — позвал Тони, всё ещё не опуская лицевого щитка, и Скотт, уменьшившись, скрылся внутри костюма. Тони кивнул Стиву и Баки. — Я расчищу вам путь наверху, — сказал он и затем открыл огонь вверх из наплечных стволов.

Стив сунул пистолет за пояс, подпрыгнул и, уцепившись за толстые провода, начал подтягиваться вверх.

— Пошли, Бак, — позвал он. — Помнишь… Мы когда-то лазали на крышу по ночам, когда не могли заснуть из-за жары. Через пожарный ход.

Баки последовал за ним, держась чуть позади, и они полезли наверх.

— Не помню, — ответил он, не желая нагрубить, но пытаясь быть честным. — Я многого не помню.

«Я не знаю, правда ли я — это он, — хотел он сказать. — Я не знаю, похож ли на него — и подхожу ли тебе. Я боюсь, что однажды утром ты посмотришь на меня и поймёшь, что я какой-то незнакомец, а твой друг мёртв — и что мне тогда делать?»

Он не видел лица Стива в темноте, так что они просто продолжили карабкаться наверх.

 ** _Тони_**  
Когда Тони добрался до верха шахты, он увидел, что взлётно-посадочную полосу заливал свет прожекторов, и услышал пронзительный вой сирен. Из-за бьющего в глаза света можно было мало что разглядеть — только нечто тёмное и бесформенное, вызывавшее приступ клаустрофобии.

— Романофф? — позвал он, как только избавился от глушащих сигнал ударопрочных дверей. — Скажи мне, что вы здесь.

Её ответ раздался буквально мгновение спустя, словно она уже несколько часов ждала, что он объявится в любой момент.

— Конечно, мы здесь, — она вдохнула, — а Стив…

— Уже поднимается. Нас скоро нужно будет подхватить.

На внутреннем экране заверещал сигнал тревоги. Команда вертолёта заряжала противовоздушное орудие. Тони, поднявшись выше, приблизил изображение раскинувшегося под ним берега, полученное с сенсоров. Ему были видны тепловые сигнатуры от команды вертолёта, Барнса и Роджерса, поднимающихся по лифтовой шахте, и неистовствующие фигурки в сторожевой башне, которые, вне всякого сомнения, пытались снова запустить лифт. Тони набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чувствуя уверенность впервые с того момента, как сошёл с самолёта в Аргентине.

— Ну, поехали.

Он услышал знакомый резкий взвизг, с которым костюм накапливал энергию, и послал в противовоздушное орудие небольшую ракету. В полутьме аэродрома взрыв показался абсурдно ярким; команду раскидало в стороны, как тряпичных кукол. Тони подождал ещё немного, чтобы убедиться, что от пушки остался лишь бесполезный покорёженный кусок металла, а затем поднялся и направился к вертолёту.

Было слышно, как внутри кабины пилот, надев наушники, радиографировал на базу в Аргентине, что случилось нечто кошмарное. Тони проверил уровень заряда орудий и выстрелил в хвост вертолёта. Последовавшая яркая вспышка взрыва осветила тёмный силуэт Барнса, добравшегося до верха шахты и помогающего вылезти Кэпу.

— Всё вышли, — сообщил он Романофф по рации. — Ждём лишь нашего шофёра.

Та шумно выдохнула в микрофон, и Тони улыбнулся.

— Э-э. Старк? — прозвучал из глубины костюма тонкий голос Скотта. — Кажется…

Ему даже не пришлось заканчивать предложение — Тони и сам увидел, что привлекло его внимание. А костюм издал такой пронзительный сигнал тревоги, что заныли зубы.

Кто-то в сторожевой башне — или, может быть, кто-то внизу — только что начал запуск ракет. Должно быть, их сенсоры засекли неподалёку от берега вакандское воздушное судно, и они догадались, что происходит. Даже в сотне футов над землёй Тони услышал тихий скрежещущий рокот, с которым на дальнем конце взлётной полосы начала смещаться часть льда и снега, открывая тёмную полость в земле. На сторожевой башне завыла сирена, и Тони увидел внутри лица персонала, освещённые сиянием компьютерных экранов.

Блядь.

Тони торопливо огляделся и заметил, что Барнс и Кэп (всё ещё босой) мчатся к башне. Должно быть, они тоже поняли, что происходит. В один большой прыжок Барнс ухватился за нижние балки башни, подтянулся вверх и перемахнул через перила — только серебристой вспышкой мелькнула в воздухе его рука. Приблизив изображение, Тони увидел чистый ужас на лицах охраны, когда Барнс, обойдя решётчатый балкон, обрушил на толстое стекло двери металлический кулак. Во все стороны побежала паутина трещин.

Ну, похоже, с этим порядок. Старк сменил траекторию и направился к открывшейся ракетной шахте.

— ПЯТНИЦА? Сколько у нас времени?

— Примерно пять минут, шеф, — как всегда спокойным голосом ответила та. — Все системы нацелены на джет агента Романофф. Я передала сигнал тревоги на её системы управления.

— Ты это слышала? — спросил Тони по рации. — Наташа?

— Принято, — отрезала та.

— Я попытаюсь их остановить, — сказал ей Тони. — Должно же там быть отключение вручную… — Он резко занырнул в отверстие и включил собственные головные фары.

Внутри оказалось шесть боеголовок не больше ста фунтов каждая. Тони узнал стоявшую на них эмблему «Хаммер Индастриз».

— Ладно. Посмотрим, что у нас тут.

Скотт крохотным размытым пятнышком выскочил из его костюма и приземлился на гладкую выпуклую поверхность ближайшей боеголовки.

— Эту беру на себя, — крикнул он, скользнув внутрь через крохотную трещину на обшивке.

Тони вскрыл крышку следующей.

— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул он, увидев панель управления. Это оказалась новейшая хаммеровская модель боеголовки. Он был на демонстрационном запуске шесть месяцев назад где-то на канадском побережье. Эти твари могли нацеливаться на объект, основываясь на комбинации его массы, теплового сигнала и формы. Как только боеголовку выпускали по цели, её было практически невозможно сбить с курса. Хаммер назвал её «Ищейка».

Тони, проигнорировав жидкокристаллический экран и ручные переключатели, прорезал лазером днище боеголовки, чтобы добраться до контактов. Он перерезал жёлтые проводки, и экран погас.

С одной покончено.

Тони перешёл к следующей, когда ПЯТНИЦА проиграла в его наушнике резкую трель сирены.

— Шеф! Они перезапускают обратный отсчёт! У вас тридцать секунд.

У Тони свело живот. Как нехорошо.

— Лэнг! — рявкнул он. — Вылезай оттуда сейчас же! — Не было времени ни на возню с проводкой, ни на тонкую аккуратную работу. — ПЯТНИЦА, мы можем пустить локальный электромагнитный импульс? Вырубить их все разом?

— Да, но это также полностью выработает энергию вашего костюма.

Тони выругался и проверил показатели. Она была права. С учётом того, что он уже потратил энергию на перелёт через океан и подъём по шахте лифта, даже высокоточный импульс, который не повредит его костюму или костюму Скотта, настолько истощит его резервы, что он окажется в крайне невыгодном положении до тех пор, пока не получится перезарядиться. Впрочем, это не имело значения.

— А если Романофф и Уилсон нас не подхватят, мы все умрём! Действуй! — Он повернулся, ища в темноте Скотта. — Лэнг! Нам пора!

Скотт выскочил из ближайшего орудия, и Тони, протянув руку, с трудом схватил его пальцами и прижал к броне. Запустив двигатели, он вылетел из отверстия. Ракеты, оставшиеся внизу, тускло поблёскивали гладким серебристым металлом обшивки в свете аэродрома. Тони опустил руку, целясь в середину между всеми шестью боеголовками. Под левым глазом побежал вверх, зеленея, столбец на диаграмме заряда.

Семьдесят процентов готовности. Восемьдесят процентов. Девяносто…

Мощный удар слева, заставивший Тони содрогнуться всем существом, застал его врасплох. Но даже несмотря на то, что его отбросило в сторону, под вой сирен, Тони выпустил электромагнитный импульс. До него дошла ударная волна, в ушах затрещало, а затем стало темно и тихо, и в следующую секунду он рухнул на землю.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

_  
**Стив**  
_  
Когда Стив впервые за почти год вышел на открытое пространство, холод льда под его босыми ступнями шокировал его. Он буквально обжёг. Некий скрытый инстинкт выживания, та последняя часть его тела, которая всё ещё думала, что он нормален, всё ещё думала, что он человек, кричала, что он этого не переживёт. Стив проигнорировал её и пустился вслед за Баки. Его лёгкие заполнял морозный воздух, а антарктический ветер бил в лицо, словно пощёчинами.

Он свободен. От осознания этого в ушах тяжело зашумело, а перед глазами помутилось. Прежде он никогда не добирался так далеко.

Снаружи было так же темно, как в камере, которая стала ему домом — черноту нарушали только жёлтые наземные прожекторы и пламя от горящих орудий. Стив помнил аэродром урывками: перед полётом из Аргентины в Антарктиду его так крепко накачали лекарствами, что ему удавалось заметить лишь размытые картинки, пока его спешно заталкивали в бункер, который, как казалось Стиву, станет его могилой. Тогда был белый день, ослепительный солнечный свет отражался от бесконечных снеговых равнин, и темнела вода. Пока открывались двери лифта, готового проглотить его целиком, Стив слезящимися глазами смотрел на солнце. Теперь стояла ночь, и казалось, что его вот-вот целиком поглотит тьма.

— Они запускают ракеты! — крикнул Баки через плечо так, словно пытался дозваться через широкий каньон.

Когда Стив впервые увидел Баки там, внизу, он подумал, что это галлюцинация, вымысел больного рассудка — но после Баки оказался настоящим, из плоти и крови, и таким тёплым, когда Стив его обнял.

Стив всё продолжал отвлекаться — на руки Баки, на его плечи, на его ровную широкую спину. Это было пиршество для глаз: словно ему вручили первую бутылку прохладной воды после нескольких лет в пустыне. Стив хотел глядеть на Баки, коснуться его сего, познать все детали, что он упустил. У него появлялись вопросы.

Может быть, у него ехала крыша.

Он услышал ещё один взрыв, на краткий миг прохладу нарушила волна жаркого воздуха, но он казался таким далёким. Всё было важно. Всё имело значение. Впрочем, Стив просто следовал за Баки. Он был песчинкой, попавшей в бурную волну отлива, и его грубо и неумолимо тянуло вслед за этим человеком.

Баки подбежал к сторожевой башне и прыгнул, а Стив мог думать лишь о его округлой заднице в этих обтягивающих чёрных штанах и о том, как он ненадолго напрягает плечи. У Стива определённо ехала крыша.

Он последовал за Баки. По крайней мере, это он сделал инстинктивно; это было так глубоко врезано в его мышечную память, что он мог действовать на автопилоте. Уцепившись ступнёй за одну из нижних перекладин, он вспрыгнул вслед за Баки, блуждая мыслями далеко отсюда. Оступившись на скользком краю, он едва не потерял равновесие, и разум резко вернул его в реальность. Ощущение, что его тело осязаемо, практически шокировало. Когда он схватился за обледенелую металлическую перекладину и повис, пальцы мгновенно занемели.

За него зацепилось дуновение солоноватого воздуха, отчего Стив отвернулся от Баки и уставился в темноту. Вдалеке, едва заметный в движущемся свете прожекторов, был океан. Тёмный и бурный, движущийся и испещрённый белым, он простирался до самого горизонта, где встречался со звёздным небом. Последний раз нечто подобное Стив видел сквозь лобовое стекло падающего самолёта.

При виде него в голове прояснилось, и разум Стива снова точно сфокусировался. Слева послышался звук разбитого стекла.

Баки разбил стекло на двери в сторожевую башню металлическим кулаком, сунул в образовавшуюся дыру руку и отодвинул щеколду. Внутри оказалось трое мужчин, которые так спешно стучали по клавиатурам, словно это могло спасти их жизни. Все они были молодыми, с чистыми лицами, и у одного из них на коврике для мыши был изображён американский флаг. Они не напоминали солдат. Они были похожи на технический персонал.

— Руки вверх! — рявкнул Баки, поднимая пистолет и делая предупредительный выстрел в пол.

Ближайший к двери парень сорвался со стула и открыл огонь. Баки вскинул руку, и пули, со звоном отскочив от неё, попадали на пол, никому не причинив вреда. Баки без промедления поднял пистолет, и парень повалился на спину, как тряпичная кукла.

— Остановите запуск ракет, мать вашу, — повторил Баки двум оставшимся в живых техникам — тише, но практически угрожающим тоном. — Вырубайте!

Стив чувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох и бесполезным.

Один из парней стукнул по клавише, и внезапно экраны замигали красным.

— Предатель! — выкрикнул он. — Вы оба — предатели! Вы предали… — Это всё, что он успел сказать, после чего упал с тёмным отверстием от пули в центре лба.

Оставшийся техник кинулся на Баки, и Стив застрелил его на полпути, чувствуя, как над его оторопью берёт верх нечто тёмное и злобное. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь прочистить голову. В носу появился запах железа, и Стив вытер рот, словно от крови.

— Вот чёрт, — сказал Баки.

Мониторы были покрыты тонким слоем крови. Стив подошёл ближе и вгляделся.

На радаре, следящем за окружающим воздушным пространством, мигала крохотная зелёная точка, приближающаяся к берегу — тепловую сигнатуру уже вбили в систему нацеливания ракет. Это был самолёт с вакандским серийным номером, на борту — два пассажира.

Стива захлестнуло осознание.

— Наташа? — спросил он, потому что она была практически единственным пилотом на планете, которому он доверил бы вести самолёт в столь непредсказуемую и опасную погоду. Он так сильно скучал по Наташе в последние несколько месяцев.

Баки на бешеной скорости пролистывал управляющие команды.

— И Сэм, — бросил он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Наш транспорт.

В этот момент непрекращающийся протяжный звук сирены оборвался глухим взрывом, и Стив поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как к концу взлётной полосы отлетела красно-золотая вспышка, яркой точкой выделяющаяся на фоне тёмного горизонта; она рухнула на землю, и вокруг неё рябью пошёл цемент.

— Тони! — выкрикнул Стив и в ту же секунду, рванувшись вперёд, вылетел обратно за дверь, в бесконечную морозную ночь. — Тони!

Позади он услышал резкий хруст взводимого курка, и с крыши лифта упала тёмная фигура, а вместе с ней — ручной гранатомёт.

Раздалось громкое шипение, словно откуда-то выпустили воздух, и Стив увидел лишь клуб дыма, с которым из шахты вылетели три ракеты. Но о них он сейчас думать не мог. Он спрыгнул с башенки, чувствуя, как горят давно не использовавшиеся мышцы. Впрочем, благодаря сыворотке он держался в форме и потому перешёл на бег. Позади следом за ним спрыгнул Баки.

К тому моменту, как Стив подбежал к нему, Тони приподнял голову и тряхнул ею, словно неожиданно вымокшая собака.

— Боже правый, — выплюнул он, приподнимаясь и опираясь на обе руки. — Никому бы такого не посоветовал.

Стив присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, Кэп. Просто оглушило. — Тони снял маску и направил взгляд куда-то за Стива, в направлении океана и неба, где летел джет. — Ракеты. — Он сжал рот в тонкую полоску. — Наташа? — позвал он по рации и, услышав ответ, закрыл глаза.

— Что такое, Тони? — Стив ощутил, что Баки опустился на колени рядом с ним, и поймал себя на том, что инстинктивно прильнул к его мощной фигуре.

— Они хотят ударить в ответ, но такие ракеты сделаны по последнему слову техники, — Тони был мрачен, и в его взгляде не было ни капли живости, — сомневаюсь я. Ракеты ударят через пять минут. Наташе и Сэму придётся катапультироваться… Они одеты в вакандские гидрокостюмы, но…

— Самое долгое, сколько Сэм продержался в воде даже в этом костюме, — тридцать минут, — сказал Баки таким тоном, словно внутри у него что-то надтреснуло.

— Тебе придётся лететь к ним, — сказал Стив. — Ты же можешь их подхватить, верно?

— Я взорвал вертолёт, — Тони указал на горящий остов, — а с учётом взрывной волны… Даже если бы я мог, я не унёс бы вас всех до такого укрытия, где нас всех не расстреляли бы на месте. Я истощил заряд костюма тем электромагнитным импульсом. Мне потребуется минимум двадцать минут, чтобы добраться до них — полную скорость я набрать не могу.

— Тебе не нужно тащить нас всех, — сказал Стив, — только Наташу с Сэмом. И Скотта. Мы с Баки окопаемся здесь. И ты за нами вернёшься.

Старк уставился на него.

— С ума сошёл? — рявкнул он. — Ты хоть представляешь, мать твою, сколько денег и времени я потратил и через сколько всякого говна прошёл, чтобы вытащить тебя из этой богом забытой дыры? Хрена с два я тебя тут оставлю.

— Он прав, Старк. — Баки был угрюм, а его взгляд — безутешен. — Ты должен оставить нас здесь и лететь за ними. У нас со Стивом больше шансов.

— А у меня права голоса нет, что ли? — Скотт взобрался по рукаву Тони. — Нельзя тебя здесь бросать, Кэп, — сказал он.

Стив поджал губы, но его взгляд самую малость смягчился.

— Приказ Капитана, — сказал он, вкладывая в слова сталь. — Спасите их. И возвращайтесь за нами. Могу я на вас рассчитывать?

Тони, поднявшись на ноги, пошатнулся.

— Выживи, — хрипло наказал он. — И не дай никому оторвать от тебя ни кусочка, пока меня нет.

Баки помог Стиву подняться. Отблеск света от горящего вертолёта попал на тёмный каштан его волос, отчего они засияли золотом.

— Я позабочусь о нём, — поклялся он.

Долгое мгновение Тони глядел на них, а затем коротко кивнул, опуская лицевой щиток.

— Ловлю на слове, Лесси. — Он задержался ещё на мгновение — его яркая маска глядела на Стива так, словно он был ответом на какой-то давний важный вопрос. Затем он поднялся в воздух и исчез в ночи, оставив после себя только тающий росчерк голубого света.

Стив несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь справиться с тошнотным ощущением, что он только что обрёк себя ещё на один долгий срок в мрачной тюрьме. Впрочем, ради Наташи и Сэма — он сглотнул пересохшим горлом — оно того стоило. На эту колючую проволоку он мог лечь.

Баки мягко коснулся его руки. Мир позади его головы был расцвечен оранжевым пламенем, отчего он казался диким и опасным. Это успокоило Стива.

— Идём, — сказал он, — нам пора.

Вместе они направились обратно к сторожевой башенке.

Баки спихнул трупы на пол и начал печатать на пульте управления.

— Они пытаются снова запустить лифт. Это не займёт много времени.

У одного из мертвецов был примерно тот же размер ноги, что и у Стива, так что Стив, наклонившись, снял с него ботинки и носки, а затем сел на пол и натянул их на свои заледеневшие ступни. Это напомнило ему о войне — о долгих марш-бросках и отчаявшихся солдатах. Его ноги были мертвенно-бледными, и их кололо мурашками, а кончики пальцев посинели — и такое он тоже помнил с войны; полевые госпитали, кричащие вслух парни и кровь, сочащаяся на тяжёлый деревянный хирургический стол, который когда-то был чьим-то обеденным. Он глядел на свои ступни и вспоминал солдат, которые теряли пальцы ног, ступни и ноги целиком. Ну, он-то может просто отрастить их заново, верно?

Он встал, проверяя, как ощущаются новые ботинки. Они немного жали в носке, но сойдёт.

Баки отточенным, грациозным движением протянул ему через плечо пистолет, и, когда Стив перевёл на него внимание, у него внутри вскипело что-то глубокое, близкое к благоговейному трепету.

— Бак, — позвал он, и Баки обернулся от шкафчика, с полок которого он доставал упаковки сухпайков и засовывал в вещевой мешок, который вытащил из-под стола. Он практически сиял — настолько он был живым, бодрым и ярким. Словно тёмная молния в мёртвой пустыне.

Должно быть, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Баки нахмурился.

— Стив?

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, сам не зная, за что. За то, что спас его? За то, что проснулся? За то, что жив? Что помнит? Они были здесь, были одни, а Стив не помнил мгновения, когда чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.

Лицо Баки смягчилось.

— Я бы не… — начал он. — Теперь я буду рядом.

Стив кивнул.

Баки шагнул ближе, коснулся руки Стива, как чего-то святого и хрупкого — совершенно противоположного внутренним ощущениям Стива.

— Нам надо уйти. Вглубь материка. У моря Уэдделла есть вакандская научная станция. Нас примут там, у меня есть координаты. Мы не можем ждать Тони здесь. И не можем ждать, пока он нас спасёт.

Это было логично. Умно. Это был верный план. Стив не мог унять панику, которая разъедала его изнутри и прорывалась на лицо.

Конечно же, Баки это увидел, и его прикосновение превратилось в успокаивающее пожатие.

— Оставаться здесь нельзя. Мы не сможем продержаться против них всех, пока ждём помощи. Я не позволю им снова забрать тебя. Ясно? Неважно, какой ценой, но ты к ним не вернёшься. — Он говорил храбро, и Стив обнаружил, что его глаза скользнули к пистолету у бедра.

— Не знаю, подействуют ли теперь на меня пули, — сказал он, решив быть прямолинейно честным. Он понимал, что в этих словах чётко читаются все его страхи.

Баки закрыл глаза с таким видом, словно его изнутри укололо болью.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — поклялся он. — Но они тебя больше не получат.

Стив кивнул и последовал за Баки, который потянул его наружу, в темноту. Как только они дошли до двери, Стив оглянулся на мониторы. Лифт снова двигался — теперь он спускался, чтобы забрать Пирса, Росса, солдат и учёных. Баки прав. Конечно же, он прав.

Стив собрался с теми осколками и обрывками силы духа, что много месяцев хранил глубоко в себе, и соединил их воедино.

— Прогулка будет долгой, — сказал он, когда они вышли из сторожевой. Он снова замер у ограждения, повернувшись лицом к солёному океану.

Баки кивнул.

— У меня есть план. Мы справимся. Ты мне веришь?

Стив содрогнулся и последовал за ним прочь от башни.

— Безусловно.

 _ **Баки**_  
Взлётная полоса напоминала поле боя: пожары, обломки и мёртвые тела, лежавшие там же, где упали. Позади него маячила самая большая угроза — дикие просторы материка. Баки попытался сконцентрироваться на ближайшей цели. Один шаг за раз, напомнил он себе, снова проверяя, что Стив не отстаёт. Всё будет в порядке — нужно просто браться за дела по очереди.

В Ваканде, в те долгие недели между пробуждением и погоней за Стивом, он занимался отнюдь не только уроками плавания и депрограммированием.

Пока они бежали прочь от сторожевой башни, Баки пытался мысленно воспроизвести детализированные карты, спроецированные на гладкие поверхности в одной из больших комнат дворца. Занавеси на окнах задёрнули, и из стен и ровного стола в центре выросли, изгибаясь, топографические карты Антарктиды, заснятые с точно размещённых спутников и исследовательских самолётов. Представительство Ваканды располагалось в тысяче четырёхстах милях от них, и от него их отделяли лёд и снег, безжизненная пустыня и вулканические горы. Впрочем, Баки небезосновательно полагал, что их единственный шанс спастись — это уйти от берега.

Когда он смотрел на монитор, он видел запущенный сигнал бедствия. У них было около получаса до того, как прилетевшие истребители F-15 начнут шквальный обстрел. Не говоря уже о том, что внизу у лифта, судя по тепловым сигнатурам, толпилось человек пятьдесят. Дале если бы они шли по десятеро за раз, в конце концов их со Стивом задавили бы количеством, особенно если всё это такие же люди, как Пирс.

Открытая взлётная площадка была самым невыгодным для обороны местом, какое Баки только мог представить. Их убьют или возьмут в плен, и тогда ещё одной возможности побега не будет.

В тени недалеко от площадки Баки обнаружил приземистый гараж, который они подмечали на съёмках со спутника. За несколько недель, которые они провели за наблюдением, в этой темноте удалось увидеть не так уж много движения и признаков жизни, но они смогли засечь, что некоторые из учёных совершали недолгие поездки через ледяной шельф, чтобы проводить измерения с горы Эребус.

Баки сломал замок кулаком — Стив стоял за его спиной, нацелив взведённый пистолет в направлении лифта. Внутри гаража оказалось четыре военных снегохода с логотипом «Хаммер» на борту, которые глянцевито поблёскивали белым и серым под лучом фонарика. Бинго.

Топливные баки двух снегоходов были полны, и Баки отыскал аккуратно промаркированные ключи, висящие на крючках у двери, рядом с развешанными по стене бумажными картами. В ящике нашлись защитные очки и маски, и Баки протянул одну пару Стиву, а затем переложил сухпайки и запасные обоймы для пистолетов, которые забрал в сторожевой башне, в седельную сумку. На руле каждого снегохода оказался GPS-трекер, и Баки начисто выдернул их рукой, оставив провода свободно болтаться. Он не позволит так легко их выследить.

— Ездил на таких когда-нибудь? — спросил Стив, натягивая на руки перчатки.

— Возможно, — ответил Баки. В памяти всплыло смутное воспоминание об Аляске зимой, о хижине вдалеке от разбитой дороги, где в попытке устроить тихую жизнь скрывался отставной торговец оружием. ГИДРА этого не позволила: она прислала своего ручного убийцу. Умолял ли тот мужчина перед смертью? Или он умер тихо, почти с облегчением, что прошлое наконец его настигло?

Стив провёл ладонью по изогнутому сиденью.

— Не сильно-то и отличается от мотоцикла, верно? — В его голосе звучало такое нетерпение, что Баки поднял на него взгляд. У Стива понемногу загорались глаза, словно он наконец поверил, что у них всё получится. Этот взгляд согрел Баки.

Даже несмотря на то, что на моторах стояли глушители, Баки вздрогнул, когда по полю, эхом отражаясь от потрескивающего огня, пронёсся громкий рык. Если они не хотят, чтобы Пирс и Росс сели им на хвост, нужно было оторваться на некоторое расстояние.

Когда они направили снегоходы прочь от жёлтых огней, Баки сверился с компасом и постарался найти направление в непроглядной черноте. Стив ехал впереди, и его светлые волосы выделялись во тьме размытым пятном.

Они удалялись от ледяных утёсов, и ветер хлестал всё сильнее, обжигая щёки, и швырял в очки ледяную крошку. Хорошо. Она скроет их следы, когда они углубятся внутрь материка, подальше от станции и ближе к ледяным пещерам, вырезанным в основании горы Сидли.

Пещеры нашла Наташа. Однажды по дороге на встречу с Тони ей каким-то образом удалось побывать и в НАСА, и в одной закрытой библиотеке разведки в Пентагоне. Вернувшись, она зашла в комнату к Баки и расстелила на его кровати старые карты.

— Остальные не хотят говорить о провале операции, — грубо бросила она. — Но если вас загонят в ловушку, тебе понадобится план.

Что бы Говард Старк ни искал на шельфе моря Росса, учёные ГИДРы были столь же озабочены. Их база, не принадлежащая ни одному конкретному государству, была врезана в одну из малоизученных частей горы Сидли. В архивах разведки имелись кадры: красные гидры, нарисованные на влажных стенах, и длинные стальные столы, уставленные средневекового вида техникой, в напоминающих пещеры комнатах.

— Ты её вообще помнишь? — тихо спросила тогда Наташа, глядя, как он перебирает фотографии.

Баки не помнил. Согласно документам, Зимнего Солдата держали там два года в начале пятидесятых, но в памяти ничего не шевельнулось. Он хотел бы вспомнить — может быть, тогда ему не пришлось бы, выбирая путь к укрытию, полагаться на карты десятилетней давности и фотосъёмку со спутников — ландшафт здесь менялся постоянно.

Стив ехал впереди, и Баки непрерывно изучал и запоминал размах его рук, ширину плеч, натянутые жилы на шее. Холод, казалось, его не беспокоил; Баки по мере продвижения по заснеженной равнине ощущал, что ледяные брызги летят в лицо, а зубы начинают стучать — но Стив словно просто выехал на велосипедную прогулку по побережью. Он удобно сидел в седле, лишь слегка ссутулившись против ветра и покачиваясь вместе со снегоходом, когда они наскакивали на ледяные торосы. Он напоминал Баки рыцаря на белом коне, который скакнул прямиком из книги с картинками. Баки подумал, что, должно быть, читал похожую сказку сёстрам. Это воспоминание было практически окутано золотистой дымкой, как и все воспоминания «до»: до того, как он умер, до сыворотки, до войны.

Почти сто лет назад юный Джеймс Барнс читал сёстрам книгу о рыцарях и чудовищах, а теперь следовал за Стивом Роджерсом в бесконечной антарктической ночи, потому что чудовища существовали в реальности. В свете передней фары снегохода он мельком увидел узкий, заострившийся профиль Стива и его накоротко обритые русые волосы — там, где лицо не прикрывали очки и капюшон. По крайней мере, подумал Баки, истребители чудовищ существовали тоже.

Они ехали сквозь ночь, следуя за неверным светом фар. Те давали слабые круги бледно-жёлтого света и едва освещали путь.

Когда они достигли вершины первого хребта, позади них раздался взрыв, и Баки коротко поёжился на сиденье, оглядываясь в темноту. Теперь на месте сторожевой башни остался пылающий костёр, который освещал утёс подобно маяку. В оранжевом свете Баки разглядел тёмные фигуры людей, бегающих туда-сюда по снежной равнине; они копошились, как толстые чёрные жуки вокруг гнезда. Они запустили лифт.

Совсем скоро они поймут, что Стив с Баки сбежали, и пустятся в погоню. Нужно было как можно дальше уехать от них и от базы. Снегоходы глухо ударялись о ледяные торосы, погромыхивая в темноте. Будь условия благоприятными, они могли бы развить максимальную скорость в сто миль в час. Сейчас условия благоприятными не были. Занятый темнотой и незнакомым ландшафтом, Баки обнаружил, что отстаёт от Стива, летящего вперёд на крышесносной скорости; Баки прибавил газу на равнине, стараясь не отставать, тогда как Стив так резко поднимался на холмы, что, казалось, вот-вот взлетит. Они огибали ледяные выступы, вырастающие на пути подобно скульптурам, и из-под гусениц летела белая пыль. Нетронутый снег и лёд ловили свет их фар с практически потусторонним видом, сияя, словно скопление тысяч призраков в темноте.

До горы Сидли оставалось около четырёхсот миль. До их пункта назначения в пещерах — лишь немногим меньше. Им нужно было остановиться, чтобы долить в баки топлива, минимум один раз, но, вероятно, они доедут за каких-то семь часов. Что им может помешать, подумал Баки, так это метель. Уже сейчас дул сильный ветер, но видимость даже в темноте была неплоха. Если начнётся метель, ехать даже со скоростью десять миль в час будет смертельно опасно.

Тьму разорвал ещё один взрыв, и раздался визг реактивных моторов и ещё один глухой удар. Прибыли истребители. Баки расслышал, как с пронзительным визгом, от которого заныли зубы, они выпустили боеголовки, и попытался не думать о ракетах, которые, возможно, направлялись в сторону Наташи и Уилсона. Баки видел его после последнего проверочного заплыва: губы и кожа у него были серо-синие, а мышцы такие безжизненные, что даже больше не дрожали. Но это происходило под тщательным наблюдением в вакандских лабораториях, и, как только Сэма вытащили из воды, к нему тут же поспешили доктора с согревающими одеялами и капельницами. Здесь такой помощи не будет. Баки поглядел на небо и попытался представить, как Старк приходит на помощь и вытаскивает обоих — Наташу и Сэма.

Они пересекли последний гребень, и ландшафт стал более пологим, ведя к небольшой выемке, которая могла послужить своего рода укрытием от бушующего ветра. Звуки тоже стали глуше, грохот взрывов наконец истаял и вскоре совсем перестал быть слышен за шумом моторов. Здесь царил почти полный покой: только рокот двигателей, скользкий лёд да луна и звёзды над головой, когда облака наконец разошлись.

Стива и Баки никто не преследовал.

Впрочем, Баки не мог избавиться от гнетущего ощущения и постоянно оборачивался. Даже если они выиграли несколько часов, он знал, что Росс просто так не оставит Стива. Баки должен быть готов. Он должен был крепче держаться за руль, яростнее бороться, быстрее думать. Он жил заданиями, и это задание было основным. Самым важным, которое он только мог взвалить на плечи.

Примерно через три часа им пришлось дозаправлять баки, остановившись за массивным ледяным образованием, которое давало небольшое укрытие. Чернильный цвет неба нарушали только мириады ярких звёзд — больше, чем Баки когда-либо видел в жизни.

Стив сдвинул защитные очки на макушку и потянулся, разминая сначала ладони, а потом руки целиком, пока Баки аккуратно переливал топливо из белых канистр. За воем ветра были слышны только бульканье жидкости и дыхание Стива. Как на чужой планете, снова подумал Баки, когда луч его фонарика осветил бесплодный пейзаж вокруг.

— Как думаешь, с ними всё хорошо? — спросил Стив, пока они заталкивали в себя сухпайки. Он держался рядом с Баки, не отходя дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, хотя вокруг не было никого и ничего.

— Старк сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы спасти их, — ответил Баки, пытаясь звучать убедительно.

Стив издал нервный, почти неверящий смешок, но было в нём что-то обрадованное.

— В последний раз, когда я видел его до сегодняшнего дня, он пытался тебя убить. Когда всё поменялось?

Баки нахмурился и плотнее закутался в пуховик, придвигаясь ближе к Стиву так, словно тепло, исходящее от того, могло согреть его душу. В жёлтом свете кожа Стива напоминала цветом муку.

— Я проснулся, — сказал он, глядя на желтоватые тени, отбрасываемые снегоходами, — и узнал, что ты или в плену, или мёртв. Мы обязаны были вытащить тебя. А общая цель, — он замешкался, подбирая слова, — прочищает голову. — Он вытер руки о штаны. Вести себя пристойно, как от него ожидалось, Баки чувствовал себя уязвимым. — Чтобы тебя спасти, мы были нужны друг другу.

Долгое мгновение Стив молчал, а затем быстро шагнул вперёд.

— Ты был нужен мне. — В его широко распахнутых глазах читалось отчаяние, а вырвавшиеся слова практически затапливал стыд. — Ты был мне нужен. А ты…

Ну что он за человек такой, подумал Баки.

— Я ушёл в крио не потому, что ты не был мне нужен, — буквально прошептал он. Стив должен был понять. — Я ушёл в крио потому, что нуждался в тебе слишком сильно.

Стив моргнул, смежив ресницы; свет луны и звёзд очертил контуры его скул. Его глаза были ясными и глубокими, словно чьи-то опустевшие залы славы. Баки позволил себе утонуть в них. Стив сделал ещё один шаг, и они наконец оказались совсем рядом, а снег и ветер заглушили все звуки, кроме их дыхания.

Когда Стив потянулся вперёд, Баки приоткрыл рот и вдохнул один раз, а затем потрескавшиеся губы Стива коснулись его губ. Стив поднял руки и обхватил его лицо, огладив большими пальцами небритые щёки. Они были холодными, но воздух, разделённый на двоих, — горячим, почти обжигающим, и Баки застонал, потянулся за поцелуем, едва осознавая, что хотел этого. Он поднял руки, обнимая Стива за затылок, проводя пальцами по его коротким волосам.

Он подумал, что это даже больше, чем он когда-либо позволял себе желать. Одно лишь то, что Стив существовал, что он был где-то рядом, уже само по себе было бесценно. Но теперь Стив дарил ему всё, что сам Баки хотел подарить ему, и это было несравненно.

Стив шумно вдохнул, разрывая поцелуй, словно с его языка рвались тысячи слов, словно это кульминация бесконечного множества мыслей, но вместо этого просто прижался лбом ко лбу Баки. Он молчал.

А нужно ли было что-то говорить? Были ли хоть в одном языке слова, которые могли описать то, что творилось в усталой душе Баки?

— Ты мне снился, — наконец сказал Стив. — И снишься, — признался он секунду спустя.

Их окружал сплошной белый лёд, а Стив возле груди Баки был горячим, как печка. Баки бросил взгляд за его исхудавшее плечо, в темноту, на яркую луну, висящую над горизонтом, словно игрушечная подвеска. Как далеко сейчас был остальной мир? Как далеко от них находилась ближайшая живая душа? Какую цену придётся заплатить, чтобы урвать ещё минуту или час в этом самом месте?

Созвездия могли продолжать движение по небосводу до своего неизбежного конца, а Баки Барнсу нужно было лишь ещё одно мгновение в этих объятиях.

— Нам нужно идти, — сказал он вместо этого. — Я не знаю, насколько далеко они от нас.

Стив кивнул, ещё раз коснувшись его лица обеими руками, отступил и снова опустил на лицо очки. Толстое стекло скрыло его глаза, по которым Баки уже успел соскучиться.

Стоило сказать «Я люблю тебя», подумал он, взбираясь на снегоход. Ветер взлохматил волосы, и Баки, заправляя их за уши, мазнул грубой тканью перчаток по коже там, где её касался Стив.

Они не должны были оказаться здесь. Они должны были лететь в джете в Ваканду, в полной безопасности. Они должны были лежать на койке, обнявшись и держась за руки. Они должны были разделить свой первый поцелуй на вершине водопада, под льющимся на их плечи солнечным светом, в окружении цветов и пения птиц, в летний день.

Однажды так и будет, пообещал себе Баки, когда они покинули своё скромное укрытие и продолжили путь. Ветер пробирался под его куртку и перчатки, и он чувствовал, что промёрз насквозь. Но однажды они будут стоять на пляже под солнцем. Они будут жить, чтобы найти это далёкое золотое место.

Время тянулось бесконечно. Пейзаж не менялся, и в темноте, разрезаемой лучами фар, не было ничего. Они могли бы ехать так целые сутки, сами того не осознавая, разве что пальцы Баки всё больше немели, а желудок сильнее сводило от голода. Постепенно небо посветлело, луна опустилась за горизонт, и темнота превратилась в густые сумерки. Солнце так и не взошло, нормального рассвета не было, но даже за пределами света фар стали видны тени и фигуры. На этом краю мира наступил самый полдень. Баки попытался оценить их местоположение по высоте холмов, которые они преодолевали, многажды сверился с навигатором, и им пришлось скорректировать курс к горе Сидли.

Первым ритмичный рокот расслышал Стив. Он развернул снегоход и объехал Баки кругом, задрав голову к тёмно-серому небу, а затем поехал рядом и указал назад.

— Вертолёт, — пояснил он, перекрикивая ветер. — Летит медленно. Пока далеко.

Как он услышал?

Баки кивнул и проверил навигатор. До пещер оставалось около тридцати миль. Если они поднажмут, забыв о безопасной скорости, на которой ехали последние несколько часов, то доберутся туда за двадцать минут. Возможно, это были свои — прилетевшие на помощь военно-воздушные силы Ваканды. Но рисковать было нельзя.

По мере приближения к горам местность становилась более неровной. Баки ощущал, как гусеницы заносит на участках скользкого льда, когда на поверхности неожиданно возникали подъёмы и выемки. Каждый раз он на мгновение чувствовал себя невесомым и бесконтрольно дёргался вперёд, а сзади давило что-то тяжёлое и опасное. Темноту не рассеивало ничего, и Баки не был уверен, преодолеют ли они оставшийся путь.

Всего лишь несколько минут спустя он услышал рокот и, обернувшись, увидел яркий белый луч прожектора, который обшаривал ледяные холмы позади них, взрезая испещренный снегом мрак. Но один взгляд на форму вертолёта сказал — тот не из Ваканды.

В резком приливе адреналина Баки прибавил газа, крепче сжав руки на руле. Обратного пути не было. Как их так быстро нашли? Как прилетели прямо к ним?

Должно быть, на снегоходах стояли дополнительные трекеры. Баки выругался вслух, и согласные звуки потерялись на ветру. Нужно было проверять дольше и тщательнее.

Рокот становился громче, и Баки рванулся вперёд — Стив сделал то же самое, — пытаясь скрыться посреди ландшафта, чтобы их было сложнее засечь. Добром это не кончится. Баки сверился с навигатором. Они были всего в семнадцати милях от укрытия. Он видел фотографии, изучал входы. Как только они подъедут ближе, гигантские ледяные отвалы и торосы сделают невозможным воздушное преследование, и можно будет проскользнуть в скрытую дверь и оказаться в безопасности. Всё получится.

Но вот пули, которая резко впилась в его спину, Баки не ожидал. Он услышал, как снегопад позади них разорвал треск пулемётной очереди, а затем между лопаток резко ударило тяжёлым и горячим. Боль оттянула всё внимание на себя, и Баки ослабил хватку на руле. Под переднюю часть гусениц попала прогалина скользкого льда.

Времени не было. Снегоход юзом пошёл вперёд, а у Баки не вышло быстро его выровнять. Стив, ехавший в считанных ярдах впереди, повернулся, и Баки увидел, как он распахнул рот в крике. Но было слишком поздно. Скольжение резко оборвалось, и он на мгновение ощутил себя невесомым, а затем снегоход перевернулся. Вокруг мелькнул вихрь белого и серого, а затем Баки впечатался лицом во что-то холодное, а в рот набилась ледяная крошка.

С головой, зарытой в снег, Баки не слышал ничего. Ноги болезненно придавило чем-то тяжёлым. Он приподнялся и потянулся к поясу за пистолетом. Скоро его настигнет вертолёт. Нога была сломана — возможно, в двух местах.

Баки поднял голову, и первое, что он услышал — своё имя. Это кричал во весь голос Стив.

— Баки! Баки! Баки!

Зов повторялся эхом, заглушаемый рокотом вертолёта и рёвом снегохода. Баки сглотнул. Во рту скопилась кровь, а в носу было горячо. Возможно, он сломан. И рёбра тоже — Баки не мог восстановить дыхание, так что как минимум одно лёгкое было повреждено. В крови бушевал адреналин, но Баки понимал, что его рана опасна. Возможно, не смертельна — для таких, как они со Стивом, — но опасна. Достаточно плоха, чтобы он не смог преодолеть оставшиеся десять миль до пещер вместе со Стивом. Баки знал это наверняка — он будет ношей, только тормозящей Стива. Осталось сделать лишь одно. Оглядываться на Стива он не стал.

Перевёрнутый снегоход обеспечивал слабое подобие укрытия, и Баки устроился позади него на коленях, передвигаясь на чистой силе воли и решимости. Он снял со спины винтовку и устроил её на гусенице, направив дуло вверх и целясь в лобовое стекло вертолёта, смутно маячащего за холмом позади него. Снова закашлялся, чувствуя, как кровь потекла в горло. Он видел, как стрелок снова взводит пулемёт. Живая рука немного дрожала, но металлическая лежала неподвижно, как скала.

Для него всё кончено, но для Стива… Стив сможет добраться до пещер. До них оставалось всего десять миль, и если Баки сможет сбить вертолёт, у Стива точно получится. Он доберётся до укрытия, Тони его найдёт, заберёт в Ваканду, в тепло, и…

«Я люблю тебя», — подумал он.

Стив, крича, пронёсся мимо на снегоходе. Он ехал слишком быстро для такой скользкой поверхности, и Баки видел, как заднюю часть снегохода опасно занесло. Но Стив остался в седле, на чистой силе воли не сбившись с курса. Это снова напомнило Баки о рыцаре на коне.

Ужас схватил его за горло — Стив направлялся прямиком к вертолёту, и было видно, что пулемёт, установленный спереди, снова начал стрелять, выплёвывая яркие сгустки пламени. Баки прицелился в смутную тень позади пулемёта, со всей силы нажал на спусковой крючок и ощутил лишь удовлетворение, когда стрелок рухнул.

Стив должен продолжать путь, подумал Баки, должен ехать в безопасное место, позволив Баки прикрывать отступление.

Стив, мчась вперёд, без слов кричал, перекрывая ветер и шум, словно мог одним своим мужеством остановить вертолёт. Теперь их разделяло всего несколько ярдов, и расстояние между ними — между неостановимой силой и недвижимым объектом — стремительно сокращалось. Вертолёт опустился близко к земле, свет фары был направлен прямо на Стива, и Баки знал, что вскоре за ним последует пуля.

— Стив! — попытался выкрикнуть он, но в лёгких недоставало воздуха, и Баки снова подавился кровью.

Стив наклонился вперёд, а затем, кажется, рывком приподнялся над сиденьем и, сделав «колесо», с криком перелетел через руль, и на долю секунды Баки с ужасом подумал, что Стив слетел со снегохода и сейчас рухнет на землю со сломанной шеей. На мгновение время застыло, а затем что-то тяжёлое врезалось в вертолёт, и над ледяной равниной эхом разнёсся скрежет. Взревев, цветком распустилось пламя, и вертолёт, закрутившись вокруг своей оси, рухнул на землю.

Стив швырнул в него снегоход.

Баки ощутил, что дыхание спёрло в груди, и вовсе не от пули в лёгких.

Впереди него, осиянный светом пламени, Стив поднялся на ноги и побежал к вертолёту. Баки видел, как из пламени, одурело дёргаясь, выбрался человек в шлеме. Стив врезался в него, и они повалились наземь. Секунду спустя Стив поднялся один. Вокруг него искрил горящий вертолёт.

Баки рухнул на спину, чувствуя, как отступает адреналиновая волна. Кровь примерзала к коже, и он так сильно устал. Нужно было подняться, велеть Стиву бежать, велеть, чтобы он добрался до пещер, пока за ним не послали больше людей, больше вертолётов и орудий. Нужно было столько сказать Стиву, пока не стало слишком поздно. Баки глядел на бессчётные звёзды, пока глаза не закрылись сами собой.

— Баки, Баки! — Когда он снова открыл глаза, Стив, возвышаясь над ним, монотонно повторял его имя. Лицо его то появлялось в оранжевом свете, то исчезало, уплывая, словно мираж. Позади него простиралось тёмное небо, и звёзды на нём складывались в перекрывающие друг друга галактики. Скулы Стива были запачканы сажей, очки сдвинуты на макушку, а глаза сияли ярче, чем все звёзды, вместе взятые. Он водил руками над телом Баки, над его ногами. — Баки, ты меня слышишь?

Он застонал. Как холодно. Ему не было тепло с самой Ваканды. Не было тепло ещё с Бруклина.

— Я тебя слышу, — ответил он, потому что ради Стива он всегда делал ещё один шаг.

Стив зашарил руками по своей куртке, и к спине Баки прижалось что-то плотное, обхватило и крепко дёрнуло.

— Ты должен держаться, — говорил Стив. — Не закрывай глаз, Бак.

Теперь вокруг них выл ветер, а с неба сыпался мокрый снег, за которым не видно было звёзд. Баки смотрел, как снежинки пляшут перед глазами, пока Стив туго перетягивал чем-то его ногу.

— Пуля, — продолжал Стив, — всё ещё в теле. Слышишь меня, Бак? Здесь я не смогу ничего сделать. Мы должны добраться до станции. Ясно? Там нам помогут.

Баки покачал головой.

— Всё хорошо, — несколько лихорадочным тоном сказал Стив, — оставайся со мной. Что такое? Где болит?

— Мы ехали не на станцию, — сообщил ему Баки и сглотнул. — Она слишком далеко. Мы бы не добрались до неё за ночь.

Стив замолк и нежно, успокаивающе провёл ладонями по бокам Баки.

— Тебе придётся рассказать мне свой план, Бак. Ладно? Мне нужно знать, что делать.

Баки с трудом приподнялся, и ему удалось сесть, пошатываясь на ветру. Он уставился на возвышающиеся в отдалении серые очертания гор.

— У ГИДРы была база на горе Сидли. По всем признакам сейчас она заброшена. Но мы можем залечь на дно там. Через несколько недель взойдёт солнце, и тогда у нас получится перебраться через горы.

Стив молчал, отвернувшись.

Он хочет домой, понял Баки. Он хочет оказаться в безопасности, в своей постели. Он представлял, мечтал, ждал, что это скоро настанет. Через каких-то несколько часов всё плохое могло остаться позади.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — попросил Баки.

Стив встряхнулся, крупно вздрогнул всем телом — явно не от холода — и прижал руку в перчатке к лицу Баки. Он взглянул на Баки своими глазами, такими невероятно голубыми.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно. Идём.

Обоим снегоходам настал конец. От одного осталась груда покорёженного металла, торчащая из кабины вертолёта, а второй развалился пополам. Стив сделал попытку соединить части, но затем бросил их. Он вытащил из седельных сумок сухпайки и оружие и закинул мешок с ними себе за спину.

Баки, наблюдая за ним, пытался дышать ровно и спокойно. После ночного заплыва и от холода он чувствовал бесконечную усталость.

Стив присел рядом на корточки, и Баки ощутил едва заметное прикосновение к спине.

— Всё будет хорошо, — голос Стива был едва слышен на ветру, — рана уже меньше кровоточит. Уже заживает. Давай-ка сюда, Бак.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд. Пускай кровотечение и ослабло, но от каждого движения ныли рёбра, а на сломанную ногу невозможно было опереться. Когда Баки наконец удалось закинуть руки Стиву на плечи, пришлось сглатывать горький комок желчи и до боли сжимать зубы, чтобы не закричать. В основном он действовал металлической рукой.

Стив приподнял его, подхватив под колени и немного наклонившись вперёд, чтобы Баки мог уложить голову ему на затылок. Баки понимал, что Стив старается действовать как можно аккуратнее, но от толчка не смог сдержаться, и сквозь стиснутые зубы вырвался всхлип.

— Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, — ворковал Стив. Он погладил большим пальцем колено Баки. — Всего десять миль, верно? Справимся.

Свет снова померк, но, возможно, только в глазах Баки. Он кивнул, уткнувшись Стиву в шею. Тот пах потом, камнем и какой-то неприятной химией.

Стив пустился в путь, не бегом, но быстрым шагом. Он шёл легко, словно у него не было никакой двухсотфунтовой безвольной ноши на спине.

— Помнишь, — сказал он, как только треск пламени от горящего вертолёта позади них утих, а Баки закрыл глаза, чтобы унять тошноту, — ты однажды тоже меня так носил. Домой после школы. Я болел уже несколько дней, но терпеть не мог, когда меня запирали дома. После уроков было холодно, и по дороге домой я начал очень сильно кашлять. Ты вот так же поднял меня на закорки и донёс. — Стив замолк, и Баки ощутил, как расширяется его грудная клетка от глубокого вдоха.

— Я так злился на тебя, — тихо продолжил Стив. — Я тогда часто злился. Думаю, ты и сам это знаешь. Я не хотел быть тебе обузой. Но не хотел, чтобы ты меня бросил, и ненавидел себя за это.

Баки этого не помнил, но кое-что знал. Он открыл глаза, но увидел только щёку Стива, грязную и с синяком.

— Я бы никогда тебя не возненавидел, — сказал он, уткнувшись в солоноватую кожу у основания шеи Стива. Он больше не ощущал холода — Стив под ним был горячим, как печь.

— Тогда позволь мне тебя нести, — попросил Стив.

Ты уже несёшь, вяло подумал Баки, а затем мир перед глазами померк.

 _ **Стив**_  
Падая, Баки не издал ни звука. Краем глаза Стив видел, что снегоход опрокинулся, а к тому времени, как он полностью повернулся на сиденье, Баки уже вылетел из седла.

Стив кричал так, что заболело горло. Он видел, что вертолёт приближается, широкие лопасти вспарывают воздух, но волновало его только то, как Баки рухнул на землю, придавленный снегоходом.

— Баки!

Он должен был отвлечь внимание на себя, дать Баки шанс.

— Эй! Эй, вы, сраные ублюдки! — заорал он, перекрикивая ветер, и развернул снегоход, отчего из-под гусениц взметнулся снег. Несколько ледяных крошек попали по лицу и примёрзли к щекам.

Луч прожектора шарил по снегу и льду, словно гигантское щупальце, и все ближе и ближе подбирался к тому месту, где под снегоходом лежал Баки.

Вот только Баки теперь двигался, он выскользнул из-под обломков. Сначала он встал на колени, а затем вытащил из-за спины винтовку, которую забрал со сторожевой башни. Он присел за сломанным снегоходом, устроив длинный ствол на обломках, и нацелился на вертолёт.

У него не было ни шанса — но Баки всегда стоял до последнего.

Стив хотел бы, чтобы при нём был гранатомёт, огнемёт или его щит. Что угодно. Он снова развернулся, чувствуя, как гусеницы заносит на скользком голубом льду. Внутри вскипел гнев. Не бывать такому концу.

Многие месяцы он думал лишь о Баки и о доме (и о том, как тесно они переплетены) — долгие месяцы, пока с ним обращались как с оружием, как с призом, как с головоломкой, которую нужно разгадать. Стив размял пальцы на ручках руля, вспомнил о том, как его конечности отрезали и отращивали обратно, как на него нетерпеливо взирали лица в масках. Он подумал о Баки в кресле, под властью ГИДРы, или на столе, на месте него самого. Не бывать этому.

Его сделали сильнее, сделали быстрее — себе на беду. Неважно, каковы шансы на победу — Стив Роджерс всегда поднимался с обоими кулаками наизготовку.

Он сделал круг на небольшом уклоне, поддав газа, а затем начал спускаться, выжимая из мотора максимальную мощность. Взвизгнуло сцепление, и он ощутил, как снегоход напряжённо задрожал — на скользком льду гусеницы оставались неподвижными. Он на полной скорости промчался мимо Баки и мельком заметил его расширенные от ужаса серые глаза на бледном лице.

Вертолёт был так близко, что воздух от лопастей винта бил в лицо, в очки летела ледяная крошка, частично перекрывая обзор. Пытаясь удержать снегоход ровно, он кричал от натуги; все мышцы были напряжены.

Из открытой двери кабины снова застрекотал пулемёт, и в живот Стива врезалось что-то тяжёлое. Но боли не было. Ничто не имело значения, кроме того, что они с Баки ни за что не вернутся в ту крохотную тёмную камеру под землёй. Пулемётчик упал, и Стив улыбнулся: Баки прикрывал ему спину.

Оставалось двадцать футов. Пятнадцать. Десять. Он высвободил ноги из стремён, встал, балансируя на узком седле, всё ещё сжимая руками руль. Раз, два, три.

Он сделал сальто, перелетев через руль, и со всей своей новой, значительной силой потянул за ручки. Мир сузился до рёва лопастей и напряжения в плечах — и он поднял тяжёлую махину в воздух.

Ноги ударились о землю, и он вскрикнул, швырнув снегоход через голову. На мгновение он испугался, что поднял его недостаточно высоко, что тот просто рухнет обратно на землю, и на этом всё закончится.

Но затем снегоход соприкоснулся с вертолётом — врезался в его округлый нос с такой силой, что Стива отшвырнуло назад, и во все стороны разлетелись горящие обломки. Стив остался на земле, куда его отбросило ударной волной, и почувствовал, как в спину ударило жаром, когда вертолёт яростно завертелся в сумрачном воздухе. Пилот погиб. В кабине виднелся только адский огонь.

С ужасающим рёвом вертолёт ударился о землю, и лопасти пропахали во льду и снегу гигантские чёрные борозды. Брызги пламени разметало в стороны, и лёд усыпало множеством крохотных костерков.

Стив встал, на какую-то секунду ощутив слабость, а затем пустился бежать, увидев выбравшуюся из пламени шатающуюся фигуру человека. На его голове были надеты шлем и маска, как на всех солдатах Росса, и Стив, ни секунды не раздумывая, бросился вперёд и сломал ему шею. Какое-то время после он стоял там, чуть поодаль от пламени, вглядываясь в него, выжидая, не выжил ли кто-то ещё. Мгновение спустя, когда никто не появился, он сдвинул очки на макушку.

Чёрный металлический остов вертолёта уже выгибало и скручивало от жара пламени, и Стив разглядел очертания снегохода, глубоко погружённого в кабину. Рама сложилась, и больше ничего не двигалось.

Стив шумно вдохнул, почти закашлявшись от контраста жаркого дыма и холодного воздуха. Вокруг него светлячками проплывали тлеющие клочья. Горящая груда вызывала в нём ощущение, похожее на катарсис.

«Больше вы меня не захватите, — злорадно подумал он, чувствуя, как пепел ложится на лицо, пачкая его. — Вы больше никогда не получите ни меня, ни его. Горите вы все в аду, а я развею ваш пепел по земле».

Когда-то в Мумбаи он тоже взорвал вертолёт. Он помнил, как тогда переживал о жертвах. Одной смерти, пусть даже среди людей, которые пытались его убить, уже было слишком много. Неужели Росс и это сострадание из него выжег?

После Стив демонстративно развернулся спиной к горящему массиву, оставив тела там, где они лежали. На них уже начал падать снег, стирая их с лица земли.

Баки был там же, где Стив его оставил: он лежал на спине позади снегохода, раскинув руки, словно, когда Стив его застал, как раз собирался изображать «снежного ангела». Он медленно моргал, глядя в небо, по белому снегу под ним разливалось красное, болезненно-яркое даже в полумраке.

— Баки, — позвал Стив. «Не бросай меня, — подумал он. — Не бросай меня здесь в одиночестве. Я так долго был один, а ты только-только ко мне вернулся». — Ты меня слышишь?

Насколько всё плохо? В голове Стива помутилось, словно он пробивался сквозь многие галлоны воды. Нужно было думать, оценивать, понимать, насколько Баки может быть близко к смерти.

Взгляд Баки плыл, а затем он попытался сфокусироваться. Из его носа шла кровь, стекающая по голове. Он закашлялся — зубы тоже были выпачканы красным. Его нога явно была сломана, а когда Стив приподнял его, чтобы проверить спину, он застонал и попытался схватиться за рёбра.

— Я тебя слышу, — слабо и устало ответил он.

— Ты должен держаться, — сказал ему Стив. — Не закрывай глаз, Бак.

Пуля вошла низко и вроде бы неглубоко, но сейчас сложно было сказать. Возможно, она задела лёгкое. Выходного отверстия не было, но прямо здесь Стив ничего не мог сделать. Он отстегнул нижнюю часть своего пуховика, обвязал вокруг рёбер Баки и туго затянул. Вакандцы помогут.

После Сибири, после того, как Стив бросил щит, новый король Ваканды отправил их прямиком в медицинский центр рядом с дворцом. Стив параноидально опасался всего, а Баки пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии — но Стив помнил раздвижные окна и бережные руки, которые обращались с Баки как с чем-то драгоценным, без промедления и вопросов.

— Мы с уважением относимся к каждому живому существу, — мягко сказал ему тогда доктор. — Все наши пациенты заслуживают самого почтительного, самого тщательного обращения, которое мы можем предложить.

Если они просто смогут добраться до станции, куда вёл их Баки, всё будет в порядке. Они смогут попасть в тёплое безопасное место, и всё произошедшее будет казаться всего лишь кошмарным сном.

Он усадил Баки обратно, притянул к себе, чтобы поделиться с ним теплом, как-то успокоить.

— Пуля всё ещё в теле. Слышишь меня, Бак? Здесь я не смогу ничего сделать. Мы должны добраться до станции. Ясно? Там нам помогут.

Скоро, совсем скоро всё закончится.

Баки звучно сглотнул и царапнул своей рукой по руке Стива, переплетая их пальцы.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — сказал он, и на этих словах у Стива внутри что-то оборвалось.

Он слегка встряхнул Баки, обхватив его за шею свободной рукой и прижав пальцы к сонной артерии. Он что-то упустил?

«Останься со мной».

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, — оставайся со мной. Что такое? Где болит?

— Мы ехали не на станцию. — Взгляд Баки, всё ещё блуждающий, устремился к туманным горам. — Она слишком далеко. Мы бы не добрались до неё за ночь.

Стив сжал его крепче. Они бы точно не выехали без плана.

— Тебе придётся рассказать мне свой план, Бак. Ладно? Мне нужно знать, что делать.

Баки застонал, с трудом выпрямился и сел, тяжело прильнув к Стиву, словно не мог обойтись без опоры.

— У ГИДРы была база на горе Сидли. По всем признакам сейчас она заброшена. Но мы можем залечь на дно там. Через несколько недель взойдёт солнце, и тогда у нас получится перебраться через горы.

У ГИДРы.

Они направлялись на базу ГИДРы, расположенную в пещере глубоко под землёй.

У Стива из лёгких будто вышибли воздух. Он потряс головой. Последнее, чего он хотел, последнее, что он думал делать, — это возвращение обратно в подземное вражеское логово. Он хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось. Он хотел домой.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — попросил его Баки. Он глядел на Стива мутными глазами, а его щёки под тёмной щетиной были бледны. Щетина по краям была запачкана кровью, а он ещё и извинялся перед Стивом.

Всё будет хорошо. Стив собрался с мужеством, окружил себя им, словно щитом, заручился поддержкой силы, которая то росла, то убывала, но никогда не подводила полностью в те долгие месяцы, что он провёл под бережным уходом учёных Росса. Теперь он с Баки. Он больше не узник. Они дождутся солнца и отправятся домой.

Другого варианта не было. Если Баки умрёт здесь, то и Стив умрёт тоже. Он выроет им двоим могилу в снегу и льду, и их падение наконец закончится, они наконец прекратят умирать, как должны были сделать ещё семьдесят лет назад. Они смогут покоиться с миром, потерянные для мира, который в конечном счёте обращался с ними как с оружием, которое можно, попользовавшись, выбросить.

Он прижал ладони к лицу Баки, большими пальцами вытирая широкие кровавые дорожки. Баки — это всё, что имело значение.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно. Идём.

Первым делом он осмотрел снегоход. Передняя гусеница сломалась аккурат посередине, а от рулевого устройства остался лишь спутанный клубок проводов. Так что Стив достал из седельных сумок сухпайки и амуницию и сунул и в заплечный мешок, который до этого носил Баки.

Выйдя из поля зрения Баки, он проверил собственный живот. От подмышки до бедра кожа была выпачкана потёками крови, а под рёбрами обранужились два аккуратных входных пулевых отверстия. Стив потрогал горячую кожу и поёжился. Теперь, когда адреналин отступал, было немного больно. Он с силой заставил себя отвлечься. На это будет время позднее.

Он остановился, чувствуя, как ледяной ветер хлещет по щекам, и взглянул на дымящийся вертолёт и тела вокруг него. «Это сделал ты, — мысленно сказал он Россу. — И теперь ты не сможешь меня остановить».

А затем он вернулся к Баки.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Стив, помогая ему сесть и подпирая его грудь плечом, — рана уже меньше кровоточит. Уже заживает. Давай-ка сюда, Бак. — Это была не такая уж и большая ложь.

Баки был слаб и постанывал, но когда Стиву удалось взвалить его на спину, крепко вцепился, обхватив талию Стива ногами и обвив руками шею. «На закорки», как называли они это в детстве.

— Просто держись крепче, — сказал он Баки, хотя и не был уверен, слышит ли тот. Ему показалось, что его волосы намокли от слёз.

Он быстрым шагом пошёл прочь от снегохода; ветер усилился. Он старался идти ровнее. Баки старался сдерживаться, но Стив слышал, как тот постанывает с каждым толчком и ударом. Он чувствовал влагу в волосах и не был уверен, была ли это кровь Баки или его собственная. Он считал каждый рваный, сдавленный вдох, который ощущал на шее.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

**_Стив_ **  
На горизонте в сумрачном свете вырисовывалась гора Сидли, и Стив, шагая вперёд, не сводил с неё глаз.

Он говорил — вернее, бессвязно бормотал. Он даже сам не до конца осознавал, о чём рассказывает. На многие мили пути его голос оставался единственным звуком, не считая воя ветра. Он втягивал носом морозный воздух и раз за разом переставлял ноги с уверенностью, которой вовсе не ощущал.

У них получится.

Когда Баки у него на плечах тяжело обмяк, Стив практически запаниковал. Он встряхнул Баки сильнее, чем намеревался, крепко сжал его ноги.

— Ну же, Баки, — умолял он, цепляясь за каждый выдох, который ощущал спиной. — Проснись. Надо проснуться. Я не справлюсь один. — И всё же он не останавливался.

Теперь тьма возвращалась, а небо заволокло густыми облаками. Стив включил один из фонариков, которые были при них, и зажал его под мышкой, с трудом переваливая через холмы.

Он болтал о простых моментах из прошлого: о том, как пах Бруклин после летнего дождя, какие яркие цветы он видел в Ваканде, и о том, как солнце освещает штормовой океан. Были и другие темы, на которые он не смел говорить даже сейчас, когда вокруг них была лишь бескрайняя дикая природа, а над головой — свободное небо.

За последние несколько дней, погребённый в темнице под тоннами камня и льда, Стив сумел достичь какого-то рода душевного равновесия. Эксперименты над Пирсом протекали успешно, и несложно было понять, что очень скоро встал бы вопрос, а резонно ли держать в живых Стива. Он был устаревшей моделью, как однажды сообщил ему один из учёных. И вот он лежал на жёсткой койке, так далеко от дома, что с таким же успехом он мог быть на луне, и надеялся, что от него избавятся быстро и безболезненно, и неважно, каким способом.

«Я так устал, — думал он снова и снова. — Мне почти сто лет, и я очень-очень устал».

Он не молился. У него не осталось иллюзий о богах и демонах или о жизни после смерти. Его воспитали католиком, ведь он был сыном ирландских иммигрантов в Нью-Йорке двадцатых годов. Он рос на рассказах об огне и сере и на «Аве Марии». Со смерти Пегги он не молился.

Единственный бог, которому он готов был молиться теперь, крепко спал в тихой солнечной комнате за много миль отсюда. И Стив в своей темнице надеялся, что, если ему самому настанет конец, Баки так и продолжит спать. Для таких, как он, это мир слишком мрачен. Так думал Стив, когда учёные снова и снова волокли его в лаборатории. Баки заслужил покой. Он заслужил сон, а не то, что могли сделать с ним другие люди.

Охрана и учёные — люди, которых Стив видел каждый день, которые кормили и одевали его, мыли его и разрезали на куски, просто чтобы понаблюдать, как он регенерирует — никогда не давали ему бумаги и ручки. Он попросил только раз, когда стало ясно, что выхода не будет — что он никогда не покинет это место как тот же самый Стив Роджерс. Это случилось после его четвёртой попытки побега. Он сумел добраться аж до самого последнего лифта, а затем они пустили усыпляющий газ, и Пирс (или один из его клонов) спрыгнул с потолка, как существо из ночных кошмаров. Стив не любил это вспоминать. Впрочем, на его просьбу учёные и охрана решительно отказали — уже тогда его не считали человеком.

Да он и не был для них никогда человеком — только научным проектом, оружием, которое можно создать и отлить по желаемой форме.

Стив помнил ощущение горькой беспомощности, которое испытал после этого, помнил страх, что он умрёт в одиночестве, так и не сказав последнего слова тем, кому когда-либо был небезразличен. Он не смерти страшился, но мира, который останется после него.

Когда Баки сразу после Сибири принял решение вернуться в криокамеру, Стив кивнул и сжал губы, а руками (со всё ещё сбитыми костяшками) постарался касаться его плеча как можно нежнее. Но внутри он был вдребезги разбит. Он хотел кричать, чтобы Баки остался, чтобы жил, чтобы был с ним. Что этот шаг слишком сильно напоминал поражение, признание, что Баки всегда был и навсегда останется тем, чем его сделала ГИДРА. А много месяцев спустя, лёжа на жёсткой койке под тоннами камня, окружённого льдом и ничем другим, Стив наконец понял.

Он не ожидал, что выживет. Не надеялся сбежать. Так что он смирился, что может сказать «Я люблю тебя» только в пустоту, и надеялся, что останки его души каким-то образом найдут дорогу к Баки, подарят ему немного утешения в этом мрачном холодном мире.

А теперь Стив делал один шаг за другим. Он вдыхал стылый воздух и двигался осторожно, чтобы не навредить бесценной ноше за спиной. Он свободен. Он цел. Баки с ним. Вокруг устремлялись в небо силуэты гор, тёмные и размытые, сливавшиеся с сумерками, как на акварельных рисунках.

Пускай они шли к неизведанному, пускай от покоя их отделяли многие мили и многие дни, но Стив и мечтать не смел о том, чтобы снова получить от жизни подобное. Им с Баки так долго было холодно — может быть, вскоре они снова смогут согреться. Они свободны и они вместе. Они ничьи.

Следуя по координатам, которые Баки загрузил в навигатор, Стив обогнул подножие горы, когда местность стала более пересечённой. Из земли здесь вырастали монументальные ледяные торосы, форму которым придали бушующие ветры и древние вулканические наносы. Рядом с ними Стив ощущал себя лилипутом.

— Тут так красиво, Бак, — сказал он через плечо, не уверенный, слышит ли вообще Баки его слова. Да и сам Стив ощущал, что перед глазами всё плывёт, а одежда пропитывается кровью. — Никогда раньше такого не видел. Когда-нибудь, когда всё закончится, мы сюда вернёмся, и я захвачу с собой скетчбук. Сможем устроить пикник на снегу.

Надо было сказать что-то ещё, подумал он, и сказать ещё тогда, когда они остановились на дозаправку, когда Баки смотрел на него своими ясными глазами. Впрочем, Стиву всегда трудно давались тонкие премудрости выражения своих чувств вслух. Он умел сказать что-нибудь провокационное или произнести величественную речь — но обнажить душу перед Баки? Он хотел, без вопросов, но как только он думал, сколько всего хочет сказать, у него заплетался язык — так много слов он хранил у сердца.

Прошло так много времени, прежде чем он разобрался с этими словами хотя бы для себя. Мальчишка, каким он был в тридцать восьмом и сорок четвёртом, не мог даже постичь все те неохватные чувства, что он испытывал к Баки Барнсу. Баки был его Полярной звездой, его возможностью легче дышать, чувством сытости и тёплой постели после долгого холодного дня. Стив был так молод и наивен. Даже после того, как Баки умер, оставив зияющую брешь в лёгких Стива, в его сердце и голове, он лишь начал осознавать, как велика была их любовь.

Стив думал о мгновении, когда бросил щит, когда поставил Баки превыше долга, и страны, и свободы, и жизни, и всех друзей. Да и сравнивать было нечего, и, когда все иллюзии отгорели, он совершенно ясно понял, что чувствует к Баки.

Баки дышал ему в шею, и Стив продолжал идти. Пускай он и не мог сказать всё-всё, что хотел, и сделать это идеально, но он был силён и способен нести Баки столько, сколько потребуется.

Путь привёл их в ледяной каньон, такой узкий, что Стив, раскинув руки в стороны, мог бы достать до обеих его стен. Лёд под лучом фонарика казался почти голубым. То тут, то там из него торчали куски чёрной вулканической породы, словно тёмные пальцы, тянущиеся из-под земли. Каньон совершил изгиб, и тут Стив увидел дверь.

С расстояния она казалась очередным скальным пластом, который при формировании торосов укрыло ото льда. По мере того как Стив подходил ближе, крепко сжимая руками колени Баки, он разглядел тонкие, как нити, линии и углубление ручки. В правом верхнем углу была вырезана эмблема гидры — череп, окружённый свёрнутыми щупальцами.

— Пришли, — выдохнул Стив. Он глядел на символ, который так долго значил для него боль, смерть и страх. — Получилось. Мы дошли.

Он опустился на колени, снял Баки со спины, стараясь действовать осторожно, и усадил рядом с дверью, вне зоны потенциального обстрела. Кожа Баки была бледной и прохладной на ощупь, но он всё же дышал, ровно и с присвистом. Кровь у него под носом высохла, а синяки уже начали выцветать. Стив, словно лаская, провёл рукой по его шее и проверил пульс — чёткий. Куртка, повязанная у него на талии, со спины пропиталась кровью, но рана уже начала зарубцовываться. Заживёт. Устроенный у ледяной стены Баки напоминал принца фей, который лишь ждал, когда его разбудят. Это была интересная мысль.

Стив накоротке проверил и свою рану. Кожа срасталась с трудом — должно быть, он продолжал бередить её во время перехода. Из обоих пулевых всё ещё коварно сочилась свежая кровь. Стив глубоко вдохнул и шагнул к двери.

С первого взгляда не становилось понятно, где надавить или потянуть, чтобы она открылась. Стив провёл руками по скользким кромкам, осветил фонариком все выступы и выемки.

— Хайль ГИДРА? — с неохотой попробовал он — слова отдались во рту вкусом пепла. Но дверь не издала ни звука и не шевельнулась. Тогда Стив надавил на небольшое углубление и попробовал потянуть, зацепившись за бороздки. Нажал на изображение гидры и пнул основание двери. Начал свистеть ветер, пророча метель. Баки снова дрожал, а губы его посерели. Попасть внутрь было просто необходимо.

Стив снова пнул дверь. Они добрались уже так далеко, и не замерзать же им до смерти на пороге укрытия.

Баки застонал, и Стив, оставив дверь в покое, опустился рядом с ним на колени и согнулся так, чтобы можно было уложить его на себя.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, — я здесь.

Баки моргнул и открыл глаза. Взгляд его казался мутным, а язык, облизнувший пересохшие губы, побелел.

— Дошли? — выдохнул он.

— Да. — Стив поцеловал его в лоб, почувствовав на губах остатки засохшей крови. Это было ошеломляюще: в конце концов Баки оказался рядом, в его объятиях. — Мы дошли.

— Помоги встать, — проскрипел Баки, а затем застонал, когда Стив потянул его вверх, принимая на себя большую часть его веса. Он почувствовал, как заскорузла его одежда от засохших крови и пота. Баки пошатнулся, но остался стоять, глядя на тёмную дверь.

— Однажды меня сюда привозили, — осоловело сказал он Стиву. — Я не… не особенно много помню, даже сейчас. Только вспышки, обрывки. Я помню тебя зимой. И помню, как падал.

Стив тоже помнил, как Баки падал.

Баки положил ладонь на дверь, на то место, где, по идее, должна быть ручка, и что-то сказал на русском.

Дверь застонала, словно пробуждаясь после длительного спящего режима, и заскрипела, точно старые кости. Она не распахнулась сразу во всю ширь, но ненамного приоткрылась.

Стив снова помог Баки прислониться ко льду, а затем навалился на дверь плечом и надавил. Сначала та не двигалась, а затем поддалась и под ровным сильным нажатием открылась внутрь.

Внутри было влажно и терпко пахло, но когда оттуда потянуло тёплым воздухом, у Стива от облегчения едва не подкосились ноги. Вот и убежище.

Пробираясь внутрь, он не опускал пистолета и прикрывал Баки спиной. Пускай и заброшенная теперь, когда-то эта база принадлежала ГИДРе.

Дверь вела сразу в тёмный коридор; впрочем, темнота не была кромешной — из глубины пещеры лился жёлтый мягкий свет, который окутывал стены практически потусторонним сиянием.

Они завернули за угол, и им открылась огромная тёмная комната. В середине её стоял стальной стол, а широкую противоположную стену украшала гигантская красная эмблема ГИДРы. Стив пробежал лучом фонарика по пыльным стульям. Здесь не было ни компьютеров, ни карт, и в полумраке ничего не двигалось. Один из стульев был опрокинут. В стене имелись насечки, откуда исходил желтоватый свет, которого хватало, чтобы видеть.

Баки привалился к нему, и Стив опустил его на один из стульев и вручил заряженный пистолет.

— Жди здесь, хорошо? — Он бережно приложил руку ко лбу Баки. Жара не было, и взгляд, когда они ушли с холода, прояснился.

На деле база оказалась меньше, чем Стив ожидал. Короткий входной коридор соединялся с главным залом, откуда ещё один коридорчик вёл в небольшое жилое помещение и холодную, сырую комнату — лабораторию, как предположил Стив. Там он остановился, уставился на тяжёлый стальной стол с толстыми наручниками в середине и клетку размером под одного человека в углу.

Он хотел бы уйти прямо сейчас, просто захлопнуть дверь и притвориться, что этого места не существует, навсегда заблокировать воспоминание о нём. Здесь призраки прошлого маячили ярче, и всё, чего хотел Стив — сбежать. Однако в лаборатории было кое-что нужное ему. Он сделал два шага внутрь, борясь с неодолимым желанием сбежать.

Возле клетки стоял шкафчик, и Стив направился прямиком к нему. Дверцы были закрыты, но от одного-единственного рывка металлические петли порвались, как бумага, и дверцы остались у Стива в руках. Он отбросил их в сторону, не заботясь, куда они свалились. Внутри на полках лежали бинты и медицинские инструменты. Стив изо всех сил старался не думать, для чего их использовали шестьдесят лет назад. Он нашёл медицинский спирт, пинцет и даже аптечку первой помощи, стоявшую на самой нижней полке. Он схватил в охапку бинты, спирт, аптечку, а затем развернулся и в два широких шага пересёк комнату, отчаянно желая убраться оттуда раз и навсегда. Он закрыл дверь бесповоротно, как захлопывают склеп. После ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя: он сглотнул кислый комок, прислонился к стене и, запрокинув голову, пялился в потолок, пока руки не перестали дрожать.

«Мы в безопасности, — сказал он себе. — Никто из нас туда не вернётся. Мы скорее умрём. Больше никогда. Мы им не принадлежим».

Он вернулся в основную комнату и разложил добычу на столе. Баки слабо шевельнулся и сонно моргнул.

— Стив?

— Ш-ш-ш. Это я. Мне нужно о тебе позаботиться, хорошо? Ты же мне позволишь?

— Конечно, — кивнул Баки.

— Вот и хорошо. Давай-ка тебя поднимем. — Он старался действовать как можно аккуратнее, но Баки всё равно застонал и поморщился от боли. — Прости. Прости. Вот так. Прости, пожалуйста. Скоро полегчает.

Он не был медиком, но за годы военной службы достаточно неплохо научился латать раненых солдат. Пока Баки стоял, прильнув к нему, Стив стащил с него куртку, не желая разрезать одну из немногих их тёплых вещей. Под ней оказалась рубашка на пуговицах, и Стив мысленно возликовал. Он по одной расстегнул пуговицы, отклеивая заскорузлую от крови ткань от тела. Затем осторожно помог Баки улечься на бок, опершись на металлическую руку. На груди и спине Баки цвели тёмные синяки, а из раны сочилась и стекала по коже кровь, превращая его в какое-то странное произведение современного искусства.

— Будет щипать, — предупредил он и плеснул на раны спирт.

Задушенный вздох Баки ударил его прямо в сердце. Но это нужно было сделать, и сделать должен был Стив.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал?.. — шепнул он, стирая кровь марлевым тампоном, чтобы открыть себе обзор. Пуля вошла неглубоко. Толстая парка и рубашка её замедлили, так что она погрузилась в длинную мышцу спины всего на пару сантиметров. — О том фильме, где я снимался в Голливуде? Ещё во время войны?

Баки покачал головой, так крепко сжав металлическим кулаком край стола, что на том образовались вмятины. Стив рассказывал ему эту историю — ещё после того, как впервые вытащил его с базы ГИДРы, когда они какое-то время простаивали в Лондоне. И это ГИДРА у него тоже отняла. Но неважно — Стив расскажет ещё раз.

И он рассказывал, говоря мягко и нараспев, как мама когда-то, когда у него в очередной раз был жар. Она, казалось, напевала что-то из ирландского фольклора, даже когда зачитывала список лекарств. Он взял скальпель и аккуратно расширил рану. Потекла свежая кровь.

Он рассказывал о ярком знаке Голливуда, о платьях с блёстками и перьях.

— Так много перьев, Бак. Будь у меня всё ещё аллергия, я бы постоянно ходил обсыпанный.

Он описывал тёмные пафосные рестораны, куда его водили, и скользких менеджеров, которые обещали сделать его звездой.

— И тут вошёл Кларк Гейбл, Бак, с таким видом, словно он владелец этого места. Я чуть в собственных ногах не запутался, когда он подошёл пожать мне руку.

Баки не открывал глаз, но Стив знал, что он слушает.

Вытащив пулю, Стив едва не рассмеялся от облегчения.

— Достал. Ты там нормально? Всё, я достал её. — Он быстро промыл рану, промакивая её тампоном. Обработал ссадину на плече и остальные неглубокие раны от падения со снегохода. Нога уже срасталась сама по себе, так что Стив просто проверил, что она срастается ровно.

— Вот и всё, Бак. Уже гораздо лучше. — Он наклонился ниже, коротко поцеловал Баки в лоб, а затем в плечо, чуть выше наложенной повязки. — Совсем как новенький.

Баки слабо улыбнулся и, подняв руку, вцепился в рубашку Стива.

— Спасибо, Стив, — всё ещё одурманенным голосом пробормотал он.

— Просто делал свою работу, — ответил Стив. Хотя эта работа не давалась ему легко. Его руки были созданы для войны — впрочем, ему нравилось очищать и лечить. Он не оружие, снова напомнил он себе. Его руки могли не только убивать и калечить. Он подложил Баки под голову его же скомканную рубашку в качестве подушки и укрыл его курткой. — Жди здесь, хорошо? Я схожу проверю остальную базу.

— Будь осторожен, — неразборчиво, в полусне пробормотал Баки.

Стив положил ладонь на его плечо, а затем вышел обратно в коридор.

На базе царил порядок, а все поверхности от времени покрылись пылью. Не осталось ни папок с бумагами, ни каких-либо подсказок, чем занимались на этой базе. Кто-то перед уходом аккуратно собрал все инструменты и документы и наглухо закрыл за собой базу, оставив её нетронутой на десятилетия. В шкафу, который напоминал продуктовый, Стив нашёл многочисленные банки фасоли и засохшие армейские пайки. Что ж, по крайней мере, с голоду они не умрут.

Он остановился у одной из спален и изучил щели в стене, из которых шёл свет. Воздух рядом с ними был горячим, а когда Стив наклонился и принюхался, то всё понял. Магма. Они использовали эту расплавленную породу, всё ещё клокочущую у основания древнего вулкана, чтобы освещать и отапливать базу. Стив положил ладонь на стену и ощутил идущее изнутри успокаивающее биение тепла. Не нужно было беспокоиться, что станет холодно.

В конце другого коридора он обнаружил витую лестницу, ведущую вниз. Он спустился и остановился, как громом поражённый.

Стены здесь были сделаны из той же вулканической чёрной породы, но по краям окаймлены льдом, который в сравнении с камнем буквально сиял. В центре зала находился естественный бассейн с прозрачной водой, которая мерцала голубым и золотым на фоне мха и скал. От неё в прохладный воздух поднимались язычки пара. Здесь не было никаких щупалец ГИДРы — лишь природный камень, вогнутый, как внутреннее помещение древнего собора. Это место отчего-то казалось священным и нетронутым, сохранившимся только для них.

Стив опустился на колени рядом с бассейном. С одной стороны он был мелким и пологим, а дальше уходил в глубину, и был настолько велик, что в него могли свободно поместиться несколько человек. Осторожно окунув пальцы в воду, Стив ощутил, что она горячая, но терпимо.

Их противоположного конца пещеры бежал ручей, который брал начало у ледяной скалы и впадал в источник. Ручей была прозрачным и холодным и служил постоянным источником воды для всей пещеры. Стив вволю напился.

Когда он вернулся к Баки, тот не двигался, а его сомкнутые ресницы бросали тень на бледные щёки. На коже ярко выделялись синяки, которые у костей уже выцветали в фиолетовый и жёлтый. Он с сонным видом поднял голову, когда Стив подошёл, и по-детски потёр глаза кулаками.

— Всё чисто? — спросил он и так сильно в этот момент напоминал самого себя после Аццано, что у Стива на миг перехватило дыхание.

— Всё чисто, — подтвердил он. Затем помог Баки встать, закинув металлическую руку себе на плечи. — Идём. Я нашёл кое-что, что тебе очень понравится.

Спуститься по лестнице оказалось непростой задачей, но в итоге она стоила того, чтобы увидеть лицо Баки. Голубые и золотые отблески заиграли на его лице и в волосах, и Стив подумал, что глаза Баки по цвету напоминают воду в бассейне. Баки доковылял до края, опустился и окунул пальцы в воду.

— Какая тёплая, — почти благоговейно сказал он.

Стив кивнул.

— Термальный источник. Я такого никогда не видел, но Тони упоминал подобные несколько раз. Такие есть в Йеллоустоуне, в Вайоминге. Говорят, у них есть целебные свойства.

Он сел на колени рядом с Баки и начал помогать ему выбираться из жёстких штанов. На это ушло некоторое время. Баки не мог особенно много двигать ногой, а на плотных штанах с базы было слишком много пуговиц и молний. Раздевшись наконец до белья, Баки сел, тяжело дыша. Раны больше не были смертельными, но Стив знал, что какое-то время они будут беспокоить. Когда-то у него тоже так было: травмы горели и причиняли дискомфорт, пока тело старалось их исцелить.

Может быть, Баки похудел с Бухареста, и потому ослаб? Стив не был уверен. Баки был мускулист и накачан так, как никогда не был в Бруклине. Он стал массивнее, и оттого после той встречи в бухарестской квартире Стива так тянуло к нему. Он был мощный, настоящий. Живой. Стив наклонился ближе, уложил голову на обнажённое плечо Баки, ровно туда, где сплавлялись вместе плоть и металл, напоминая о том, что Баки пережил. Этот момент был из тех, о наступлении которых Стив тоже не мог помыслить.

Скользнув в воду, Баки застонал, тихо и хрипло. Он держал сломанную ногу на весу, и она покачивалась в воде. Присохшая к коже кровь растворялась и на мгновение придавала воде ржавый цвет, а затем её смывало.

Когда он устроился в воде, опершись на массивную скалу и откинув волосы назад так, что намокшие тёмные пряди прилипли к его лицу с боков, Стив быстро разделся. Ему это удалось без труда — на нём были надеты только плотная парка, которую он взял в сторожевой башне, и тюремная роба, в которой он жил месяцами. Ему выдали всего две пары штанов и две рубашки, чтобы по очереди забирать их в стирку. Штаны упали на пол, и Стив отбросил их ногой. Если он найдёт другую одежду, то эту сожжёт.

— Стив?

Услышав испуганный голос Баки, Стив резко вскинул голову и шагнул вперёд. Баки смотрел на него, протянув вперёд обе руки, и на его лице была гримаса ужаса.

— Боже. Стив. Почему ты не сказал, что ранен? — Баки попытался встать в воде, неуклюже и косо, и, когда Стив опустился в воду, вцепился в него, ощупывая покрытый синяками живот возле двух пулевых отверстий, которые теперь были покрыты свежими уродливыми коростами.

— Я в порядке, — попытался успокоить Стив. Слова, соскользнувшие с языка, вышли весёлыми, но Баки бросил на него долгий взгляд, отметавший любое враньё. Стив вздохнул. — Неважно, что со мной делали, Баки, но теперь, чтобы меня просто замедлить, нужно гораздо больше двух пуль.

«Не спрашивай меня, — мысленно умолял он. — Не спрашивай, что они делали. Не заставляй рассказывать тебе и заново переживать всё это. Давай оставим это снаружи, в холоде и глуши, а сами будем здесь, в тепле. Здесь они не смогут нас достать и забрать с собой. Здесь никаких демонов».

Баки, не отводя взгляда, положил живую руку, тёплую и влажную, Стиву на грудь, словно слушая удары его сердца. Он сглотнул, и Стив смотрел, как ходит кадык на небритой шее, смотрел, как шевелятся тёмные пряди волос, когда Баки придвинулся ближе.

— Скажи мне одно, Стив, — попросил он, и они оказались так близко, что Стив мог разглядеть каждую крохотную серую и голубую крапинку в его глазах. — Просто скажи, что ты в порядке.

Стив помнил, как кричал, когда ему отрезали пальцы на руках и ногах, помнил, как тело отращивало их заново, помнил обжигающую боль от камеры с радиацией. Он помнил это долговременной памятью человека, который повидал гораздо больше, чем хотел. Но здесь? В это драгоценное мгновение?

— Да, Бак, — ответил он, — я в порядке.

 ** _Баки_**  
В первое утро на базе ГИДРы у подножия горы Сидли, когда Баки открыл глаза, Стив свернулся вокруг него клубком, как в детстве. Матрац, на котором они лежали, удобным не назвал бы никто, но в воздухе всё равно разливался покой. Баки слышал дыхание Стива, ровное и спокойное, и вой ветра снаружи. Он вытянул ногу, и срастающиеся кости отозвались тянущим ощущением. Этим утром всё казалось лучше. Раны всё ещё болели и ныли, но это была хорошая боль, говорившая о заживлении.

Баки сдвинулся, легонько дёрнулся и почти с удивлением обнаружил, что Стив от этого не проснулся. Тогда он свесил ноги с крохотной койки, на которую они вместе втиснулись накануне, а затем развернулся и провёл живой рукой по обритой макушке Стива. Волосы под его пальцами были мягкими, как пёрышки, а кончики слегка кололись. Он опустил руку ниже и уложил руку Стиву на грудь, чувствуя знакомый ровный ритм сердца.

В первый раз после Ваканды у него была возможность тщательно рассмотреть Стива, подметить все перемены, которые произошли с ним за время их вынужденной разлуки. Щёки его запали, а кожа была бледнее, чем в воспоминаниях об этом или прошлом веке. Под глазами залегли глубокие чёрные тени, отчего ресницы казались длиннее. Губы были потрескавшимися, искусанными. Баки провёл рукой по виску Стива, обхватил ладонью аккуратную выпуклость черепа. На груди Стива явственно проглядывали рёбра. Неужели его мышцы усохли? Баки не мог сказать точно, но Стив выглядел меньше, чем раньше.

Он истощён, осознал Баки. Измотан почти до надлома. На пике прилива адреналина это было незаметно, но сейчас, в безопасности, Баки видел эту бесконечную усталость в каждой его чёрточке; даже во сне уголки губ Стива были опущены вниз. Внутри Баки сама по себе волной поднялось желание защитить.

«Пусть эта база станет нашим неприкосновенным убежищем, — взмолился он тому или тем, кто слушал. — Пусть станет нашей возможностью отдохнуть».

Стив заёрзал, шумно засопел, но успокоился тотчас же, когда Баки погладил его по боку.

— Спи, — шепнул он. — Просто отдыхай. — На его языке теснились тысячи ласковых слов, но казалось неправильным в первый раз произносить их тогда, когда Стив не слышит.

Баки тихонько поднялся и выскользнул из комнаты, припадая на больную ногу. Он быстро оглядел себя, подмечая раны. Ссадина на плече покрылась толстой коричневой коркой. Пулевое на спине было не разглядеть, но оно лишь слегка дёргало, когда он потягивался.

Прошлой ночью Баки был не вполне в сознании. Он помнил колючий холод, тёплую спину Стива и пружинистый шаг, с которым он нёс Баки через снега; затем — чистое облегчение, когда они вошли в пещеры. Помнил то, как Стив нежно обрабатывал его раны. Как бережно раздевал его, и как они вместе сидели в горячем источнике до тех пор, пока понемногу не расслабились все закаменелые мышцы. После Стив перенёс его на эту узкую кровать, и они уснули вместе.

Как долго они спали? На базе не было окон, но даже если бы они и имелись, Баки вряд ли вызнал бы, сколько прошло времени. Он побрёл по коридору, где в тонком слое пыли на полу отпечатались их вчерашние следы.

Войдя в главную комнату, Баки увидел тёмно-красный символ ГИДРы и замер. Прошлой ночью он его не заметил, занятый ощущением тепла, облегчения и тем, что Стив штопал ему раны. В животе шевельнулось что-то тёмное и неприятное. Они спали в постели ГИДРы у ГИДРы под крышей. Они будут питаться едой ГИДРы. Баки сделал глубокий вдох, набрав полные лёгкие стоялого воздуха, и медленно выдохнул.

— Выкусите, бляди, — произнёс он в тишину.

Его пытались убить, разломать на едва функционирующие запчасти и собрать обратно нечто зловещее и нечеловеческое. Он был их ручным чудовищем. «Кулаком ГИДРы». Его пытались обратить в ничто. И всё же вот он здесь, в самом брюхе чудовища: живой и цельный; любимый и любящий. Он настолько сильно чувствовал свою человеческую природу, что каждая клетка внутри него изнывала от чувств, прежних и новых.

Он обогнул стол и направился к двери. Она была тяжёлой, и большую её часть изнутри закрывал своего рода биометрический замок. Баки вспомнил, что, когда они пришли сюда, говорил определённые слова, чтобы его отпереть — но не помнил, как или зачем их узнал. Камень на ощупь был прохладным, а дверь, когда Баки за неё потянул, легко открылась внутрь.

В ту же секунду из-за неё хлестнул порыв морозного воющего ветра вперемешку с крупным снегом и ледяной крошкой. Метель. Видимость была нулевой — с таким же успехом Баки мог бы пялиться на сплошную белую стену в двух дюймах от его носа. Он снова захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней. Боже. Что, если они оказались в ловушке? Как им вообще удалось найти эту базу? Что, если они просто ходили кругами, блуждали, пока не упали от усталости, и теперь погребены под снегом и льдом ещё на сотню лет?

— Баки? — В комнату вошёл Стив, всё ещё обнажённый по пояс. На его груди остались лишь едва заметные лиловые следы от синяков, а два одинаковых розовых шрама под грудиной были практически невидимы. Он поскрёб рукой волосы, словно теперь снова начал привыкать их чувствовать. — Что случилось?

— Снаружи метель. Хорошо, что мы внутри.

Стив улыбнулся, и от этого холод отступил.

— Идём, — сказал он, — я бы ещё раз искупался.

Так проходили дни. Из еды у Стива и Баки были только фасоль и армейские пайки, а пили они только воду — но бывало и гораздо хуже. Выбираться наружу они не рисковали. Росс, вероятно, всё ещё вёл на них охоту, а последнее, чего они хотели — вывести кого-то на своё укрытие.

В первые несколько дней Стив практически всё время спал. Пару раз, когда они вместе сидели в горячем источнике, Баки приходилось встряхивать его, чтобы разбудить, когда тот неожиданно отключался. Впрочем, понемногу тени под его глазами уменьшились, а запавшие щёки разгладились. Он не набрал прежнюю форму полностью — в конце концов, они питались одной фасолью — но уже не выглядел таким загнанным и отощавшим, каким был, когда Баки впервые бросил на него взгляд в бункере глубоко под землёй. Он даже понемногу стал улыбаться, и каждый раз Баки готов был поклясться, что его сердце пропускало пару ударов. Волосы начали отрастать, а щетина постепенно превратилась в полноценную бороду.

Жизнь друг у друга под боком была для них знакомой во всех самых лучших смыслах; она была похожа на возвращение в собственную кровать после долгого-долгого отъезда. Баки чувствовал себя самым счастливым из людей, поскольку мог проводить каждое мгновение каждого дня, глазея на Стива, изучая Стива, давая Стиву изучать его самого.

Перед Стивом Баки чувствовал себя обнажённым до костей, чувствительным, как оголённое нервное окончание. «Чувствовал ли подобное Баки Барнс из сорок третьего?» — думал он, прижимаясь к обнажённой груди Стива так крепко, что сложно было сказать, где кончается Стив и начинается он сам. Должно быть, да, чувствовал, решил Баки. Эта всеобъемлющая, всепоглощающая любовь, которая вскипала в его груди, не казалась новой — она была там давно. Она казалась подобной великолепным дворцам Ваканды, которые становились всё более ошеломляющими с каждым прожитым веком и пережитым испытанием. Разве могла любовь, сравнимая с ними, не быть столь же древней, укоренившейся, как исполинские дубы?

— Мы занимались таким раньше? — спросил он однажды, когда они лежали, потные, сплетённые вместе, словно высеченные из одной и той же скалы.

Стив убрал мокрые волосы с его лба, поцеловал в веки.

— Нет, — ответил он искусанными покрасневшими губами. — Мне кажется… раньше мы были слишком молоды. Я столько всего не понимал.

— А теперь мы состарились, — сказал Баки, глядя на гладкое лицо Стива, в его ясные глаза.

Стив сглотнул и сжал пальцами обнажённое плечо Баки.

— Выросли, — согласился он. — И снова нашли друг друга.

Баки подумал о том, сколько миль, сколько лет и испытаний пришлось им преодолеть, чтобы добраться до этого мгновения. Он поцеловал Стива: сперва в изгиб между плечом и шеей, а затем в губы.

— Я рад, что здесь только ты и я, — шепнул он Стиву в бороду.

Были вещи, о которых они не говорили. Стив редко поднимал тему месяцев, проведённых у Росса. Когда бы о них не упоминалось, его глаза становились тёмными и взгляд устремлялся вдаль. Ему снились кошмары — через каждые несколько ночей он просыпался с криком, дрожащий и мокрый, и тогда Баки отводил его к горячему источнику и устраивал внутри. Стив лежал в воде, прижавшись к груди Баки, и молчал, уставившись в потолок. Время от времени он рыдал, но беззвучно; лишь крупные слёзы скатывались по его щекам в тёплую воду.

Баки никогда не знал, что с этим делать. Иногда он стирал их, а порой притворялся, что не видит.

— Ты больше не там, — яростно говорил он Стиву, когда думал, что это поможет, обхватывая ладонями его лицо и заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты больше не с ними. Ты со мной. Ты Стив Роджерс, и ты свободен.

Вокруг них плескалась вода, и в воздух поднимался пар.

Стив платил ему тем же. Когда Баки снились кошмары, он обычно не произносил ни звука — но Стив, казалось, всегда узнавал и тогда будил поцелуем и прижимался грудью к груди Баки, словно мог удержать его в реальности одним лишь собственным весом.

Лишь однажды Баки озвучил свой самый глубинный, инстинктивный страх.

— Они же не… они же не вырастили твоих клонов? Как сделали с Пирсом?

Он услышал, как Стив рядом с ним глубоко вдохнул, утихомиривая внутреннюю бурю.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Нет. В этом смысле… Им так и не удалось заставить мои клетки это сделать. Не знаю, почему. И они тоже не знали, и потому были не… Это их расстраивало. Можешь себе представить? Что они могли бы создать Капитана Америку безо всякого Стива Роджерса?

Баки не ответил ничего. Разум сжимался от ужаса и омерзения при мысли о пустой оболочке Капитана Америки, в которой не осталось ни капли Стива.

— Даже с Пирсом, — продолжил Стив, — они так и не смогли придумать, как продлить срок жизни клонов. Создавать их научились — но все они умирали через несколько часов. Что-то с их телами было не так.

После этого Стив замолк и не разговаривал несколько часов, потерянный в ужасах, которые насылал его собственный разум. Больше они об этом не заговаривали.

Ещё они не говорили ни о криокамере, ни о триггерах, ни о Заковианском соглашении. Словно по негласной договорённости, все самые неприятные моменты своих жизней они тщательно оставили вне тёплых стен убежища.

Вместо этого Стив делился историями об их детстве, а Баки рассказывал о месяцах, проведённых в Румынии: о шумной женщине, жившей через лестничную площадку, о старике, который играл на скрипке на углу, о маленькой девочке, которой Баки помог найти кошку.

— Как думаешь, — однажды с мечтательным видом спросил Стив, перебирая волосы Баки, когда они вдвоём лежали в постели, — будет ли у нас когда-нибудь снова всё это? Совместная жизнь? Квартира? Соседи? Кошка?

Баки замер. На его металлической руке отражался свет. А действительно, будет ли?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он.

— Мы не для этого созданы, да? — Стив повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в грудь Баки. Тон его был совершенно пораженческим, словно он уже оставил эту мечту, и оттого Баки разозлился на весь мир.

— Мне кажется, — сказал он, взвешивая каждое слово, — мне кажется, что мы можем жить так, как захотим. Кого ебёт, для чего там мы созданы? Думаю, этой рукой вполне себе можно вкрутить лампочку.

Стив издал удивлённый смешок, и его плечи всколыхнулись.

— А я больше чем уверен, что с этими мышцами легко будет выносить мусор.

— Видишь? Мы можем делать всё, чего захотим. — Баки взъерошил волосы Стива, чувствуя, что они начали отрастать. — Можем сами устроить свою жизнь — как захочется. Быть кем угодно. Вместе.

— Вместе, — повторил Стив.

Медленно, но верно серые дневные часы растягивались, становились всё дольше и дольше, и наконец стало казаться, что мглистый сумрак стоит круглые сутки. Когда Баки осмелился выбраться из бункера наружу, он увидел вершину горы Сидли и другие горные хребты, тянущиеся дальше вглубь материка.

Стив с Баки начали практически с неохотой готовиться к переходу через Антарктиду к морю Уэнделла. Им нужно было преодолеть путь в тысячу миль через бескрайнюю снежную пустыню. Баки не сомневался, что они справятся (должна же сыворотка послужить чему-то хорошему), и скорее страшился покидать их тихое убежище, которое они нашли в этом малоприятнейшем из мест.

Они оставили всё тёмное и зловещее далеко вне этих стен. Пускай, выходя к цивилизации, они возвращались в безопасное место — но к нему прилагались все прежние тяготы и заботы. Превыше их всех в разуме Баки угрожающе маячили триггеры и криокамера.

Баки знал, что, когда они очутятся в безопасности, ему придётся принимать определённые решения. Какие-то несколько слов всё ещё отделяли его от опасности стать оружием во вражеских руках. Жить с этим он не сможет никогда.

Но пока что он задвинул эти переживания поглубже и сосредоточился на настоящем.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

**_Сэм_ **  
_Два месяца спустя_  
Даже если Сэму Уилсону суждено было дожить до двухсот лет, он никогда в жизни больше не хотел видеть снег. Когда он был ребёнком, снежные рождественские деньки казались ему полными волшебства, а скатываясь с горки, он во всё горло распевал «Снеговика Фрости». Теперь же, когда он стоял, засунув руки в карманы объёмистой парки и глядя на бескрайнюю снежную равнину, продуваемую всеми ветрами, он ощущал лишь злость.

Через два дня исполнится восемнадцать месяцев с того момента, как чёртов Стив Роджерс уронил вертолёт в малонаселённом пригороде Мумбаи, чтобы дать Сэму шанс сбежать от погони.

Закрывая глаза, Сэм до сих пор видел синее небо, пыльный горизонт и яркую вспышку, с которой взорвался вертолёт, и слышал, как резко замолкает в ушах голос Стива.

Четыре недели ушло только на то, чтобы получить подтверждение: Стив пережил крушение. В эти кошмарные дни Сэма то и дело неуклонно тянуло в медицинское крыло, к стоящему там стулу, на кожаной обивке которого отпечатался след одной суперсолдатской задницы. Барнс в своей стеклянной трубе выглядел безмятежным, и Сэм завидовал его блаженному неведению.

— Так нечестно, — сказал ему однажды Сэм, когда очередной связной Наташи беспомощно покачал головой. — Нечестно, что ты всё это проспишь.

Баки оставался тих и неподвижен.

Когда они наконец подтвердили, что Стив жив, и вычислили, куда его увёз Росс, всех их с новой силой охватило отчаяние. День, когда Сэму пришлось признать, что не он будет спасать Стива, он до сих пор вспоминал с горьким и противным чувством в животе.

Нечто подобное он испытал, когда Старк вытащил их с Наташей из ледяного океана. Сэм помнил, как глядел на усеянное звёздами небо и пытался молиться, но не успевал закончить, как мысли путались и застывали. После он даже не мог понять, кому же именно молился.

В следующий раз он полностью пришёл в себя, только очутившись в безопасности в частном джете, направлявшемся в Ваканду. Старк уже летел обратно на шельф, когда пришло сообщение, что военно-воздушные силы США отправили на базу две боеголовки «Патриот» и разбомбили её до основания. Не было больше ни взлётной полосы, ни шахты лифта, ни камеры, ни лабораторий. Ничего такого, где подозрительный конгрессмен мог бы нарыть доказательства, что на этой базе происходило нечто предосудительное.

Да и самой базы в итоге не было.

Буквально на следующий день в Штаты вернулся Росс — как сообщали официальные источники, из длительной поездки в Южную Америку, — а первого лейтенанта Пирса освободили от должности по медицинским причинам (официально — в связи с осложнениями от травм, полученных во время происшествия на тренировке) и убрали из поля зрения. Старк и вакандская разведка запустили устройства и алгоритмы слежения, ища его по всему земному шару, но до сих пор ничего не обнаружили.

Из-за этого Сэм нервничал — как и многие другие. Сверхсекретным правительственным экспериментам обычно не позволяли вот так запросто растворяться в воздухе. Явно назревало что-то ещё, но спустя многие недели после происшествий в Антарктиде всё было подозрительно тихо.

Никто не упоминал имена «Стив Роджерс» и «Джеймс Барнс».

В интересах создания видимости, что Ваканда сохраняет нейтралитет, невозможно было организовать полномасштабную поисковую операцию в нетронутых антарктических территориях сразу после того, как оттуда вернулся Тони, павший духом и с пустыми руками.

Сэм наряду с Роудсом и Старком выходил в одиночные поисковые миссии с вакандской исследовательской станции — но их радиус действия ограничивался тем, сколько они могли пройти за день, а тщательные поиски в бескрайних полях и в непредсказуемых погодных условиях были практически невозможными.

Король был первым, кто предположил, что Стив и Барнс могли погибнуть под ударом снаряда, сброшенного с истребителя F-15. Он был добр, но прагматичен, как и положено королю. Росс не искал их. Может быть, он располагал информацией, которой не было у них.

Когда над ледяными пейзажами Антарктиды взошло солнце, Сэм уехал из Ваканды и поселился на их исследовательской станции. Наташа на севере штата Нью-Йорк руководила поисками Пирса. Старк на Манхэттене участвовал в плетении некоей сложной интриги, включавшей в себя Росса и грядущие выборы президента. Скотт с Клинтом были на секретной ферме в Пенсильвании. Тор с Беннером — Бог знает где.

Мир безмятежно двигался вперёд, несмотря на недоброе предчувствие, что прямо под поверхностью что-то бурлило.

И вот Сэм смотрел на горизонт в поисках того, чему не суждено было никогда осуществиться.

По крайней мере, его дни протекали мирно, а такого с ним не было уже несколько лет. Он мог ходить на каяке по крохотной бухте, возле которой пристроилась станция. Мог наблюдать за колониями пингвинов, вразвалочку гуляющих по побережью, и толстыми тюленями, развалившимися на камнях. А мог закрыть глаза и видеть сны о том, как падает Райли, как падает Стив и как падает Баки.

Иногда он мысленно воспроизводил последние мгновения перед тем, как Барнс прыгнул в воду, и вспоминал, как тот не отрывал взгляда от материка, словно душой уже был там. И пускай у них были разногласия, но Сэму казалось, что между ними начало прорастать своего рода родство, некая связь, которая порой рождается на войне.

Сегодня Сэм гулял по верхнему ледяному гребню над бухтой, глубоко засунув в карманы руки в перчатках, и поочерёдно глядел то на синее, подёрнутое рябью море, то на тянущиеся по другую сторону белые ледяные торосы. Солнце всё ещё висело низко, и скоро снова стемнеет — но в такие моменты он мог разглядывать снежную пустыню и размышлять, есть ли там кто-нибудь.

Он уже готов был вернуться, чтобы описать очередной тихий и бесплодный день в дневнике, когда увидел, что от чистой белой линии горизонта отделились две тёмные точки.

Сэм сощурился, приложив руку ко лбу. Здесь неоткуда было взяться нежданным гостям. Ближайшая станция находилась в шестистах милях отсюда, а большинство диких животных держалось ближе к береговой линии. Сэм пошарил в кармане куртки и достал бинокль, который подарил ему Старк, когда стало понятно, что Сэм не собирается в ближайшее время уезжать с материка.

Он прокручивал изображение, проходя мимо скал и ледяных холмов, пока не навёл фокус на две фигуры. Встроенный компьютер застрекотал, а затем пискнул.

Люди.

Они всё ещё были слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать черты лиц, даже с помощью мудрёной техники Старка. Сэм наблюдал за ними, напоминая себе дышать. После нескольких долгих мгновений один человек поднял голову, и Сэм, увидев, как солнце сверкнуло в золотистых волосах, его узнал.

Он встретил их в миле от станции — бежать в тяжёлой куртке и ботинках было неудобно. Первым его увидел Стив; он поднял руку, прикрываясь от солнца, а затем мягко похлопал Барнса по плечу.

— Как-то вы подзадержались, — крикнул Сэм с некоторого расстояния, стараясь сохранять будничный тон. Он уже не раз тёр ладонью глаза и был больше чем уверен: их красноту можно списать на холод.

Он жадно смотрел на Стива и Барнса.

Барнс почти не изменился с того дня, когда нырнул из джета в ледяной океан: небритый и опасный. Его волосы немного отросли и растрепались и теперь свободно падали на плечи. Его борода была гуще, а сам он похудел, и его подбородок и плечи выделялись резче. Он всё ещё выглядел суровым и безжалостным, но его взгляд смягчился, словно наконец унялось какое-то глубокое душевное смятение.

А вот облик Стива застал Сэма врасплох. Теперь Стив носил внушительную густую бороду, как у дровосека с Аляски или кого-то столь же мужественного и небрежного. Волосы его потемнели, что говорило о длительном пребывании без солнца. Его рот под бородой был сжат в жёсткую линию, и резко выделялись скулы. В его взгляде не было ярости, но Сэму показалось, что со Стива обтесали всё мягкое. Его обожгли и истощили, обнажив нерушимое острие.

Но, несмотря на все перемены, Стив, увидев Сэма, улыбнулся широко и искренне и последние несколько футов одолел бегом, чтобы быстро его обнять.

Они быстро разомкнули объятия, но, отстранившись, Сэм увидел, что глаза у Стива глаза сияют такой же радостью, как и у него.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — сказал Стив, и Сэм с восторгом услышал в его голосе привычное тепло. — Заставил ты меня попереживать. Наташа тоже в порядке? А Тони и Скотт?

— Они все в порядке, Кэп, — сообщил ему Сэм. — Мы о тебе беспокоились.

Стив кивнул, и его глаза чуть затуманились.

— Это был долгий год, — вот и всё, что он сказал.

Барнс шагнул ближе и положил руку Стиву на спину, и в этом жесте сквозила привычная нежность. И руку он не убрал.

Вот это было что-то новенькое.

Хотя, признаться, Сэм не так уж много времени провёл рядом с ними двумя, пока они оба пребывали в сознании, но во время поездки из Берлина в аэропорт замечал брошенные украдкой взгляды и общение на почтительном расстоянии. Это практически напоминало игру: Стив жадно пялился на Барнса, а затем резко отводил взгляд до того, как тот к нему поворачивался, и наоборот — до тех пор, пока Сэм едва не был готов заорать.

— Барнс, — сказал он, стараясь звучать грубовато и сдержанно, — с возвращением.

Барнс в ответ только кивнул, но линия его рта смягчилась. Он вернулся взглядом к Стиву.

Оба они были голодны как волки. Сэма всегда впечатляло, сколько Стив может съесть в один присест. Однажды он взял его с собой на День Благодарения к семье, и глаза его мамы поистине сияли от удовольствия при виде того, сколько Стив умял за обедом.

Но в столовой на станции он показал совершенно другой уровень. После четвёртой тарелки Сэм просто перестал считать.

— Вы там что, совсем не ели? — дерзнул спросить он, когда Стив сделал передышку.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Еда у нас была, но одной фасолью сыт не будешь.

— Воистину, — пробормотал Баки.

Они позвонили по спутниковому телефону Наташе, и уголки её губ поползли вверх, как показалось Сэму, от неподдельного счастья. Стив тоже выглядел очень довольным, да и Барнс не выглядел таким уж кровожадным.

Затем они позвонили Старку. Ему уже всё сообщили вакандцы, но его глаза, когда он впервые взглянул на Стива, всё же повлажнели.

— Что, в горца превращаешься? В короля дикого приграничья? — севшим голосом выдавил он, увидев бороду.

Стив растянул губы в улыбке.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тони.

 ** _Баки_**  
В первую ночь на станции — в месте, которое казалось безопасным и напоминало о доме — Баки лежал, переполненный эмоциями, и глядел в потолок. И в воде, и в пещере, и в антарктической пустыне у него не было нужды или желания тратить время на размышления о будущем. Его мир вынужденно сужался до одной цели: спасти Стива, сделать ещё один вздох, не умереть. У них со Стивом была возможность сосредоточиться друг на друге, пока мир безмолвно двигался мимо них.

А теперь он лежал на мягком матраце под тёплым одеялом, а Стив вернулся к друзьям, к людям, которые больше всех в мире о нём беспокоились. Баки помнил, как в самые мрачные моменты мечтал о том, что будет после. Он думал о тёплых пляжах, прохладном ветерке и об улыбке Стива под закатным солнцем.

Однако он ощущал, как в его кости и мышцы закрадывается старая усталость. Именно её Баки ощущал в Бухаресте, в Берлине и в Сибири. В пещерах ему удавалось отодвинуть её в сторону и греться теплом Стива. А здесь он ощутил, как устал, как сильно устал бороться, бояться самого себя и бояться за Стива.

Пока Сэм говорил о Ваканде и о будущем, Баки всё больше и больше возвращался мыслями к медицинскому крылу и криокамере. Стив будет зол — в этом Баки не сомневался; но чем больше он раздумывал, тем сильнее уверялся в мысли, что сделает правильный шаг.

Стив, должно быть, понял это по его лицу, потому, как только Сэм закрыл за собой дверь отведённой им комнаты, набросился на Баки — такой разгоряченный, рычащий и восхитительный, каким мог быть только Стив.

— Я тебе не позволю, — воскликнул он. Его глаза полыхали, рот был сжат в жёсткую нитку, а Баки только и мог думать, как он прекрасен. — Ты меня слышишь, Бак? Ничего не кончено. Ты не можешь просто снова лечь в крио.

— Стив, — позвал Баки, стараясь говорить мягко, чтобы успокоить вспышку ярости Стива, словно прохладным туманом. Он поднял руку, положил Стиву на щёку, потёр пальцем бороду. Он будет скучать по ней, когда заснёт. — Ничего не изменилось.

— Да всё изменилось, — рыкнул в ответ Стив. Казалось, последние несколько месяцев выжгли всё спокойствие и безмятежность, которых он достиг как Капитан Америка, и вернулся неприкрытый пыл Стива Роджерса. — Между мной и тобой. Ты не можешь снова меня бросить!

— Я тебя не бросаю, — начал Баки, и Стив просто подавился смешком.

— Чушь! Можешь делать что угодно, но не надо притворяться, что ты меня не бросаешь.

Эти слова ранили, и Баки уронил руку. Он покачал головой.

— В Ваканде я поговорю с докторами. И с Вандой. Ладно? Я не… Я не буду делать ничего такого, чего не должен. — Казалось, Стив связал ему руки. Со всех сторон на него давили будущее, настоящее и прошлое, которое, надо думать, никогда не оставит его в покое. — Просто… — Он придвинулся ближе к Стиву, погладил его по руке, пытаясь притянуть к себе. — Давай не будем ссориться. Мы дома. Мы в безопасности.

Плечи Стива поникли, и боевой задор вышел из него, как воздух из спущенного шарика.

— Ты спас меня, — напомнил он знакомую фразу, которую повторял, как мантру, уберегающую его от тьмы. Он наклонился, уложил голову на плечо Баки и сгорбился, словно мог сделаться меньше и вложить все обломки самого себя прямо в руки Баки.

Баки закрыл глаза и мысленным взором снова увидел открывшуюся дверь камеры глубоко под землёй и взгляд Стива, горящий и несломленный.

— Ты спас себя сам, — сказал он.

После Стив целовал его крепко, до боли, словно мог прогнать из головы Баки все мысли о покое и побеге. Баки попытался ему это позволить.

Впрочем, той же ночью, когда Стив уснул, Баки продолжал лежать, глядя в потолок. Где-то в два часа ночи он наконец поднялся, накинул рубашку и, выскользнув из комнаты, потопал по коридору в одних носках.

В ночное время большая часть базы была погружена в тишину, но на подходе к рабочей зоне Баки услышал в тишине взволнованные голоса и слабый звук сигнализации. Следуя за шумом, он прошёл по коридору и увидел, что из дверей одного из конференц-залов льётся свет.

Внутри оказалось несколько человек; они склонились над компьютерами и говорили по телефонам. Были включены две лампы, а на столе располагалась кофеварка, вокруг которой вразброс стояли кружки с недопитым кофе. Там был и Сэм — нахмуренный, скованный, с плотно сжатыми губами, он глядел в один из самых больших мониторов. На него была выведена карта США, в середине которой в одной точке горела дюжина жёлтых огней.

Увидев Баки в дверях, Сэм нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Тебе сюда не надо, — сказал он и подошёл к двери, подняв руки, словно намеревался препроводить Баки в постель, как упрямого ребёнка. Баки показалось, что он хотел сказать это резко, но тон вышел лишь усталым.

Баки глянул через его плечо на ряды компьютеров и одинокий сигнал тревоги.

— Тут что-то не так, — сказал он, игнорируя Сэма. Обогнув его, он направился к экранам. — Что всё это значит?

Сэм потёр лицо обеими ладонями.

— Может, ничего, — сказал он, хотя его тон говорил об обратном.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал Баки, чувствуя, как по пищеводу поднимается кислый комок. Он подумал, как сильно устал от этого всего. Он устал сражаться, но затем снова приходилось сражаться.

— Я не знаю, есть ли… — Сэм вздохнул. — Пятнице удалось сохранить большое количество данных из лабораторий Росса, прежде чем их взорвали до основания. Эксперименты, которые там вели — на Стиве и на Пирсе, — производили излучение определённой частоты. Тони запустил сканирование всего земного шара, пытаясь снова его засечь. До сегодняшнего дня — никаких совпадений. А тут примерно с час назад показатели стали просто зашкаливать. — Он указал на скопление жёлтых точек на карте.

Баки склонился ближе.

— Вайоминг.

Сэм кивнул.

— Слышал когда-нибудь о супервулканах? Ну, все эти точки собрались прямо на вершине одного из самых больших в мире супервулканов, Йеллоустоунского. Сейсмические данные тоже зашкаливают. Смотрители парка уже заговаривают о том, что пора эвакуировать всех с территории. — Сэм покачал головой. — Возможно, это обычная геологическая активность, но…

— Как бы не так.

— Мы так не думаем. — Сэм потёр рот рукой. — Через двадцать минут я вылечу туда на джете. Вы со Стивом остаётесь здесь.

В Ваканде ждали водопады, голубые небеса, разноцветные птицы и мягкие кровати. В Ваканде ждали криокамера и глубокий спокойный сон. Баки уставился на карту, уже тоскуя по возможностям, которые как раз ускользали из его рук.

— Мы полетим, Сэм, — раздался из коридора тихий и решительный голос Стива.

Баки повернулся и увидел его, заспанного и взъерошенного, с ногами на ширине плеч, словно он готовился к долгому марш-броску. Грудь так сильно переполнилась нежностью, что Баки едва мог дышать.

Стив шагнул ближе, встал с ним плечом к плечу, деля пространство и делясь теплом.

— Там Пирс и Росс. Это наша битва. И мы должны её завершить.

Сэм лишь кивнул.

— Джет вылетает через двадцать минут, — повторил он. — Тони и все остальные тоже уже в пути.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

**_Стив_ **  
Стив сошёл с джета в Вайоминге, на поляне, окружённой с одной стороны Скалистыми горами, а с другой — густым лесом, и осознал, что это первый раз, когда он ступил на американскую землю после похорон Пегги. На мгновение его испугало, сколько времени его не было в родной стране — сколько времени не было их обоих. Он помнил, кем он был прежде: капитаном команды, символом нации. Теперь эти титулы ощущались чужеродно.

Первым человеком, кого он увидел, оказалась Наташа. Она ждала снаружи командного пункта, вся в чёрном, со стянутыми в тугой пучок каштановыми волосами. При виде Стива, проходящего через толпу снующих туда-сюда парковых смотрителей, агентов национальной безопасности и военных, её поджатые губы немного расслабились.

— С возвращением, Стив, — легко поприветствовала она. — Жаль, что это случилось при таких обстоятельствах. — Она окинула его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. — Смотри-ка, новый имидж.

На вакандской исследовательской станции не завалялось лишнего красно-бело-синего лётного комбинезона, но зато один из солдат нашёл глянцевито-чёрный тренировочный костюм, подошедший по размеру (ну, разве что в плечах немного жал). Рукава были украшены серебристой отделкой, а вставка из вибраниума в центральной части служила своеобразным бронежилетом. Так или иначе, когда Стив облачился в этот костюм, Баки вроде бы одобрил.

— Нравится? — спросил он Наташу, пытаясь подстроиться под знакомый мотив их прежнего дружеского общения.

Наташа едва заметно сощурилась.

— Выглядишь так, будто прибыл на похороны Америки.

— Сойдёт, — пожал плечами Стив.

Наташа указала себе за спину.

— Там Тони. Тебе нужно с ним поговорить. А я к Барнсу и Уилсону. — Она улыбнулась, мягко и искренне. — Я рада, что ты вернулся, Стив.

Войдя в командный пункт, Стив тут же заметил Тони — тот стоял, уперев руки в бока, возле стеклянной панели с выведенной на неё картой, испещрённой красными и жёлтыми точками. Вокруг сновали мужчины и женщины в униформе лесничих, в зелёных военных мундирах, в тёмных костюмах и белых халатах.

При виде последних Стив инстинктивно дёрнулся — какая-то животная его часть подсознательно ждала, что его поставят на колени и уволокут в лишённую света камеру или в лабораторию. Впрочем, казалось, его никто не заметил: все были слишком заняты кризисной ситуацией, чтобы обращать какое-либо внимание на бородатого незнакомца в чёрном комбинезоне без опознавательных знаков.

Был здесь и Роудс — он стоял, опершись бёдрами о ближайший стол, и его брюки топорщились, видимо, из-за какого-то замысловатого устройства для помощи при ходьбе, которое изобрёл для него Тони. Роудс, первым заметив Стива, указал на него подбородком и что-то шепнул Тони. Затем добавил, уже громче:

— Стив! Рад тебя видеть, — и, сделав шаг вперёд, протянул руку.

Когда их ладони соприкоснулись, Стив ощутил, как тяжёлая ноша на его плечах самую малость потеряла вес.

Роудс, должно быть, заметил что-то по его взгляду, и потому покачал головой.

— Много воды утекло, Кэп, — сказал он.

Стив прочистил горло, пытаясь прогнать из памяти долгие месяцы, в которые он проигрывал перед глазами те самые мгновения в аэропорту, а затем репетировал этот момент.

— Ты хороший человек, — всё, что удалось выдавить ему.

Затем к нему шагнул Тони.

— Ну, что, Капитан Дровосек, выглядишь ты получше, чем в нашу прошлую встречу. Похоже, кое-кто смог тебя откормить. И волосы для лучшего роста чем-то мазал, судя по всему. Мой отдел научных разработок смерть как хочет узнать, что…

Позади него взревел сигнал тревоги, обрывая монолог. Тони развернулся и с напрягшимися плечами уставился на карту.

— Что у нас имеется? — спросил Стив, подходя ближе.

Тони покачал головой, запуская пальцы в и без того взъерошенные волосы.

— Четырнадцать минут назад началась серия подземных толчков, которую сопровождают всплески излучения, совпадающего по частоте с тем, которое ПЯТНИЦА извлекла из материалов экспериментов над тобой. Рейнджеры начали эвакуировать людей восемь часов назад, и большинство гражданских уже покинули парк. Два часа назад на прилегающей территории начали образовываться каверны, из которых в воздух вырывается довольно-таки токсичный газ. Похоже, что за один день мы в сжатые сроки получим все признаки надвигающегося извержения.

Стив скрестил руки.

— И ты думаешь, что причиной тому каким-то образом стали Пирс и Росс.

— Они и их подручные доктора Франкенштейны. — Тони шумно выдохнул носом. — Я говорил людям, что Россу нельзя доверять. Предупреждал. Я думал, что у нас будет больше времени. Думал, что ему нужно поднакопить средств, чтобы снова начать свой маленький научный проект, и я смогу просто проследить за движениями средств и сцапать его.

— Ты сделал всё что мог, — сказал Стив. — А теперь нам просто надо придумать, как всё это остановить. — Он внимательно изучил карту. — Есть информация, где они окопались?

— Нет… И это только часть проблемы. У нас полторы тысячи квадратных миль нетронутой дикой природы, где они могли спрятаться, а рейнджеры, — на этом слове он презрительно повысил голос, — не хотят, чтобы я облетел территорию, из-за опасных условий.

— Ты имеешь в виду, не дают полетать над спонтанно возникающими пробоинами, которые почти на сто футов в высоту плюются кипящим ядовитым сернистым газом? — спросил Роудс голосом, который сочился сарказмом. — Да, прямо-таки всё удовольствие обломали.

Тони поморщился, открыл рот для ответа, но тут земля под их ногами дрогнула. Стив испытал тошнотворное ощущение, будто почва превратилась в песок и всё засасывает, а затем раздался такой толчок, что ему пришлось для равновесия схватиться за стол. Карта закачалась, а стоящий неподалёку стул перевернулся.

— Четыре и восемь десятых по шкале Рихтера, — сообщил кто-то позади них, как только толчки прекратились. — Они учащаются.

Затем в штаб зашёл Баки, за которым по пятам неотступно следовал Сэм.

— Кэп, — сказал Сэм, не выказывая ни единого признака, что он тоже попал под землетрясение. — В нашу сторону кто-то направляется. Не из наших.

Стив нахмурился.

— Гражданских же вроде вывели?

— Вывели. — Тони уже направился к двери. — Откуда идёт?

— Со стороны кратера. Наташа пошла на перехват. — Баки последовал за Старком, но подождал Стива, чтобы тот поравнялся с ним шаг в шаг. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он едва слышно. В руках он держал поблёскивающий автомат, а его волосы были зачёсаны назад.

Может быть, освещение в Вайоминге отличается от антарктического, подумал Стив, глядя, как солнце отразилось в глазах Баки, когда они вышли наружу из тускло освещённой палатки. Здесь он выглядел таким живым. Стив коснулся руки Баки, наклонился ближе.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — сказал он. — Будь осторожен.

Баки бросил на него несколько оскорблённый взгляд.

— Быть осторожней надо тебе, — отрезал он. — У меня с этим всё в порядке.

Яркое солнце Вайоминга сияло в насыщенно-зелёной траве и листве деревьев. В отдалении виднелись Скалистые горы и поднимались первые, едва заметные облачка белого пепла. Красиво. Но как бы ни отличался этот пейзаж от того, что остался в Антарктиде, Стив всё же ощутил, как внутри пробежал знакомый холодок, когда из-за деревьев быстрым шагом вышла Наташа, волоча на плече какого-то мужчину.

Она бросила тело в центре поляны и, игнорируя парковых смотрителей, людей из АНБ и геологов, взглянула прямо на Стива.

— Это он, — сказала Наташа, и показалось, что она имеет в виду Пирса, но затем мужчина перевернулся на спину, и из травы на Стива уставилось бледное, мокрое от пота лицо Таддеуса Росса.

Кто-то сломал ему нос и скулу. В его волосах виднелась кровь, а по горлу были рассыпаны фиолетовые синяки от пальцев. На нём были костюмный пиджак и галстук, но один рукав оказался оторван, перед пиджака выпачкан в грязи, словно Росс постоянно поскальзывался и падал. Один ботинок он потерял, и бледная ступня потемнела от крови и грязи.

Стив невольно отшагнул назад. В животе поселилось ощущение тошноты, а голова закружилась так резко, что ему показалось, будто случился ещё один подземный толчок.

Когда-то в лаборатории во льдах, когда Стива, ослабевшего, испытывающего тошноту, впервые привязали к операционному столу, вытащив из радиационной камеры, куда затем засовывали раз в день, он открыл глаза и увидел, что на него сверху вниз глядит Росс. Тот прижимал ко рту носовой платок, словно Стив был чем-то исключительно неприятно пахнущим.

Росс не подходил ближе, но, когда увидел, что глаза Стива открыты, наклонился, словно хотел поделиться каким-то секретом.

— Мне очень жаль, Стив, — сказал Росс, и слова вышли слегка неразборчивыми оттого, что к его губам всё ещё была прижата белая ткань. — Но ты должен понимать, что во имя своей страны и во имя науки всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.

Тогда Стив плюнул ему в лицо, целясь в мягкую, не прикрытую платком кожу. Несколько минут спустя учёные под крик Стива впервые отрезали ему кисть руки. Росс смотрел на это бесстрастно, акульим холодным взглядом. Рука отрастала две недели.

«Теперь он не может тебе навредить, — сказал себе Стив, изо всех сил напрягаясь, чтобы не сдвинуться с места. — Ты сбежал».

Баки шагнул вперёд, коснулся его плеча, и Стив, судорожно сглотнув, попытался мысленно дотянуться до своего глубоко спрятанного спокойного места: туда, где они с Баки вместе лежали в бассейне в дюжинах футов под толщей льда и вулканической породы. Тёплая вода согревала до самых костей, волосы Баки от пара прилипали к его лбу, а кожу Стива покалывало, когда Баки целовал его, касался, ласкал.

Росс сел и безошибочно нашёл взглядом Стива, несмотря на его бороду. Должно быть, он знал, что Стив здесь.

— Стив, — сказал он немного неразборчиво и гнусаво из-за сломанного носа. — Слава богу, ты здесь.

Баки за спиной фыркнул, а Тони издал какой-то сдавленный звук.

Вперёд шагнул агент из АНБ.

— Это госсекретарь? — спросил он, и Роудс на него шикнул.

— Что происходит, Росс? — стараясь сохранять ровный голос, спросил Стив.

Тот сглотнул и ослабил галстук, перекошенный и заляпанный кровью.

— Лейтенант Пирс, он… — Росс оглянулся на собравшихся рейнджеров и офицеров госбезопасности, словно видел их впервые. Пытаясь собрать воедино ошмётки собственного достоинства, он нацепил на лицо замкнутое выражение. — Эта информация строго засекречена и носит деликатный характер.

Стив издал лающий смешок. Даже для его собственных ушей это прозвучало отвратительно.

— Росс. Ты объявил меня врагом государства, а теперь хочешь обсудить со мной наедине засекреченную информацию. А ещё ты держал меня в секретной тюрьме, где меня пытали во имя науки.

Баки положил ладонь на его руку, и Стив отшагнул прочь. Он ещё отнюдь не закончил.

— Ну уж нет. Давай-ка выложим всё начистоту. Ты руководил секретной лабораторией, в которой проводили эксперименты на людях за счёт госбюджета, а затем пытался нас убить, чтобы это скрыть. Вот что случилось. Так что любой деликатной информацией можешь поделиться прямо здесь.

Он буквально чувствовал спиной, как напряжённо зашевелились позади него правительственные агенты, и краем глаза заметил, как Роудс поднял руку, чтобы их угомонить. Впрочем, сам он не отводил взгляда от Росса.

Росс гневно воззрился на него, вытер кровь, всё ещё сочащуюся из носа, и сглотнул.

— Примерно восемь месяцев назад, как только в Министерстве обороны осознали потенциальные способы применения наших исследований в Антарктиде, они выделили средства, — прохрипел он, — на то, чтобы создать отряд элитных усовершенствованных солдат.

— Маленьких клонов Пирса, вы имеете в виду, — перебил Тони.

Секунду спустя Росс кивнул.

— Их создавали на основе ДНК оригинального суперсолдата, уже улучшенного ранее, Пирса, да. Нам был необходим мощный источник энергии в точке с магнитными аномалиями определённой структуры, и это место подошло. У Штатов уже была засекреченная и хорошо защищённая база, внедрённая в кратер — там изучали вулкан изнутри. Реквизировать её оказалось довольно просто. Мы начали производство задолго до того, как ты ступил на антарктическую землю, Тони.

Тони покачал головой.

— Значит, там, на базе, все Пирсы были клонами, верно? К тому моменту, как мы приехали, оригинала уже давно там не было?

— Да. Лейтенант Пирс уже почти шесть месяцев пребывает на базе в Вайоминге.

— И что же случилось?

— Пирс становился всё менее рад, м-м… методам и длительности проекта. Когда несколько часов назад до него дошёл слух, что Роджерс выжил, он потерял самообладание. Убил своих кураторов и учёных на базе. Меня вызвали, чтобы я попытался взять ситуацию под контроль. Но… — Росс сделал глубокий вдох, его лицо чрезвычайно побледнело, а затем он наклонился вбок, и его тотчас же вырвало ярко-жёлтой желчью с красными прожилками. Никто не шевельнулся, чтобы ему помочь. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной руки. — В настоящее время на базе содержатся три клона. Вместе с лейтенантом Пирсом они захватили лабораторию и направились прямиком к помещениям, где занимались управлением энергией. Полагаю, они попытаются использовать вулкан как устройство для распространения того же радиоактивного состава, которое мы использовали на тебе и на нём.

— Так его план состоит в том, чтобы подорвать один из крупнейших в мире вулканов, только чтобы искупать восемьдесят процентов Штатов в суперсолдатском излучении?

— Именно это он угрожает сделать. — Росс наконец поднялся на ноги, опираясь на босую ступню с осторожностью, и уставился непосредственно на Стива. Он обильно потел, на его бледном лице расцвёл нездоровый румянец. Теперь он весь трясся, а его кулаки спазматически сжимались. — Пирс... Он хочет видеть тебя, Стив. Вот почему он меня отпустил. Он хочет, чтобы ты с ним поговорил. Он знал, что ты придёшь, когда узнаешь.

Стив невольно отступил на шаг назад. Его общение с Пирсом, с настоящим Пирсом, было минимальным. Они проходили мимо друг друга по коридору глубоко под землёй — Стив скованным, а Пирс свободным. Они лежали бок о бок на холодных лабораторных столах. Стив слышал, как тот, точно так же, как и он сам, кричал от мучительной боли. Стив видел, как умирали клоны с лицом Пирса. Однажды, когда они стояли рядом в одном из многочисленных лифтов, Пирс заговорил со Стивом и попросил прощения за то, что сделал его дядя. Но в разуме Стива его лицо слилось в лицами прочих его тюремщиков.

— Почему я? — спросил он, с гордостью отметив, что тон вышел ровный.

— Он тронулся умом, — пропитанным злостью голосом ответил Росс. — Кто, чёрт возьми, знает, почему он хочет того или иного?

Стив закрыл глаза и покачнулся назад, зная, что Баки там и его подхватит.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — немедленно шепнул ему на ухо Баки, совершенно искренне и с праведным негодованием. — Мы можем просто уйти. Вернуться в Ваканду. Этот треклятый вулкан нас там не достанет.

Росс уже откровенно не мог устоять на ногах, пошатывался взад-вперёд, а затем согнулся, и его снова вырвало.

— Да что с ним не так? — резко спросил Сэм, скрестив руки на груди.

— Лучевая болезнь, я в этом больше чем уверен, — любезно ответил Росс, сплёвывая на траву последний комок желчи. — Наши учёные никогда не облучали излучением такой мощности человека, не подвергнутого действию сыворотки. Так что прямо сейчас у меня с равной вероятностью или отрастут гигантские мышцы, или случится сердечный приступ. А если Пирс исполнит свой план, то же самое произойдет и с остальным населением страны.

Тони сделал шаг назад и, развернувшись, уже подзывал отряд радиационной защиты. Баки, оттащив Стива в сторону, пытался увести его обратно в палатку.

— Не делай этого, — попросил он, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышал Росс. — Не делай. Не бросай меня.

Стив коснулся его лица, услышав эхо собственных слов, сказанных прошлой ночью.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что я должен? — мягко спросил он. Как он хотел, чтобы Баки понял.

— Я тебя спас, — сказал Баки, а затем рванулся вперёд и прижался ртом ко рту Стива. — Я спас тебе жизнь. Не отказывайся от неё теперь.

Стив почувствовал, что в горле собирается комок, и, наклонившись, вдохнул, пытаясь надышаться Баки. А хватит ли на это времени? Даже если бы они прожили тысячу лет, Стиву всё равно нужно было бы на мгновение больше.

— Думаю, — сказал он, — ты, возможно, спас меня именно ради этого.

— Тогда позволь мне пойти с тобой, — возразил Баки. — Должен же кто-то прикрывать тебе спину.

— Ты знаешь, что мы не можем так рисковать, — сказал Стив и обхватил руками лицо Баки. — Просто дождись меня, хорошо? Я вернусь к тебе. Я тебя не оставлю. Нам ещё столько нужно сделать.

Баки кивнул и снова его поцеловал.

В итоге, несмотря на возражения Старка, Стив покинул штаб и зашагал ко входу на базу. При нём были старкфон в заднем кармане, маячок на поясе и пристёгнутый к лодыжке пистолет. Он отказался от АК-47 («Тони, он сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной, я должен этому верить») и от костюма радиационной защиты и пошёл один.

Случилось ещё два подземных толчка, а прогнозы относительно Росса сдвигались ближе к сердечному приступу, чем к отрастанию мышц. Роудс ушёл руководить максимально возможной эвакуацией людей из зоны поражения — впрочем, выброс радиации потенциально мог достичь Лос-Анджелеса и Чикаго, так что людям оставалось не так много мест, куда можно пойти.

Стив отправился в путь, примерно следуя тропинке через лес, оставленной Россом. Оказавшись вне зоны слышимости командного пункта, он заметил, какой безмолвный вокруг лес. Предчувствуя неминуемую погибель, сбежали все животные. Впрочем, по мере приближения к кратеру Стив начал замечать слабый рокот, который, казалось, эхом отражался от деревьев. Он шёл из-под земли.

Вход в базу оказался точно таким, каким его описывал Росс, он прятался в скале между двумя валунами. Он был не столь зловещим, как стальные двери в Антарктиде, и дверь уже была настежь распахнута, словно приглашая войти.

Стив шагнул в проём.

Интерьер внутри был безликим: бежевые и белые тона, лампы дневного света — и походил на базу в Антарктиде и, вероятно, на сотни других правительственных объектов по всему миру. Столы были раскиданы в стороны, стулья перевёрнуты, а лампы разбиты о стены. Здесь рокот стал громче, он пробирал Стива до костей. Тревожный сигнал на стене беззвучно мигал красным. Радиацию можно было буквально ощутить на вкус.

— Есть тут кто? — позвал Стив. — Пирс?

Налетел порыв горячего воздуха, сметя бумаги со столов. Стив шагнул в коридор и увидел человека в белом халате. Он лежал на спине, а голова его была размозжена сбоку. Лицо застыло в искаженной гримасе, а светлые глаза были расширены от ужаса.

Стив узнал его по залысинам и поджатым губам. Иногда во время экспериментов этот человек держал видеокамеру — то стоя в другом конце комнаты, а то наклоняясь ближе, чтобы зафиксировать каждую судорогу, с которой тело Стива сращивало самое себя обратно. Стив помнил его воодушевлённую болтовню, с которой он описывал изменения, пока Стив кричал.

С пересохшим ртом он перешагнул через тело.

В следующей комнате оказалась лаборатория. Она была знакома Стиву, как знакомы были его собственные ночные кошмары. У стены стоял чёрный резервуар. Также были стальной стол с кандалами и блестящие инструменты на подносе. На столе мешком валялся труп, всё ещё сжимающий в руке скальпель. Повсюду стояли микроскопы и чашки Петри, пахло спиртом, промышленным дезинфектантом, кровью и мочой. У дальней стены лежало ещё одно тело, будто его туда швырнули. Шея его была вытянута и изогнута под неправильным углом, но Стив всё же узнал по разлёту бровей человека, который в его воспоминаниях соскребал образцы только что наросшей кожи с его только что отросших мышц.

Вот теперь Стива тоже затошнило. К глотке подкатила волна, и его вырвало на пол остатками вчерашнего ужина. Он поперхнулся, вытер рот рукой и выпрямился, убирая волосы со лба.

— Капитан Роджерс?

Сттив вскинулся и потянулся к пистолету.

В дверях, чуть раскинув руки, стоял Пирс. Он был обнажён до пояса, и его кожу пятнали полосы крови и чёрной грязи. Его тоже обрили, а на его руках и груди виднелись знакомые широкие полосы — следы от оков, которыми его пристёгивали к лабораторному столу.

— Это всего лишь я, — сказал он, делая шаг вперёд. — Я рад, что ты пришёл.

Стив сглотнул, чувствуя во рту кислый вкус.

— Лейтенант Пирс. Вам нужно прекратить то, что вы делаете с вулканом. Умрёт множество людей. — Голос вышел ровным за счёт того глубоко спрятанного внутреннего резерва, который всегда сохранял спокойствие, даже когда от тревоги вибрировали все нервы.

— Он тебе говорил? — спросил Пирс, не обращая внимания на его слова. Его зрачки были расширены. — Мне сказали, что ты умер там, в Антарктиде. Мне сказали, что тебя убил Старк. Я знал, что не стоит им верить. Я услышал новости прошлой ночью, буквально пару часов назад. Один из наших учёных — кажется, тот, с пирсингом? — проболтался, что они перехватили звонок, в котором говорилось, что ты выбрался, что ты спасся. — Он окинул взглядом комнату. — А затем я понял, — его голос надломился, — я понял, что должен сделать. Не только ради себя. Ради нас обоих.

— Должен сделать что, Пирс? — осторожно спросил Стив. Голос у того звучал с характерной исступлённостью, которую он узнал. Он помнил, что каждый раз после того, как тело отращивало отрезанные части, каждое нервное окончание было перевозбуждено, а чувства обострены до предела, и окружающий мир казался громким, жарким и болезненным. Он помнил, как трясся с такой силой, что стучали зубы, и как казалось, что мозг вот-вот расплавится прямо внутри черепа.

Пирс облизнул губы и с силой потряс головой, словно пытался её прочистить.

— Все учёные мертвы. Я убил их всех за то, что они с нами сделали. А госсекретарь Росс, он… мы были для него всего лишь оружием. Неисправными боеголовками. Я думал, что послужу своей стране. Думал, что стану героем — но для него был лишь оружием. Я больше не хотел в этом участвовать. Я просто хотел… — Его оборвал очередной подземный толчок, от которого задрожал пол под ногами.

Позади них что-то с бряканьем упало, но никто из них не обернулся посмотреть.

Пирс вцепился в дверной косяк и, пока дрожь утихала, оглядывал комнату, будто видел её впервые.

— Идём со мной, капитан. Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

У Стива не было выбора. От радиации в голове помутилось, но он все равно вышел вслед за Пирсом из лаборатории и направился дальше по коридору. Перед самой лестницей, ведущей вниз, лежало ещё одно тело. Это был ещё один Пирс, привалившийся к бежевой стене и раскинувший ноги по бежевому кафелю пола. Глаза его были закрыты, словно он спал.

Остановившись возле трупа, Пирс опустил глаза.

— Знаешь, им так и не удалось это исправить. Клоны живут только пять, иногда семь часов. От меня отрезали куски, проращивали, как сраную траву, а затем наблюдали, как они все умирают за стеклом, и снова отрезали от меня части. Я перестал считать. Ты знаешь, сколько раз я видел собственную смерть? А я… — Пирс остановился, перешагнул через тело и начал спускаться по лестнице.

Секунду спустя Стив последовал за ним.

В комнате внизу было нестерпимо жарко, как в сауне, и тут же стало нечем дышать. Здесь не было безликого кафеля — комнату вырезали из вулканической породы, и стены и пол были глянцево-чёрными. Одна из стен представляла собой громадный лист толстого стекла, за которой перекатывалась, как вода в величественной реке, ярко-оранжевая магма. Вглубь неё уходил ряд крупных металлических зондов, провода и трубки от которых вели к стоящим рядом компьютерам. Рядом с ними высился аппарат, который, кажется, был знаком Стиву по лаборатории в Антарктиде. Генератор гамма-излучения. Он гудел, подсоединённый проводами, катушками и трубками к толстому зонду, уходящему в магму. Над аппаратом склонился ещё один Пирс, регулирующий настройки. У стеклянной стены валялось тело ещё одного, также мёртвого клона.

Стив остановился, не доходя нескольких ступенек, испытывая нежелание ступать в тёмную жаркую комнату. Он ощущал в воздухе радиоактивное излучение; он глухо потрескивал, напоминая о том, как Стива запихивали в тот самый чёрный резервуар, а учёные поднимали давление и температуру ещё выше. Он помнил собственные крики.

— Росс сказал, что мы стали ядерными бомбами, — тихо сказал Пирс, выходя из-за его спины. Лава бросала на его лицо оранжевые отблески, придавая ему потусторонний вид. Он слабо улыбался, словно наблюдал за рождением чего-то прекрасного. — Он сделал нас ядерными бомбами. Он заставил людей нас бояться. Ты и я… Мы никогда не сможем вернуться домой. Мы ненормальные. Фрики. Но если все станут такими же, как мы, тогда мы перестанем быть фриками. Мы станем новой нормой. Росс не сможет остановить всех нас.

Стив уставился на внутренности вулкана. Он подумал о Ванде, о том, как в её руках танцевали красные огоньки силы, как она смотрела на мир, который боялся и ненавидел её. Дойдёт ли она когда-нибудь до такой же точки?

— Ты же знаешь, что этот план не сработает, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранять ровный тон. — Ты просто убьёшь множество невинных людей.

Пирс пожал плечами.

— Я всего лишь неисправное оружие. Ядерные реакторы тоже плавятся и убивают невинных людей.

— Ты не оружие, лейтенант, — сказал Стив. — Неважно, что утверждает Росс. Ты человек, у тебя есть собственное сознание, и я не могу поверить, что ты хочешь смерти стольких людей. — Он подумал о Вижене, о Наташе, о Скотте и о Баки. И о себе. Все они снова и снова принимали решение защищать, а не причинять вред.

Рокот стал громче, и Стив увидел, как из глубин магмы вырвалась молниеносная вспышка.

— Когда я подумал, что ты умер, — тихо произнёс Пирс, — я тебе позавидовал… Но это дало мне надежду. Надежду на то, что когда-нибудь я тоже смогу умереть. Ты думаешь об этом, капитан? О том, как они резали нас, сжигали, разрушали, а мы не умирали? Когда умер ты, я подумал про себя, что выход есть. Но ты, — его голос сорвался на недоверчивый смешок, — ты жив. Ты жив, а это значит, что я до сих пор не знаю, могу ли умереть. Я каждый день наблюдал, как погибают мои клоны, а сам всё ещё здесь. А если я не могу умереть, если я застрял в этом теле, в этой жизни, какая мне разница, что умрут все эти невинные люди? Им повезёт.

Клон Пирса, стоящий внизу, перестал тыкать в кнопки на аппарате и теперь глядел на них. Он выглядел, как показалось Стиву, бледным; сколько ему осталось? Он снова повернулся к Пирсу.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебе этого не позволю, — почти мягко сказал Стив. — Ты должен был это знать, когда звал меня сюда.

— Разве ты не хочешь отплатить Россу? Чтобы он жил и помнил, во что превратил нас? — Пирс шагнул вперёд с практически диким от отчаяния взглядом. Он раскинул руки, желая схватить Стива и притянуть к себе.

Стив покачал головой и отступил от тянущихся к нему рук.

— Не он меня создал, лейтенант, — сказал он тихо, но до глубины души уверенно в своей правоте. — И я — не оружие.

Пирс уставился на него, раздувая ноздри, а затем сделал рывок и столкнул Стива с лестницы вниз, в комнату. Они упали вместе и перекатились по глянцевито-чёрному полу. Пирс схватил его за горло и сжал, но Стив вскинул колени и врезал ему по животу. Пирс охнул и повалился назад, а Стив, выбросив вверх ступни, мощно ударил его в висок.

Стив поднялся на ноги и потянулся к пистолету, но в этот момент на него напал клон, метя ему в голову металлическим табуретом. Стив блокировал удар предплечьем, ощутив, как от столкновения в позвоночнике отдалась дрожь, схватил за металлические ножки и, воспользовавшись инерцией от замаха, швырнул клона в стену.

Клон с тошнотворным треском ударился головой о стену, упал и не поднялся.

— Ну же, Пирс, — попытался Стив, когда тот обошёл его кругом. — Докажи, что Росс неправ. Ты не обязан этого делать. Мы можем уйти отсюда прямо сейчас. Нанять юристов. Есть люди, которые тебе помогут. И я тебе помогу.

По лицу Пирса стекала кровь из раны на виске, нанесённой Стивом.

— Слишком поздно, — прорычал он и изо всех сил замахнулся, целясь Стиву в голову, — они должны заплатить!

Землю сотряс толчок такой силы, что задрожало стекло и запищали компьютеры. С потолка посыпалась пыль, а со стен повалились мелкие камушки. Стив едва удержался на ногах, а Пирс снова бросился вперёд.

Когда-то в лаборатории, когда Пирса впервые обработали сывороткой и облучили, учёные тестировали их силу. В ней Стив с Пирсом более-менее совпадали. Теперь же Пирс, доведённый до безумия, действовал неуклюже, а Стива больше не пытали, как месяцы назад.

От первой атаки — выпада, метящего ему в почку — Стив уклонился, используя свою новообретённую значительную силу; Пирс по инерции невольно согнулся пополам, а Стив сделал два шага назад. Это дало ему как раз достаточно времени, чтобы достать пистолет.

Пирс с криком бросился на него, и Стив быстро и прицельно всадил две пули ему в череп.

Секунду Пирс пошатывался, распахнув глаза, со всё ещё приоткрытым, словно от удивления, ртом, а затем беззвучно упал, широко раскинув конечности, словно брошенная марионетка.

Стив пихнул его ногой. Глаза Пирса смотрели невидяще; Стив проверил его пульс — ничего. И всё же, просто на всякий случай, Стив вытащил шнурки из его ботинок и связал ему запястья и лодыжки.

Закончив, он уселся на пятки и окинул взглядом лежащие вокруг тела, пытаясь дышать ровно, несмотря на стучащую в ушах кровь. Голова кружилась всё сильнее, а в животе поселилось тошнотворное ощущение. Излучение отравляло.

— Надеюсь, ты обретёшь покой, которого не нашёл при жизни, — наконец сказал он, и на этом у него закончились и время, и жалость.

Ещё даже не взглянув на компьютеры, он уже вытаскивал телефон, чтобы набрать Старка.

— Стив? — Тони мгновенно поднял трубку. — Ты в порядке?

— В порядке. Пирс мёртв. Они накачивали магму излучением при помощи какого-то ода зонда. Я не совсем понимаю, как он работает. — Он развернул объектив камеры, чтобы Тони увидел экраны. — Тебе придётся сказать мне, что делать.

— Дай нам к тебе спуститься. На месте я сделаю это быстрее.

Стив покачал головой.

— Вся база просто затоплена радиацией. Это не самая хорошая идея.

— А ты тогда как? — резко спросил Тони.

— У меня сыворотка, и меня облучали несколько месяцев, — беззаботно ответил Стив, хотя и не знал, насколько правдивы его слова. — У меня гораздо больше шансов, чем у всех вас.

Секунду Тони молчал, а затем неохотно согласился:

— Ладно. Вот что тебе нужно сделать.

Медленное управление зондом, чтобы охладить магму, оказалось кропотливым процессом. Каждые несколько минут Стиву приходилось останавливаться, чтобы снимать показатели с приборов и пересылать их Тони, а учёные из штаба в это время торопились подтвердить, что они движутся в правильном направлении.

— Как там Росс? — спросил в один момент Стив, отвернувшись от камеры так, чтобы спрятать задрожавшие руки. Он пару раз глубоко вдохнул, сглотнул противный комок, подбирающийся к горлу. Осталось ещё чуть-чуть, пообещал он себе.

— Мёртв, — бесцветным голосом ответил Тони, и дальше Стив долгое время ничего не говорил.

«Как он умер? — думал он, чувствуя злость и слабость. — Плавилась ли его кожа, отходя от костей, кипела ли кровь в венах, как у меня в радиационной камере? Кричал ли он перед смертью, плакал ли под конец?»

Лёгкие Стива горели, словно кровь, омывавшая их, была слишком горячей, а от мыслей кружилась голова.

«Может, я скоро последую за ним?»

Он с силой вытолкнул эту мысль из головы.

Позади Старка туда-сюда ходил Баки, и иногда Стив видел, как на экране мелькали его волосы, или слышал знакомый тембр голоса из динамика. Глубоко внутри Стив изнывал от желания снова оказаться рядом с ним.

Под конец он уже больше не мог скрывать тошноту и был вынужден каждые несколько секунд прерываться, чтобы его стошнило. Он надеялся, что через камеру не видно, что рвота смешана с тёмной кровью. Перед глазами мутилось, и он не мог унять дрожь в конечностях.

— Почти готово? — проскрипел он, отправив данные с приборов в восьмой раз.

Тони закусил губу.

— Почти готово, — тихо ответил он. Казалось, он хотел велеть Стиву остановиться — но понимал, что не сможет.

Стив слабо приподнял один уголок губ.

— Не советовал бы я приезжать сюда в следующий отпуск, — пошутил он, хотя это прозвучало более осипло, чем ему хотелось бы.

Потихоньку, словно они брали под контроль бушующий лесной пожар, вулкан успокоился и землетрясения утихли. Сейсмическая активность была ещё довольно велика, так что геологи и рейнджеры не прекращали волноваться, но непосредственная угроза миновала.

Стив рухнул рядом с пультами управления. Он не мог унять дрожь.

— Уходи оттуда, Кэп, — глухим голосом, словно доносящимся из длинного коридора, сказал Тони. — Мы уже отправили к тебе бригаду медиков.

Стиву потребовалась секунда. Его конечности потяжелели от слабости; он так устал. Ему казалось, что он с самого пробуждения испытывал эту усталость.

— Кэп! — рявкнул Тони, громче и более обеспокоенно.

Стив застонал. Как будет просто, подумал он, взять и прекратить бороться, лечь здесь и позволить излучению закончить то, что началось более семидесяти лет назад.

— Стив, — раздался из динамика голос Баки. — Стив! Ты меня слышишь? Нужно выбираться оттуда. Ладно? Мы идём на помощь, но тебе придётся выйти оттуда.

Всё болело. Стив заскулил, чувствуя, как радиация проникает в самое нутро, а всё тело корчится от невыносимой боли. Он просунул руки под грудь, приподнялся и наконец встал. Пошатнулся, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах; весь обзор застилали чёрные тени.

Что толку? Он взглянул на ступеньки. В его текущем состоянии они казались практически непреодолимыми. Его тело сопротивлялось, умирало. Так будет лучше, подумал он, чем если оно снова изменится, и в нём останется ещё меньше человеческого. Стив свернулся рядом с телом Пирса, рассматривая пол. Он понимал, что надвигается. Но когда он полностью это осознал, то изо всех сил встряхнул себя.

Не в этом месте он хотел умереть. Он не хотел умирать вовсе. Снаружи был Баки, и Баки ждал его. Стив выпрямился, как мог, сглотнул подступающие рвоту и кровь, приподнялся и вполз на лестницу. Там он остановился и бросил взгляд на Пирса, который всё ещё с пустым взглядом лежал на земле.

«Оставайся мёртвым, — пожелал он, — за нас обоих».

Шатаясь, он поднялся по ступенькам и проковылял по коридору, избегая лаборатории и обходя мёртвые тела. Мир сжался до следующего нетвёрдого шага и следующего сорванного вдоха. Лёгкие болели, словно у него снова разыгралась астма, и сжимались в груди, словно выжатые губки.

К тому времени, как он добрался до входа, он едва мог удержаться на ногах. Он выбрался через всё ещё приоткрытую дверь и сумел захлопнуть её за собой, а затем ноги отказали вконец. Он скользнул в пышную лесную растительность и упал на спину. Зелёные кроны деревьев образовывали полог, а позади них всё затуманенное поле зрения занимало бесконечное голубое небо. Его лицо обдувал лёгкий ветерок.

Воздух слабо пах серой и совсем немного — вулканическим пеплом. Рокот прекратился, и Стив просто лежал, напитываясь до мозга костей солнечным теплом, прогоняющим остатки глубоко засевшего холода. Он сосредоточился на собственных вдохах.

«Баки уже идёт», — напомнил он себе, медленно моргая и запрокидывая голову, чтобы затылком ощутить твёрдую землю под собой. Ему казалось, что он дышит через соломинку, лёгкие работали с огромным трудом из-за скопившейся в них жидкости. Солнечный свет размывался и ускользал, поблёскивая на всём поле зрения и напоминая ему о звёздах в небе над Антарктидой. Стив облизнул пересохшие губы и зарылся пальцами в почву и мох, на которых лежал, словно пытаясь удержаться, привязать себя к этому миру, к этому мгновению, и тут его, словно волной, накрыло очередным приступом боли. Лёгкие свело, и он закашлялся. «Баки уже идёт».

Как просто было бы потеряться; дать боли и тошноте унести его в другое время, где его мир состоял из тёмного камня, жара и давления, когда учёные тыкали в него ножами и нарезали на кусочки. Он уже не там, напомнил он себе, так пристально глядя на солнце, что заслезились глаза. Баки спас его. Он не оружие. Он Стив Роджерс, и Баки уже близко.

Мир потускнел. Должно быть, он закрыл глаза, потому что в следующий миг услышал голос Баки — не из воспоминаний, не из коридора, не через динамик телефона, а прямо у уха. Бережные руки легли на его лицо, затем на плечи, а после его укачивали, уложив на что-то твёрдое и уютное. Он чувствовал запахи пота, средства после бритья и вибраниума.

— Стив, — сказал Баки прямо ему на ухо. — Я здесь. Я уже здесь. Можешь на меня посмотреть?

Стив моргнул, и солнечный свет вдруг стал слишком ярким. Баки казался лишь тёмным силуэтом на фоне сверкающего неба. Стив вслепую протянул руку, и тёплые пальцы схватили его собственные и сжали.

— Бак, — сказал он, хотя зубы его болели, хотя болели и кости, и лёгкие.

— Я здесь. Держись ради меня, хорошо? — Он звучал так успокаивающе. Он огладил руками грудь и живот Стива, словно того убивала рана, которую можно было зажать.

А затем земля ушла из-под Стива, и он ощутил себя невесомым. Баки его нёс. Стив снова чувствовал себя маленьким, словно сбросил десятки лет и снова стал бруклинским мальчишкой, которого как-то зимой Баки нёс из школы домой на закорках.

Он собрался с силами, держа глаза открытыми, и увидел горло Баки, завитки его тёмных волос, его ресницы. Он вообразил, что может видеть Баки насквозь — кровь, бегущую по его венам, и ровное биение сердца. Это было прекрасно; ничего прекраснее Стив в жизни не видел. Он видел всего Баки, чьё тело двигалось и работало в слаженном танце, грациозное, горячее и такое человеческое.

Стив выгнул шею, чтобы разглядеть его получше, потому что желал смотреть на Баки всегда, не переставая. Он видел его изящные кости, его сильные и гибкие мышцы. Видел ярко сверкающие синапсы в его мозгу, видел, как некоторые из них оставались тёмными, неподвижными и искорёженными, словно кто-то разорвал их в клочья.

— Бак, — настоятельно повторил он, потому что это было важно.

— Я здесь, — шепнул Баки. В его голосе Стиву послышался страх, и это его опечалило. Его слегка тряхнуло, словно Баки через что-то перепрыгнул. — Всё хорошо, — сказал ему Баки. — Не нужно разговаривать. Просто держись.

Настаивая на своём, Стив вытянул руку, положил ладонь на щёку Баки, дотягиваясь пальцами до виска. «Больше не будет болеть, — сказал он разуму Баки. — Теперь всё хорошо. Теперь мы в порядке. Тебе больше не нужно их бояться».

Воздух вокруг Баки вспыхнул, как солнечное пятно, и всё его благословенное существо воссияло множеством галактик. Это было прекрасно. Когда свет померк, на Стива обрушилась усталость, и он снова уронил руку на живот. Перед глазами всё плыло. Так много деревьев. Стив отвлекался на листья, пронизанные зелёными прожилками, поглощающие воду и солнечный свет и насыщающие мир кислородом. Они мягко колебались на ветру.

— Стив? — резко спросил Баки, но Стив не мог ответить. Деревья были такими живыми.

Баки сжал его крепче.

Прошли секунды или, может быть, минуты, а затем его уложили на что-то плотное и мягкое, под головой очутилась подушка, а тело накрыли прохладной простынёй.

Стив моргнул, открыв глаза, и Баки оказался рядом; он наклонился близко, словно боялся, что Стив его потеряет, если он отодвинется слишком далеко. Он сунул руку под простыню и переплёл их пальцы — крепко, как узел. Он попытался улыбнуться, но Стив видел, что его крепким, могучим мышцам это было не под силу.

Казалось, мир тянулся вокруг Стива. Свободное пространство вокруг предметов расширялось, воздух густел, превращаясь в сироп, тянущийся до самого неба, где за синевой прятались звёзды. Он помнил звёзды в Антарктиде, бессчётные и яркие — никогда прежде Стив так близко не глядел в бесконечность. Но в Баки он видел мельчайшие филигранные детали, микроскопические и изящные. Он вдыхал и думал о том, как его кровеносные сосуды расширяются и сокращаются в том же ритме, что и у Баки.

— Сейчас медики будут тебя эвакуировать, хорошо? — сказал Баки. — Тебя отвезут на базу Мстителей на север. Доктора, которых вызвал Тони, уже ждут там. Просто продолжай дышать, хорошо?

Когда Баки попытался отстраниться, Стив крепко, изо всех сил вцепился в его руку и потянул за собой, даже несмотря на то, что яркие детали мира вокруг начали терять блеск. Солнечный свет начал меркнуть, и перед глазами осталось только лицо Баки, нахмуренное от беспокойства.

— Не Росс, — выдохнул он, — меня создал.

Баки нахмурился и погладил его по волосам, и это было так приятно.

— Да, — согласился Баки, — не он.

— И не Эрскин меня создал, — продолжил Стив, хрипя из-за сорванного горла. — А тебя создал не Зола. И не ГИДРА. Мы не оружие. Мы создали друг друга. — Он судорожно моргнул, пытаясь впиться взглядом в глаза Баки и дать ему понять. Если он не мог поделиться ничем иным, то пусть будут хотя бы эти слова. Глаза у Баки были такими глубокими, а зрачки расширялись и сокращались, фокусируясь. Это завораживало.

Баки склонился и коснулся лба Стива губами, прохладными и мягкими, словно благословляя.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — сказал он. — С тобой всё будет в порядке.

Стив растянул губы в одной из редких своих улыбок. Теперь он видел звёзды, окружающие голову Баки, словно корона.

— Люблю тебя, — шепнул Стив в ответ, уже смеживая веки и погружаясь в темноту, и не стал протестовать, когда носилки с ним понесли прочь. Он исцелялся. Он это чувствовал.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

**_Баки_ **  
Баки не стал никого ждать. В ту же секунду, как в руках Старка заглох телефон, он вылетел из штаба на кристально чистый воздух, не обращая внимания на то, что Сэм и Старк кричат ему вслед. Уже готовилась к выходу бригада медиков, одетых в защитные костюмы и медленных. Они повернули головы в направлении Баки, но тот даже не замедлился.

Нужно было настоять тогда, раньше, думал он, следуя по тропке, по которой ушёл Стив и которой до этого пришёл Росс. Не стоило ждать. В ту же секунду, как Росс умер, как из его глаз, дёсен и носа потекла кровь, Баки тотчас же должен был просто бежать, приготовиться к тому моменту, когда Стив выберется из смертельной ловушки. Возможно, он просто поддался сантиментам, заметив, что Стив видит его на экране — что он сам может видеть Стива, — и это держало его на месте до последнего возможного момента.

Лесной воздух был недвижим, словно всё вокруг замедлилось на контрасте с сердцем Баки, бьющимся, словно паровой молот. Между толстыми стволами древних деревьев просачивались солнечные лучи, а вверх поднимались, исчезая, облачка пепла. Баки перепрыгивал через поваленные стволы и замшелые валуны, а вскоре местность пошла в гору, поднимаясь к самому основанию кратера.

Когда Баки заметил Стива, тот лежал в зелени на склоне и светился, окутанный солнечным светом и радиацией настолько, что был похож на мираж, поблёскивающий в плотном кустарнике. Он был похож на ангела, упавшего на землю с небес, изломанного и безгрешного.

Баки добежал до него, упал коленями в густую траву, уже протягивая руки, чтобы вцепиться руками в ткань его комбинезона, словно сможет встряхнуть его и разбудить. Глаза Стива были закрыты, и Баки прижал его к груди, несмотря на то, что на языке оседал металлический радиоактивный привкус. Он чувствовал себя практически богохульником, когда тряс Стива за плечи, вытягивая оттуда, где он чуть не сгинул.

А затем Стив открыл глаза и моргнул, словно это Баки светился слишком ярко.

— Бак, — сказал, а скорее болезненно прошелестел он. Больше он не произносил ни звука, но и глаз не закрывал. Его губы были тёмно-серыми, и казалось, он дышит через слой ила, сипло и сдавленно.

Росс перед смертью выглядел так же, словно каждый глоток воздуха приходилось проталкивать через слой жидкой грязи. Под конец медикам пришлось подключить его к системе искусственного дыхания, всунуть в горло пластиковую трубку и закачивать воздух в лёгкие, пока его не схватило судорогой и сердце не остановилось.

Баки коснулся груди Стива. Сердце в ней билось бешено, словно у скаковой лошади под конец гонки. «Держись», — подумал Баки, а может, сказал вслух. За рёвом в ушах он не слышал собственных слов.

Где же бригада медиков? Баки обвёл диким взглядом лес, окружающий их, а затем снова посмотрел на Стива. Его глаза всё ещё были открыты, но взгляд блуждал, словно Стив вовсе забыл, что Баки здесь. Его нужно передать медикам. Вряд ли они были далеко, но в густом лесу сложно было передвигаться в защитных костюмах и с громоздким оборудованием.

Стив казался тяжелой ношей, но Баки удалось поднять его на руки и прижать к груди, одной рукой придерживая за плечи, а другой обхватив под колени. Русая голова Стива покоилась у него на груди, то и дело склоняясь вниз, словно сил держать её прямо у него не было. Его кожа была горячей от жара, сжигавшего его изнутри. Баки вцепился в него крепче.

«Не уходи».

Рукой, которая обнимала Стива за плечи, Баки ощущал, с каким трудом тот делал каждый вдох.

— Бак, — повторил Стив. Его лицо было бледно, глаза полузакрыты, и их голубой блеск угасал, и Баки не был до конца уверен, понимает ли Стив на самом деле, что Баки здесь.

— Я здесь. — «Не уходи, останься со мной».

Стив что-то неразборчиво шепнул, а затем поднял руку, которая до того покоилась у него на животе, и коснулся лица Баки. Это был безмерно нежный жест, словно Стив держал птенца, который скоро точно умрёт, и Баки ощутил одновременно жар и холод. Этот жест был похож на прощальный. Он опустил голову: глаза Стива были широко распахнуты, но, казалось, они не видели Баки. Они смотрели куда-то ещё, словно Стив уже покинул эту реальность, и перед ним простирались райские красоты.

Когда тёплые пальцы Стива легли на лицо Баки, кожу под ними закололо; это было похоже на благословение. Баки закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Когда Стив уронил руку, внутри у Баки резкой яростной волной поднялась паника, а воздух спёрло в горле.

— Стив, — выкрикнул он и, не получив ответа, мог только бездумно цепляться за его осязаемое тело, пытаясь вытащить Стива оттуда, куда он стремился уйти.

Стив дышал глубоко, а его глаза блуждали по синему небу и деревьям. Он облизнул верхнюю губу, и Баки увидел кровь на его зубах. Его взгляд уплывал, вскользь пробегал по Баки, а затем он смежил веки, словно слишком устал, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

Баки нашёл медиков у подножия холмов — они с трудом пытались взобраться на первый пригорок. Двое из них держали носилки, и Баки, подойдя прямиком к ним, устроил Стива на брезенте. Медики засуетились с противоположной стороны, срезая ножницами заражённую одежду и укрывая Стива простынёй. Как только Баки был готов отодвинуться и встать с одной стороны от носилок, чтобы оттранспортировать их туда, где уже ждал вертолёт, Стив распахнул глаза, взмахнув ресницами, и внезапно взглянул прямо на Баки ясным и сфокусированным взглядом.

— Сейчас медики будут тебя эвакуировать, хорошо? — сказал ему Баки, стараясь говорить как можно мягче, чтобы Стив не услышал, как ему страшно.

Стив нашарил его руку, лежащую у него на рёбрах, и переплёл их пальцы, словно Баки был привязью, а он сам — воздушным змеем, которого относило ветром в небеса.

— Не Росс меня создал,— сказал он, будто думал об этом несколько часов, а не терял то и дело сознание. Его лоб блестел от пота, светлые волосы темнели от влаги и липли к бледной коже.

Баки вытер ему лоб, прижал к нему металлическую ладонь, надеясь унять пылающий жар.

— Да, не он, — успокоил он.

— И не Эрскин меня создал, — продолжил Стив, останавливаясь, чтобы вдохнуть. — А тебя создал не Зола. И не ГИДРА. Мы не оружие. Мы создали друг друга.

Баки поцеловал его в лоб, чувствуя на языке соль, пот и что-то мерзкое и химическое. Ему казалось, что он стоит, открытый всем ветрам. Он подумал обо всех поломанных участках в своём мозгу и в сердце, о том, как эти уродливые, болезненные части, казалось, роднились с темнотой внутри Стива и каким-то образом делали их обоих цельными. «Мы создали друг друга».

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — сказал он. Глубинный страх в его груди улёгся, утих. Казалось, его озарило какой-то величественной, редко произносимой вслух истиной, и теперь, когда она была принята, он мог гораздо яснее видеть вселенную, великую и обширную, которая простиралась вокруг него бесконечными кругами. — С тобой всё будет в порядке.

Стив кивнул и улыбнулся. Его глаза были цвета рассветного неба, и на этот раз, когда Стив их закрыл, Баки не боялся.

Перелёт до базы Мстителей был долгим. Медики оставили попытки отогнать Баки и просто обходили его, когда прикрепляли к Стиву капельницы и датчики. Сердце Стива то замедлялось, то ускорялось, температура подскакивала, а затем спадала, и так продолжалось по кругу, и это выводило Баки из равновесия. Стив не открывал глаза и не шевелился — лишь изредка вздрагивал, когда его охватывал жар или озноб.

Баки и сам чувствовал лёгкое головокружение, о чём не собирался упоминать при медиках; радиация тяжёлым вкусом оседала в горле. На полпути он ощутил, как у него самого поднялась температура, под веками начало жечь, и пришлось сглатывать, чтобы унять тошноту. Он видел, как медики в плотных костюмах, столпившиеся вокруг Стива, бросают взгляды и на него. Баки мельком смотрел на показатели приборов и видел, что для Стива они зашкаливали. Если бы не сыворотка, он умер бы уже трижды.

Баки крепче сжал его руку.

Прямо на выходе со взлётно-посадочной площадки в штаб-квартире Мстителей ждала камера радиационной очистки, и Баки наконец заставили отойти от Стива. В Нью-Йорке моросил дождь, серый и сырой — лето было на исходе. Воздух пах травой и бензином; Баки прижался к бледным губам Стива крепким поцелуем, а затем дал увести себя на санобработку. Он стоял под горячим душем, и глаза едва не выжигало дезинфектантом.

Когда он вышел из кабинки, рядом материализовался доктор с тонким планшетом в руках.

— Сержант Барнс? У вас зафиксирована лучевая болезнь в лёгкой стадии. Мы хотел бы понаблюдать за вами следующие сорок восемь часов и взять несколько анализов, чтобы узнать, вызывает ли излучение какие-то длительные изменения в вашем организме.

— Никаких тестов. — Баки покачал головой. Даже после самого предложения у него по спине поползли мурашки. — Никакого наблюдения. — Он глубоко вдохнул, унимая не проходящую тошноту.

Этого явно ожидали. Доктор принял его отказ со спокойствием.

— Пейте много воды. Не уходите далеко. Капитан Роджерс находится в триста шестой палате. Это этажом выше. — Он улыбнулся. — Если будете не в силах терпеть жар или тошноту, дайте знать медсестре.

Они обрили Стива. Теперь его подбородок был гладким, а на голове снова осталась лишь короткая щетина. Его лицо казалось Баки странным и обнажённым теперь, без густой бороды, которую он носил долгие месяцы в глуши. Он был худ. Баки уже и забыл, сколько веса Стив потерял и как мало набрал в пещерах. Его руки лежали по бокам от тела ладонями вниз, и резко выступающие кости на запястьях вновь пугали Баки, словно они снова оказались в той тюрьме глубоко под землёй.

В углу палаты стоял стул, и Баки подтянул его к кровати, не обращая внимания на снующих вокруг медсестёр.

В этой маленькой комнатке проходящие дни сливались в один. Старк появлялся и исчезал, казалось, без всякого распорядка. Сэм и Наташа на краткое время присоединялись к его дежурству, но оба они официально были объявлены в розыск за преступления против Соединённых Штатов, так что спустя всего несколько часов после прилёта они вернулись на частном самолёте в Ваканду.

Стив то выплывал из бессознательного состояния, то возвращался в него, а в первые мгновения после пробуждений что-то бессвязно бормотал. Иногда — о свете и цвете.

— Так красиво, Бак, — сказал он однажды, выглядывая за окно, где тянулась тусклая зелень тренировочной площадки. — Все эти травинки. Они растут.

Баки кивал, держал его за руку и старался не думать о том, что сделала с ним радиация.

В другие разы Стив просыпался от кошмаров, заново переживая дни, проведённые в лаборатории или в вулкане. Он съёживался, словно воспоминания оживали и расписывали стены вокруг него. Он не кричал и не плакал, но выражение абсолютного ужаса на его неподвижном лице было едва ли не хуже. Баки чувствовал себя беспомощным, будучи в состоянии лишь шептать ему успокаивающую чепуху и изо всех сил сжимать руки, пытаясь вернуть его в реальность.

Несколько раз возвращались врачи. Они вежливо и уважительно просили разрешения взять у Баки образцы крови, волос или клеток кожи. Баки неизменно отказывался. Они говорили, что ищут признаки, что лучевая болезнь прошла сама собой, но Баки подозревал, что на самом деле они искали признаки, что излучение совместно с сывороткой спровоцировало очередные изменения.

— Я в порядке, — продолжал говорить Баки, выпроваживая их. — Это всего лишь я. И меня больше не рвёт. И жара нет. И руку я заново не отращиваю. Я в полном порядке.

Истину он держал при себе.

В первое утро после возвращения с вулкана Баки проснулся на койке в палате Стива, открыл глаза и осознал, что ноющая боль от тёмных пятен в его голове, боль, которая стала своеобразной частью его сознания, прошла. Внезапная лёгкость была похожа на потерю конечности, а отсутствие боли — болезненно само по себе. Он задержал дыхание, в ужасе ожидая, что с любым движением знакомые волны боли вернутся. Но ничего не происходило.

Весь день Баки буквально ходил на цыпочках, наслаждаясь ощущениями и пытаясь смириться с тем, что боль неизбежно вернётся. «Должно быть, это просто временная передышка, — снова и снова прокручивал он в голове. — Не привыкай к ней. Не надейся, что она продлится ещё». Впрочем, боль не вернулась; ни в тот же день, ни в последующие.

Позже Стив постепенно приходил в сознание, но испытывал невыносимые головные боли, отчего свет был ему невыносим. Он продолжал страдать странной аритмией, словно его сердце не могло найти верный ритм. Он не ел — говорил, что от еды его тошнит. Баки казалось, что он заново переживает бруклинскую зиму, и воспоминание о ней оказалось таким ярким, что он испытал шок. Он ясно помнил узкую грудь и острые скулы Стива, ощущал запах дыма и нечистот, холодок, пробегающий по спине, и сквозняк от дребезжащих окон. Он исследовал воспоминание, изучал его, рассматривал со всех сторон — но оно сохраняло яркость и живость.

Когда после обеда пришли врачи, чтобы осмотреть Стива, Баки подумал, не упомянуть ли об этом, но слова застряли в горле. Отсутствие боли и ясная память казались фантазией, чем-то слишком хорошим для правды. Вакандские доктора неоднократно говорили ему о том, что излечить мозговые нарушения, причинённые за годы пребывания в ГИДРе, невозможно. Он боялся, что, если скажет вслух, всё исчезнет так же быстро, как и появилось. Врачи проведут исследования, и прежние нарушения появятся на экранах, а Баки поймёт, что излечение оказалось миражом.

Впрочем, сегодня они сосредоточились на Стиве. Он быстро выздоравливал — быстрее, чем они ожидали, — а в химическом составе его крови обнаружилось нечто интересное, и если бы Стив только им позволил… Стив был в достаточно ясном сознании, чтобы замотать головой в ответ на разговоры докторов о дальнейший проверках.

— Мне они не нужны, — твёрдо заявил он, сидя на постели и обхватив себя руками за живот.

На следующий день Стив, казалось, пришёл в себя ещё больше — гораздо больше, чем за несколько прошедших месяцев. Воспользовавшись моментом, Баки отправился к Ванде. Она прилетела днём раньше — Тони выбил для неё и остальных какое-то соглашение по амнистии, как только прибыл в Конгресс со всей информацией, добытой на Росса. Министерство обороны и выборные чиновники начали отчаянно отгораживаться от программы Росса. В обмен на то, чтобы разные мельчайшие подробности о базе в Антарктиде оставались засекреченными, правительство принесло полные извинения всем тем, кто был объявлен предателями после Заковианского соглашения.

Ванда встретила Баки по пути из конференц-зала и положила обе руки ему на виски. Воздух наполнился алым, и Баки показалось, что его разум окутало тёплым паром, который на мгновение затуманил мысли, а затем его сдуло порывом прохладного воздуха.

Ванда отстранилась с широко распахнутыми и сияющими глазами на нежном лице.

— Они пропадают, — с нескрываемым восхищением сказала она. — Тени, тьма, повреждения — они растворяются, как будто их и не было.

Баки судорожно сглотнул и облегчённо прикрыл глаза. Так значит, ему не примерещилось.

— Это из-за облучения? — спросил он, сам удивившись, как хрипло звучал его голос. Могло ли ему так сильно повезти?

Ванда сжала губы и приложила к ним палец.

— Не могу сказать. Это что-то сильное, и оно оказало очистительный эффект. Я какое-то время понаблюдаю.

— Спасибо. — И затем он ушёл, шагая с такой лёгкостью, которой раньше не замечал.

Тем же вечером им со Стивом разрешили покинуть медицинское крыло и переехать в маленькие апартаменты в жилой части базы. В них была кухня, гостиная и одна спальня с огромными панельными окнами, выходящими на лес. Стив сидел за кухонным столом, всё ещё одетый в больничную пижаму, и разглядывал собственные пальцы.

— Не хочу знать, что я сделал, — тихо признался он Баки, пока тот окунал чайные пакетики в исходящие паром кружки. — Не хочу знать, изменило ли меня снова облучение. Не хочу… думаю, так будет лучше. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас.

Баки сел рядом и накрыл ладони Стива своими.

— Как бы ни повлияло облучение… — Ему пришлось прерваться и прокашляться. — Я знаю, что с тобой творили ужасные вещи. Знаю, что ты был свидетелем других ужасных вещей. Но я думаю… Вернее, Ванда думает. Я сегодня ходил к ней, и она подтвердила. Я думаю, что это меня вылечило. Все поломанные части моего мозга, которые никто не мог починить. Кажется, теперь они снова целы.

Стив проглотил слова, которые хотел сказать, распахнул рот, а затем поднял руки и закрыл лицо ото лба до подбородка.

— Я так рад, — неразборчиво — из-за ладоней — пробормотал он долгое мгновение спустя и сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. — Я так рад, что из этого вышло нечто хорошее.

Затем он наклонился, обхватил лицо Баки своими большими ладонями и поцеловал так крепко, словно им совсем не нужно было дышать.

Больше той ночью они не говорили.

После Баки ходил к Ванде каждую неделю, чтобы она проверяла, как продвигается исцеление повреждений. Она заикалась о томограмме, но Баки отказывался.

— Никаких докторов. Никаких учёных. Никаких тестов, — решительно говорил он, и оба они — и Ванда, и Стив — понимающе замолкали.

Каждую неделю Ванда непременно обнаруживала, что излечивается всё больше повреждений, что ткань мозга регенерирует, а тёмные тени выцветают.

— Ты выздоравливаешь, — благоговейным голосом говорила она. — Теперь вопрос только во времени.

Но даже когда к Баки вернулись воспоминания, сразу проверять триггеры не хотелось. Слишком велик риск, говорила Ванда, что это обнулит результаты или нанесёт ещё больший урон. Лучше подождать.

— Ты поймёшь, — убеждённо сказала она Баки, — когда придёт время.

В морозный осенний день, когда в воздухе запахло первым холодным штормом, Баки понял, что готов.

Поскольку за окном ещё было темно, они решили проводить испытания в одном из тренировочных залов в дальней части штаб-квартиры, куда столь ранним утром точно никто не придёт. За огромным окном, напротив которого расположился Баки, виднелось серое небо без единого намёка на рассвет.

— Ты уверен? — мягко спросила Ванда со своего места на полу, где она сидела, скрестив ноги. Её волосы были убраны назад, а пальцами она осторожно водила по обложке красной книжки, которую держала в руках. — Нет нужды торопиться. Мы можем подождать ещё.

Баки подёргал оковы, удерживающие его у стены. Они были крепкие, прочные, но не причиняли боли — и их хватит, чтобы удержать его, если он потеряет контроль, услышав слова, которые вот-вот зачитает Ванда.

Стив стоял позади Ванды, сжимая кулаки так, словно готовился к войне. Он начал набирать массу, потерянную в Антарктиде: его лицо разгладилось, а скулы больше не выглядели такими острыми, словно ими можно было резать стекло. Он всё ещё практически не говорил о том, что случилось в Йеллоустоуне, глубоко под землёй, с Пирсом, но с тех пор в его глазах появился какой-то покой, словно он мысленно решил давно мучавшую его загадку. Он всё ещё просыпался от кошмаров, но лицо его стало спокойнее, чем раньше.

Баки сосредоточился на Ванде и глубоко вдохнул. Затем кивнул. Время пришло.

Когда Ванда начала читать, он не сводил глаз со Стива. У того глаза были чуть влажными, но широкие плечи он расправил, как делал всегда — сейчас ли или восемьдесят лет тому назад.

Ни у кого, думал Баки, когда Ванда зачитала третье слово, нет воображения столь мощного, чтобы хотя бы придумать Стива Роджерса.

— _Рассвет_ , — сказала Ванда по-русски, и Баки подумал о первом антарктическом рассвете после их побега. Они сидели на вершине ледяного тороса в тени горы и наблюдали, как мир перерождается под лучами солнечного света.

— _Печь_ , — прочла Ванда, и Баки подумал, каково это, когда Стив притягивал его к себе, когда они соприкасались руками и ногами и целовались. Он подумал об их кровати — тёплой, с заправленными под основание простынями, которые пахли ими обоими.

— _Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину._

Родина. Дом. Баки улыбнулся Стиву.

— _Один. Грузовой вагон._

Баки расслабился, чувствуя, как напряжение утекает из тела. Его переделали. Он не оружие. Мысленно он вернулся к долгому переходу через льды, где единственным источником тепла на многие мили вокруг был Стив. Они выжили. Вместе.

— Баки? — позвал Стив, подходя ближе. Его глаза напоминали звёзды, а сильные пальцы, которыми он погладил щёку Баки, были такими нежными. Он был тёплым, живым, он был настолько Стивом, что у Баки заныло в груди — но это была хорошая, очищающая боль.

За окном по зелёным полям штаб-квартиры Мстителей простирался рассвет, окрашивая деревья и здания в тёплый розовый.

— Я здесь, — ответил Баки. — Всё хорошо. — Он наклонился, подставляясь под поцелуй.

Они были древними, осознал Баки, когда Стив вцепился в него. Они прожили годы, сложившиеся в столетия. Оба они повидали многое, обоих их испытало десятилетиями страха и боли, причинённых худшими из людей. Их создали и разрушили, и они возродились заново. Они прошли через огонь и бурю и выстояли, и всё ещё были вместе — несломленные.

И это, подумал он, прекрасно.

**Конец**

**_Первый лейтенант Томас Пирс_ **  
В Вайоминге, в опустевшей тёмной комнате, бледные пальцы дёрнулись по земле, а мгновение спустя лопнули тонкие верёвки. 


End file.
